Twilight
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail Delaney. Le général Jack O'Neill s'ennuie. Il part avec SG1 sur une mission tranquille. Mais un phénomène naturel change les plans de tous... SJ
1. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT**

Author: Gail Delaney

Traducteur: Aybarra

Genre: UST, RST, Romance, AU

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: mineurs pour "Affinity", "100 Days", "Window of Opportunity", "Grace", "Chimera". Surtout Affinity.

Timeline: saison 8, post "Affinity"

Résumé : Jack commence à s'ennuyer en tant que Général, et décide de faire un voyage off world avec SG1. Un phénomène naturel change alors les plans de tout le monde...

Archive: This will be posted (eventually) to my site, Sam and Jack, SJfic... if you'd like to post it somewhere else, just let me know. I'm sure I'll say yes, just want to know where.

Feedback: YES!

Disclaimer: I make no money for this. Wish I did.. but oh, well. No copyright infringement intended.

Note du traducteur : fic pure romance. J'adore. J'ai terminé la traduction, mais je suis en train de faire la correction. Je vais donc la poster avec le découpage originel (en 19 parties). Je vais essayer de faire les updates le plus rapidement possible pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi en lisant cette histoire.

L'auteur a une page sur ce site sous le pseudo de Kissherjack (elle est dans la liste de mes auteurs favoris).

_Si vous voulez découvrir le site de Gail, voici son adresse (désolé, le site ne prend en compte le lien) : _

_http deux points slash slash outoftheroom point homestead point com slash personalff point html_

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOo

_oOo_

_« Je n'ai pas dit oui. »_

_« Et pourtant… vous n'avez pas dit non. »_

_« Et pour vous, monsieur ? Si les choses étaient différentes… »_

_« Je ne serais pas ici. »_

oOo

« Hum, Jack. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Jack leva les yeux du dossier sur son bureau, pour regarder Daniel dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte. Derrière Daniel, dans la Salle de Briefing, Jack vit SG-1 rassemblé pour leur briefing de pré-mission. Sam parlait à Teal'c de quelque chose, et quoi que le grand Jaffa disait provoqua son sourire. Elle secoua sa tête, et les pointes de ses cheveux blonds tournoyèrent autour de son cou, caressant sa joue.

« Jack ! Ce stylo va casser. »

Jack s'arrêta, et baissa le regard sur le stylo dans sa main droite. Le bord de son sous-main était fortement pointillé d'encre bleue, un indicateur flagrant de son tapotement. Il grimaça à la grosse bulle d'encre au bout du stylo et le lança dans la poubelle à côté de lui. Daniel se tenait toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son treillis, quand Jack regarda derrière lui. L'impatiente expression 'Je-vais-rester-debout-ici-jusqu'à-ce-que-vous-le-disiez' sur son visage avait fait lever ses sourcils en un arc bien au-dessus du bord de ses lunettes.

« Quoi ? »

« Quelque chose sur votre conscience, Jack ? »

Cela nécessita toute la discipline qu'il avait apprise depuis qu'il avait été recruté aux Opérations Spéciales pour ne pas regarder par la fenêtre. Vers elle. Jack arqua ses sourcils et essaya de paraître innocent. « Sur ma conscience ? Non. Prêt pour ce briefing d'avant mission ? »

Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil de 'général', ergonomique, en vrai cuir, et passa devant Daniel dans la Salle de Briefing, ignorant le « Ja-ak » marmonné alors qu'il passa près de Daniel.

« Bonjour, les enfants. Quelles nouvelles excitantes ai-je besoin d'entendre avant que je vous envoie dans l'inconnu ? » Il se frotta les mains avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil au bout de la table. « P9X-4EV, c'est ça ? »

Teal'c se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil alors que Sam pivotait le sien pour faire face à Jack, et Daniel s'assit. « Oui, monsieur », commença Sam, et Jack sourit presque à la façon dont elle enveloppait ses mains en travers de son ventre et croisait ses jambes alors qu'elle s'inclinait. « Ceci est notre cinquième visite sur cette planète. Et jusqu'ici, ça a été sans histoires. Les habitants sont assez rustiques. Pas d'électricité, mais quelques outils simples tels que des pompes et de la métallurgie. Leurs chefs sont plus que heureux de négocier avec le SGC l'établissement d'une base hors de leur ville pour extraire les veines de Naquada que nous avons trouvées lors de notre première visite. »

« En échange de quoi ? L'habituel ? Des adresses de Porte ? »

Sam secoua sa tête. « Non, monsieur. »

Jack redressa sa tête. « Vraiment… »

« Ce n'est pas un peuple ambitieux, Jack », dit Daniel, ouvrant le dossier devant lui. « Ils semblent très contents de vivre comme ils le font. Bien qu'ils furent surpris de nous voir, ils n'étaient pas du tout surpris d'apprendre que nous venions d'une autre planète. Je pense qu'ils ont choisi cette façon plus simple de vivre délibérément. Ils sont désireux de nous laisser venir, aussi longtemps que nous n'essayerons pas de les changer. Ils nous laisserons avoir tout le Naquada que nous voulons aussi longtemps que nous faisons attention à préserver la terre quand nous le faisons. Ils n'ont aucune utilisation pour ça. »

« Oh. D'accord. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions leur offrir ? Ils n'ont rien demandé ? Ca semble un peu bizarre de juste… vous savez… prendre et ne rien donner. »

« Je disais la même chose, monsieur », dit Sam, et Jack se tourna juste assez pour la regarder dans ses yeux. Elle ne se détourna pas. Il aimait cela quand elle ne se détournait pas. « Et j'aimerais leur offrir quelques médicaments simples au cours de ce voyage, avec une liste d'ingrédients et de procédés pour les fabriquer et les développer par eux-mêmes. Principalement des antibiotiques et des anesthésiques. »

« Ca me semble une bonne idée. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Elle sourit, et Jack dut détourner ses yeux. Parfois, les sourires faisaient bien plus mal que le jeu d'évitement qu'ils avaient joué pendant tant d'années.

« Okay. Donc, nous allons aujourd'hui finaliser le contrat – cracher sur nos mains et les serrer – et puis SG 24, 25, 26 et 27 iront la semaine suivante pour le long voyage avec un programme planifié pour retourner sur Terre. »

A l'unisson, ils se levèrent, leurs fauteuils glissant sur le sol dur.

« Tous les trois nous serons prêts à partir dans une heure, monsieur. »

« Quatre. »

La tête de Sam se releva soudain et Jack ressentit une petite sensation de satisfaction dans le fait qu'il pouvait encore la surprendre de temps en temps. Elle ne le connaissait pas si bien… il repoussa cette pensée de côté.

« Quatre, monsieur ? »

« Ouaip. » Jack pianota sur le dessus de la table. « Je viens pour cette balade. Besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Cet endroit a des arbres en abondances, exact, Colonel ? »

Elle semblait encore surprise, et pourtant un petit sourire relevait un coin de ses lèvres. « Oui, monsieur. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'arbres. »

« Bien. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers son bureau. « Parce que nous savons _tous_ combien j'adore les arbres. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Aaaahhh, de l'air frais. Peux pas avoir un air comme ça dans le Colorado. » Jack prit une autre profonde aspiration par son nez.

Sam le regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil, et sourit. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Le grand sourire sur le visage de Jack était suffisant pour faire sourire n'importe qui. Il était dans son élément à nouveau. Ressentant la ruée de la démolécularisation et de la reconstitution… bien sûr, cela ne serait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pour lui, c'était juste le pouvoir de la Porte.

« Bonjour, Samantha », salua Aaroon Sonarnon en traversant le champ vers le bas de la Porte. Il était habillé, comme d'habitude, dans le vêtement simple d'un ton brun commun à sa communauté. L'ensemble des plis formait une sorte de barrière sur le devant de sa poitrine, couvrant une longue chemise à manches longues dans une teinte légèrement plus sombre. La chemise était légèrement ouverte au cou, et son visage était ombragé par le chapeau de paille à large bord qu'il portait. « C'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Bonjour, Aaroon », dit Sam en descendant les marches.

« Daniel. Teal'c. C'est bon de vous voir, aussi. Vous avez amené un nouveau visiteur ? »

« Oui. Voici le Général Jack O'Neill, mon supérieur », dit Sam, se tournant pour faire face à Jack comme il s'approchait.

« Jack. Bienvenu à la communauté de Calla Hills. Venez, tous. Ma Bien-aimée attend avec le repas de midi. »

Tous les quatre suivirent derrière Aaroon, retombant facilement dans les mêmes positions confortables. Jack et Sam côte à côte, avec Teal'c et Daniel quelques pas derrière. Combien de fois avaient-ils exploré des mondes dans cette configuration ? Quand cela était-il devenu tellement naturel ? Et avec une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, Sam réalisa soudain combien cela lui manquait et se demanda si les sentiments de Jack étaient les mêmes.

« Est-il le… quoi ?... chef ? dirigeant ? le grand patron ? » demanda Jack d'une voix étouffée, se penchant légèrement vers elle en marchant.

« En quelque sorte. Ils vivent dans de petites communautés, et les aînés sont choisis pour les guider, mais il n'y a pas vraiment une personne qui commande. Il y a des chefs religieux, et des chefs politiques, et des chefs médicaux. Aaroon est une sorte, um, d'aîné agricole. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous avons été amené à parler principalement avec lui. Le résultat direct de notre exploitation aurait-- »

« -- sur l'environnement. J'ai compris. Mais, aîné ? Il a quoi… trente neuf ans ? Quarante ? »

« Cent sept cycles, comme ils appellent cela ici. »

Sam mit fin à son gloussement lorsqu'elle vit la surprise balayer le visage de Jack. « Gardez à l'esprit, monsieur, que leur année est légèrement différente de la nôtre. Plus courte. Donc, un cycle passe plus vite pour eux. Grossièrement, neuf mois pour nos douze. »

« Quel âge a-t-il en années terrestres, alors ? »

« Soixante dix-huit. A peu près. »

« Pourquoi, Carter, est-ce que nous ne visitons jamais de planètes où les humains vieillissent plus vite que nous ? Nous rencontrons toujours des gars chanceux qui vivent pendant, au moins, 3 fois plus que nous et semblent n'en avoir que trente. Et nous, nous avons quarante et tout va à vaux l'eau. Juste une fois, j'aimerais que quelque alien me regarde et dise 'Wow, pour cinquante et quelques vous semblez super ! Nous mourrons habituellement à quarante cinq ans, vous savez.' »

Sam sourit et s'arrêta pendant juste un bref instant pour observer les angles et le profil de son supérieur. En ce qui la concernait, quarante ans avaient fait de grandes choses pour Jack O'Neill. Ainsi que cinquante.

« Wow, pour cinquante et quelques, vous êtes superbe… monsieur. » Elle n'essaya même pas de cacher son petit sourire satisfait lorsque sa tête se tourna vivement dans sa direction, et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Les lèvres de Jack s'incurvèrent alors légèrement, mais le sourire était visible dans ses yeux. « Merci, Colonel. »

'_Dieu, combien ceci lui manquait !'_

« Peut-être que nous trouverons leur secret pendant que nous serons ici, monsieur. »

« Selon vous, Carter, je n'ai pas besoin de leur secret. » Il ne la regarda pas cette fois, mais les profondes fossettes sur sa joue lui disaient qu'il souriait.

Ils continuèrent de descendre un autre kilomètre la large route poussiéreuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la maison de Aaroon Sonarnon. Trois enfants jouaient dans le jardin avec une roue en bois, chaque enfant tenant un bâton qu'ils utilisaient pour garder la roue en mouvement et l'empêcher de tomber. Le rire juvénile les atteignit bien avant que la maison ne soit en vue.

« Bien-aimée », appela Aaroon alors qu'ils atteignirent la porte de la maison à deux étages. « J'ai amené Samantha, Daniel et Teal'c et ils ont amené un nouveau visiteur. »

Sarai Sonarnon vint à l'entrée de la pièce, ses ravissants cheveux blonds rassemblés en arrière en une queue et des mèches autour de son visage, tenant la main de leur plus jeune enfant, Banith, qui semblait avoir peut-être 3 ans terrestres. L'autre main de Sarai reposait sur son ventre légèrement tendu. Le numéro huit des enfants Sonarnon. Quand Sarai rejoignit Aaroon, il la serra étroitement et lui fit un long baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est bon de vous voir à nouveau, et de rencontrer de nouveaux amis. » Elle s'avança vers Jack, et quand il tendit sa main, elle la prit entre les deux siennes. « Je suis Sarai, la Bien-aimée de Aaroon. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil de côté vers Sam, et fit son sourire le plus diplomatique. « Jack. Merci. »

« Entrez dans la maison et reposez-vous pendant que j'aide Sarai », dit Aaroon, se dirigeant vers une pièce à droite de la porte d'entrée.

La pièce convergeait sur un foyer central fait de pierres de champ, et le sol était fait de larges planches polies ayant un éclat étonnant. Une variété de jouets d'enfants en bois jonchait le sol près du foyer, et une poupée en position assise était accrochée au mur. Sur une des chaises était assise une jeune fille, d'environ dix-huit ans en années terrestres, avec un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux alors qu'ils entraient, et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Daniel.

« Daniel ! » dit-elle dans un souffle, et ses joues rougirent. Puis elle cligna des yeux et se détourna. « Samantha. Teal'c. C'est bon de vous voir. »

« Hello, Tella », dit Daniel et il s'assit à côté d'elle. « J'espérais te voir quand nous visiterions aujourd'hui. Je t'ai amenée le livre dont je t'ai parlée. »

Sam marcha jusqu'au banc qui faisait face au foyer, et Jack s'assit à côté d'elle, se penchant alors qu'il se baissait. « La nouvelle admiratrice de Daniel ? »

Sam gloussa et hocha la tête. « Vous connaissez Daniel. Il ne peut pas rester sur une planète pendant trop longtemps sans attirer au moins une ou deux admiratrices. Et comme d'habitude, il n'en a aucune idée. Voici Tella, l'aînée des filles de Aaroon. Il a deux garçons qui sont déjà unis – euh – mariés, et ont leurs propres fermes. »

Jack se tourna suffisamment pour regarder par la fenêtre derrière eux, et observer les enfants qui jouaient. « Combien d'enfants a-t-il ? »

« Huit incluant celui qui est en route. »

Jack la regarda, ses sourcils s'arquant haut. « Vraiment. Pas mal pour un centenaire. »

« Ils sont une race, hmmm, très prolifique. Bien que, pour ce que je peux en dire, Aaroon et Sarai sont plus prolifiques que certains », dit-elle, se penchant plus près de lui, pouvant ainsi parler doucement sans que sa voix porte. « Ils sont aussi une race très affectueuse. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par affectueux ? »

Sam fit un signe du menton vers la porte ouverte à côté du foyer qui menait à la cuisine. De leur poste d'observation, ils pouvaient voir Sarai et Aaroon nettement. Ils se tenaient face à face, avec les bras de Sarai autour de lui et il tenait son visage dans ses mains. Ils parlaient, et par les sourires sur leurs deux visages, Sam désirait presque savoir à quoi se rapportait le sujet de leur conversation. De temps en temps, Aaroon se penchait en avant et l'embrassait. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et fit de lents cercles sur le doux renflement de leur futur enfant.

Les joues de Sam furent soudain brûlantes, et elle détourna le regard. « Voilà ce que je veux dire », réussit-elle à dire.

Jack s'éclaircit sa gorge et bougea à côté d'elle, détournant les yeux d'un air décidé du couple dans la cuisine, et apparemment aussi bien de Sam. « Oui. Je vois. »

oOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Vite, Papa ! Nous devons nous dépêcher ! Je veux voir Calab et Orin avant qu'ils commencent le feu de joie ! »

Aaroon rit alors que son fils, Tannin, tirait avec urgence sa main pour essayer d'entraîner tout le groupe plus vite en avant. Pella et Gabrae, les plus jeunes du clan à l'exception de Banith, courait en des cercles animés quelques mètres en avant du groupe. Ils marchaient tous ensemble vers le village Aaroon et sa famille et SG-1. Et Jack. Il oubliait parfois qu'il ne faisait plus partie de SG-1.

« Vous n'auriez pu choisir un meilleur moment pour venir à Calla Hills, Jack. Le feu de joie de cette nuit et le repas démarre une célébration de trois jours pour la venue de l'Ornorean. »

Jack grogna intérieurement. SG-1 et les célébrations off-world ne semblaient jamais de bon augure. Quelqu'un finissait soit par devenir plus soûl qu'un ivrogne et plus excité qu'un bizuth de fac, soit plein de nano-choses alien, ou fiancée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir où Daniel était, pour découvrir ce qu'il savait de cela, mais il vit Daniel et Tella en grande conversation. La jeune fille était fascinée par chaque mot qu'il disait, et Daniel n'arrêtait pas de parler. Jack ne pouvait le blâmer. Ce n'était pas souvent que Daniel avait une audience complètement captivée. Accaparer Teal'c dans son labo ne comptait pas.

« Célébration, hein ? Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à cette _célébration_ ? » demanda-t-il à Aaroon. Ils approchaient du centre de la Communauté de Calla Hills, un groupe de bâtiments rassemblés en forme de fer à cheval. Cela lui rappela la ville de _La petite maison dans la prairie_. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était le commerce des Olsen, et tout serait en place.

« Tout le monde se réunit ensemble ici dans le village, et nous nous réjouissons pendant trois jours de repos. Nous mangeons de la bonne nourriture. Dansons. Célébrons. »

« Rien de _bizarre_ ne se passe ? »

Aaroon le regarda avec une expression perplexe. « Bizarre ? »

« Oui, bizarre. Heu… qui sort de l'ordinaire. Faire des choses que vous ne feriez pas autrement. »

Aaroon sourit. « Non, je ne crois pas, Jack. L'Ornorean apporte une période de récoltes abondantes et de bonne santé, et nous la célébrons simplement en nous réjouissant avec notre famille et nos amis. »

« Sorte de vacances. »

« Oui. S'il vous plait, continuez vers le hall de réunion. Nous vous rejoindrons bientôt. J'aimerais juste dire à mon frère Aeric que nous sommes arrivés. »

Il s'arrêta sur la route, regardant Aaroon et sa grande famille se diriger vers un des bâtiments, la main de Aaroon liée à celle de Sarai. Jack fit un tour complet sur lui-même, regardant les alentours. Il voulait trouver quelque chose _qui n'allait pas_ avec cette planète, et son peuple. Cette fissure dans leur armure, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas vu ou même rien suspecté. Et Sam avait été ici quatre fois avant. Son radar pour le bizarre était aussi affiné que le sien, et elle n'avait rien suspecté. Ils semblaient simplement être de bonnes personnes, vivant des vies heureuses, voulant partager avec des étrangers. Ce n'était pas un paradis idyllique qui criait 'trop beau pour être vrai'. Ce n'était pas un bouge avec la moitié de la population ayant besoin du salut de l'autre moitié. C'était… agréable.

Ce qui, normalement, aurait dû le faire se sentir mieux, le laissa simplement attendre la catastrophe pour qu'elle se montre.

« Monsieur ? »

Jack se tourna vers elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il secoua sa tête, mais sans conviction. « Que savez-vous de ce Ora Nora chose dont Aaroon a parlé ? »

Sam pinça légèrement ses lèvres et secoua sa tête. « Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose dont on doit s'inquiéter. Daniel a parlé avec plusieurs membres de la communauté, et il a lu quelques unes de leurs histoires. C'est un phénomène naturel – quelque chose comme notre Comète de Haley. Ca vient près de la planète tous les cents de leurs années, et à ce que j'ai entendu, c'est magnifique. Ils prétendent que les récoltes sont plus abondantes, ainsi que les naissances-- »

« Comme si Aaroon avait besoin d'aide. »

Elle fit son sourire qui disait 'Je-ne-peux-pas-croire-que-vous-ayiez-dit-cela-Jack'. « En tout cas, je ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose dont nous avons à nous inquiéter. »

Jack haussa une épaule. « Ca me va alors. » Sam leva son menton pour le regarder, un petit et lent sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Alors, avez-vous entendu quelque chose de bien à propos de cette célébration ? »

« Ca me fait penser à un Thanksgiving de trois jours. »

« Choueeette. Pensez-vous qu'ils ont du gâteau ? »

« En quelque forme que ce soit, j'en suis certaine. Voulez-vous vérifier la distribution, monsieur ? »

« Montrez le chemin, Colonel. » Il fit un grand sourire et leva sa main vers le hall de réunion. Ils se tournèrent ensemble et marchèrent vers où Daniel et Teal'c se tenaient. « Oh, et Carter. Faites-moi une faveur ? »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

Il fit quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la tapota une fois avant de la serrer doucement. « Ne buvez rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. Nous savons tous comment vous devenez. »

Sam s'arrêta brusquement, pivotant pour le fixer avec ses yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche ouverte. « C'était il y a _huit_ ans, monsieur. _Huit_ ans ! N'allez-vous jamais me laisser l'oublier ? »

Jack laissa tomber sa main de son épaule. « Probablement pas. »

« Et vous savez, je ne suis pas la _seule_ qui ait eu des ennuis en mangeant des choses étranges sur une étrange planète. Ou avez-vous oublié Kynth-- »

« Ah ! » Jack leva vivement sa main, paume vers elle. « Arrêtez là, Carter. C'est un ordre. » Sam gloussa doucement, et secoua sa tête, faisant un doux bruit sec dans sa joue. « D'ailleurs, c'est plus drôle de _vous_ taquiner. »

Sam secoua sa tête à nouveau, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres lui fit savoir que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Sans autre mot, ils se tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall de réunion.

oOoOoOoOo

Le tas de petits bois et de bûches rassemblés pour le feu de joie devait atteindre au moins un mètre cinquante de hauteur, et la chaleur libérée par les énormes flammes brûlait les joues de Sam alors même que l'arrière de ses bras ressentait la fraîcheur de la soirée. La musique et les rires s'infiltrèrent en elle de l'obscurité là où silhouettes et structures disparaissaient hors du cercle de lumière du feu.

La foule s'était quelque peu dispersée, avec les plus jeunes des enfants mis à dormir dans les tentes qui se dressaient autour de la place. Apparemment, pendant les trois jours de la célébration personne sans exception ne se préoccupait des besoins nécessaires de leur élevage. C'était vraiment un rassemblement de la communauté.

« Avez-vous trouvé que c'était une agréable soirée, Colonel Carter ? »

Sam se tourna suffisamment pour voir Teal'c se tenant à proximité, juste assez loin dans la lumière du feu pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Les flammes oranges faisaient briller son tatouage doré.

« Oui, je le trouve. C'est presque comme des vacances. »

Teal'c sourit et inclina sa tête, s'approchant plus près pour se mettre à côté d'elle. « C'est, comme vous diriez, comme au bon vieux temps d'avoir O'Neill nous accompagner off-world. N'est-ce pas ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui, comme au bon vieux temps. Il n'aurait pu choisir une meilleure mission pour venir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il prenait une autre part du gâteau Kakaoah. »

« C'est une célébration comme je n'en avais jamais vue. »

Ils glissèrent dans un silence confortable alors que Sam regardait les flammes et les citoyens de Calla Hills qui se rassemblaient près de la chaleur pour parler. Quelques uns dansaient sur la musique jouée par quatre ou cinq adultes sur des instruments qui rappelaient à Sam des violons et des guitares de la Terre. Le son était le même.

« Teal'c, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » dit Sam après quelques instants de silence.

« En effet, Colonel Carter. »

« Est-ce que le Général semble – c'est-à-dire, avant que nous ne venions ici – vous a-t-il semblé _éteint_ ? »

« Eteint ? Aurait-il été allumé pour que maintenant il soit éteint? »

« Je veux dire différent. Pas lui-même. »

« O'Neill est ce qu'il a toujours été, ce sont les choses autour de lui qui ont changé. »

Sam regarda Teal'c, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle prit une inspiration et lui fit face. « Teal'c, je me demande simplement si… comment le Général a… Oh, oubliez ça. Je ne sais même pas ce que je demande. »

« Peut-être que le meilleur endroit pour trouver des réponses serait avec O'Neill. »

Sam haussa les épaules, étant d'accord au moins mentalement avec Teal'c. Si elle avait pensé qu'elle obtiendrait une réponse directe, et pouvait demander sans franchir cette invisible et pourtant évidente ligne qu'ils avaient établie des années auparavant, elle lui aurait peut-être simplement demandé.

« Je crois que j'ai vu O'Neill marcher vers le nord du campement il n'y a pas quinze minutes. »

« Merci, Teal'c. » Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser au pourquoi, Sam sortit du cercle de lumière et se dirigea vers le nord.

Elle le trouva dix minutes plus tard, assis sur la crête d'une petite colline regarder le feu de joie en bas. Il avait croisé ses chevilles et relevé ses jambes, ses coudes sur les genoux, une branche cassée tournant dans ses doigts. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la lumière du feu, ses yeux s'étaient ajustés à l'obscurité, et pouvait voir sa silhouette soulignée par la lumière des trois lunes. Sam ne dit rien, mais s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés dans le style indien. Elle supposa qu'il avait entendu qu'elle venait un bon trente mètres ou davantage avant qu'elle ne soit là. Après tout, elle avait su où il était.

« Daniel et Teal'c s'amusent ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Eh bien, Tella n'a pas quitté Daniel de toute la journée et je pense qu'il a enfin compris l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte. Et Teal'c a simplement tout compris. Vous connaissez Teal'c. »

« Oui, je le connais. » Il jeta la branche sur le côté.

« Et vous, monsieur ? Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Diable, oui. Ces types n'ont peut-être aucun usage pour une mine de Naquada, mais ils savent pour sûr comment cuisiner. Alors, vous avez appris quelque chose d'autre sur cette chose qu'ils célèbrent ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Simplement que c'est un phénomène naturel. Qui s'est passé avant le début de l'histoire écrite. Il y a quelques adultes dans la communauté qui ne l'ont jamais expérimenté, et quelques uns pour qui c'est leur seconde fois. Comme Aaroon. Il avait seulement sept cycles quand cela s'est passé. »

« Donc, c'est une fois, peut-être deux, dans une vie. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Je pense que cette nuit sera celle où cela va commencer à apparaître, devenant plus fort pendant les prochains trois jours jusqu'à son intensité maximale. »

« Super. Carter, jetez un œil sur ça. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, surprise de réaliser qu'il s'était allongé sur la colline herbeuse sans qu'elle entende ou ressente le mouvement de son corps. « Jeter un œil sur quoi, monsieur ? »

« Le ciel. »

Elle leva les yeux. Les étoiles étaient brillantes, mais mises à part les trois lunes qui se recouvraient visuellement sur l'horizon, elle ne vit rien de spectaculaire. Sam suffoqua alors que Jack saisissait son épaule et la tirait vers le bas sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

« Maintenant regardez. »

Sam fut sans voix, et put à peine respirer. Des filaments argentés de lumière tourbillonnaient à travers le ciel comme des rubans scintillant sur du velours noir. Ils se déplaçaient lentement, s'entrelaçant et dansant les uns autour des autres lui rappelant des nuages un jours venteux. Des mouvements paresseux. D'une beauté éblouissante. Quelques filaments changeaient d'une nuance argent vers un rose pâle, et puis au pourpre.

« Wow », réussit-elle finalement à dire.

« Et ils disent que ceci va s'améliorer chaque jour ? »

Sam acquiesça, sa tête produisant un bruissement contre l'herbe en dessous. « A son intensité maximale, j'ai entendu dire que c'était partiellement visible pendant la journée. Mais en majorité la nuit. »

« Ca, il va falloir que je le vois. »

Sam tourna sa tête vers lui, et sourit au doux éclat de l'Ornorean alors qu'il touchait son profil. Ses lèvres étaient séparées et ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il observait le ciel. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, et les choses qu'ils avaient faites – et malgré les fois où il prenait un visage dur – Jack O'Neill était enchanté par un spectacle nocturne de lumière. Alors il se tourna et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et la respiration de Sam s'arrêta.

Le brun profond de ses yeux les faisait apparaître presque noir dans la lumière des lunes, et pendant plusieurs battements de son cœur ils se regardèrent. C'était difficile d'être sûr dans la faible lumière, mais Sam songea que le regard de Jack descendait de ses yeux vers sa bouche avant de revenir à ses yeux. Le froid qui avait rafraîchi sa peau fut brusquement parti, et elle dut se dire à elle-même de respirer.

Alors Jack détourna brusquement sa tête et se releva en un long mouvement fluide. Il épousseta son pantalon rapidement avant de lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Aussitôt qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, il relâcha sa main et ramassa sa casquette sur l'herbe.

« Nous devrions redescendre avant que Daniel ne se retrouve fiancé à nouveau », dit Jack, sa voix lourde dans le silence.

Sam hocha juste la tête, n'ayant pas confiance dans sa voix d'être assez forte pour parler, et le suivit sur le talus vers le feu.

oOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

'_Elle est fiancée, Jack ! A un autre homme ! Et n'oublie pas le fait que tu es toujours son supérieur !'_

La voix rageuse à l'intérieur de la tête de Jack ne s'était pas tue de toute la journée, peu importe comment il essayait de l'ignorer. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait un peu de paix de sa propre conscience, il levait les yeux et la voyait. Juste comme maintenant.

Elle se tenait à huit, peut-être neuf mètres plus loin parlant avec plusieurs femmes de la communauté. Alors qu'il observait, Gabrae Sonarnon s'approcha d'elle en courant et tira sur sa jambe de pantalon. La petite fille semblait avoir quatre ans, avec une masse de boucles blond miel qui tombait à la moitié de son dos. Elle tendit un ruban à Sam, et Jack observa alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de la fillette avec ses doigts et adroitement tressait les boucles en une natte. Quand elle eut fini, elle mit un genou à terre et Gabrae la serra dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir en courant à nouveau dans le groupe d'enfants de l'autre côté du champ.

Jack dut détourner les yeux. Les pensées qui envahirent sa tête étaient celles qui ne devaient pas y trouver place. Combien elle semblait naturelle en tressant les cheveux d'une petite fille. Combien elle semblait heureuse. Combien il souhaitait pouvoir être celui qui mettait un sourire comme celui-là sur son visage. Et se demandait si elle souriait pour Pete de la même façon qu'elle souriait pour lui. Parce qu'elle souriait pour lui, un sourire différent que pour quiconque d'autre. Cela avait été ainsi pendant longtemps, mais il ne l'avait plus vu depuis un certain temps. Pas depuis Pete Shanahan.

Jack balança la pierre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient rester une autre nuit, un geste diplomatique pour rejoindre leur célébration puisqu'ils l'avaient si gracieusement offert. Et il savait que ça ne servait à rien de nier qu'il voulait rester ici pendant juste un peu plus longtemps. Plus il restait ici, plus les murs gris du SGC semblaient déprimants.

« Vous semblez pensif, O'Neill. »

Jack leva les yeux de son perchoir sur le rocher vers où Teal'c se tenait à sa gauche. « Nan », dit-il, et se baissa pour ramasser une nouvelle pierre. « Je prends simplement l'air frais. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de mois depuis que vous avez passé la Porte avec nous. De tous les mondes, vous avez bien choisi en nous accompagnant ici. »

Jack ramassa plus de pierres, les secouant dans la paume de sa main comme des dés. « Je pense que vous avez raison, Teal'c. Une agréable planète. Sans danger. Pas de coups de feu. Pas de Jaffa soufflant sur nos cous. Pas de Grand Maître survolant l'atmosphère. »

« Cela vous déçoit ? »

Jack laissa les pierres tomber de sa main. « Peut-être. Peut-être pas. »

« Salut, Jack ? »

Jack épousseta ses mains et se redressa alors que Daniel les rejoignait en trottinant. « Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ? »

« Euh, j'ai parlé avec Hetta. Il est éducateur ici pour les enfants. Et il m'a parlé de ruines à environs cinq miles d'ici – ou, du moins, c'est ma meilleure estimation pour essayer de convertir leurs méthodes de mesure aux nôtres. Ce n'est pas exact, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas trop loin. Je crois que nous pouvons y aller et y revenir en marchant dans la journée, et je suis très curieux de voir si je peux déterminer l'origine de ce peuple. Ou peut-être même, si tant est, quel Goa'uld les a amenés ici-- »

« Daniel ! » interrompit Jack, et Daniel s'arrêta, le dévisageant avec espoir. « Etes-vous en train de me demander quelque chose ? Ou me dire quelque chose. En tout cas, _dites ce que vous avez à dire_. »

Daniel cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se haussant par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes. « J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'oeil. Mais je veux retourner sur Terre pour prendre quelques outils avant d'y aller. Je n'ai pas le matériel pour une étude archéologique. »

« Avez-vous demandé à Carter ? »

Daniel jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Sam, là où elle parlait toujours avec le groupe de femmes, et revint sur Jack, ses lèvres pincées. « Eh bien, euh, non, j'ai juste-- »

« C'est la responsabilité de Carter. Je suis juste un bagage supplémentaire, Daniel. Eclaircissez cela avec elle. » Jack savait qu'il y avait un accent irrité dans sa voix, mais il était irrité, donc c'était tout à fait justifié.

« Euh, d'accord. J'y vais. Vous… ça va ? Jack ? »

« Très bien. Laissez-moi savoir ce que Carter décidera. » Il passa entre Teal'c et Daniel et se dirigea vers la Maison de Réunion. Tout le monde semblait être dehors à cette heure de la journée, et maintenant il avait l'impression d'être loin. Juste… loin.

L'intérieur de la maison de réunion était sombre comparé à la brillance du soleil à l'extérieur. Les quatre murs étaient encombrés de tables basses, laissant le centre libre pour que les jeunes enfants puissent jouer pendant que leurs parents mangeaient. Il n'y avait pas de chaises, juste d'épais coussins et tout le monde s'asseyait sur le sol pendant le dîner. La salle était vide excepté trois personnes à l'autre bout qui parlaient ensemble. Jack fit un signe de tête alors qu'il entrait, un salut silencieux à travers l'espace, et marcha vers un tas de coussins dans le coin de la salle. Avec un soupir, et un grognement pour la douleur dans ses genoux, il s'affala dans les coussins. Il supposa qu'il digérait encore le repas de la nuit d'avant, peu importait le petit déjeuner copieux qui avait été servi, et un petit somme lui ferait du bien. En quelque sorte à la moitié des réjouissances du jour de Thanksgiving. Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils rencontrent les aînés avant tard dans l'après-midi, de toute façon.

Il glissait juste dans le sommeil quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent avec un petit crissement. « Monsieur ? Mon Général ? »

Jack grinça des dents. Il pensait autrefois qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que d'être appelé 'Mon Colonel' par Sam Carter. Il avait tort. 'Mon Général' était dix fois pire.

« Par ici, Carter. » Sam alla vers lui pour se mettre près de ses genoux, le regardant. Jack croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et inclina sa tête en arrière sur les coussins pour la voir. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je veux juste vous apprendre que j'ai autorisé Daniel et Teal'c à retourner au SGC. Ils seront de retour dans moins d'une heure, mais Daniel voulait rassembler certaines choses pour aller aux ruines demain. Et Teal'c doit prendre la Trétonine. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Ca me semble bien. »

« J'espère que c'est-- »

« Votre job, Carter. Votre job. »

Sam fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Oui, monsieur. Monsieur, ai-je-- »

La radio sur sa taille, accrochée là quand leurs vestes avaient été mises de côté pour la fête, grésilla et cliqua avant que la voix de Daniel n'en sorte. Le son en retour était chargé de statiques, et Jack entendit à peine ce qu'il disait.

« Sam, je pense – problème – Porte composer à travers. »

Sam tenait la radio à ses lèvres. « Répétez ça, Daniel. »

« La porte fonctionne étrangement. Elle semblait longue à se connecter. Je pensais que vous voudriez peut-être venir voir avant que nous partions. »

« Ca me prendra au moins quinze minutes pour être là. Que fait-elle ? »

La statique diminua, rendant l'écoute plus facile. Jack s'extirpa des coussins et se mit debout près de Sam, écoutant sa radio.

« Rien maintenant. Le dernier chevron ne s'engageait pas tout de suite. Ca prenait environ cinq à six secondes de plus que d'habitude. Mais ensuite elle s'est connectée et le vortex s'est ouvert. »

Sam arqua un sourcil et secoua sa tête. « Est-ce que le vortex semble stable ? »

« Ca semble bon. »

« Semble habituel ? » demanda Jack.

Sam secoua sa tête. « Nous avons eu des situations où les chevrons ne semblaient pas s'engager immédiatement, mais nous n'avons jamais eu un vortex stable quand ça se produisait. »

« Devrions-nous fermer la Porte ? » se fit à nouveau entendre la voix de Daniel, la statique plus importante qu'avant. « Et réessayer ? »

« Pensez-vous qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Jack.

« Pas que je sache. Mais, par prudence, j'irai à la Porte et vérifierai. Je devrais être de retour dans une heure, environ. »

« Je vais venir avec vous. Dites à Daniel d'y aller. Plus tôt il partira, plus tôt il sera de retour. »

Sam relaya le message, et Daniel répondit. Ils quittèrent la maison de réunion ensemble, et une fois qu'ils trouvèrent Aaroon et expliquèrent où ils seraient, Jack et Sam se dirigèrent au sud vers la Porte. Il y avait une bonne quinzaine ou vingtaine de minutes de marche du village, et une goutte de sueur s'était formée en bas du dos de Jack le temps qu'ils atteignent les environs de la porte. La saison ressemblait beaucoup à l'automne dans le Colorado. Nuits froides, mais les jours pouvaient être étonnamment chauds. En particulier sous le soleil. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le DHD, Jack fit un signe de la main vers celui-ci.

« Je suppose que nous devons composer et voir ce qui se passe. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Sam appuya sur les symboles familiers sur le DHD pour rentrer chez eux, le familier bruit sourd résonnant à travers la vallée. La roue intérieure da la Porte tourna, et les chevrons correspondants s'allumèrent. Mais quand elle pressa le dernier symbole, celui du point d'origine, rien ne se passa. La roue intérieure ne bougea pas. Le bourdonnement familier s'arrêta. Sam appuya sur le dôme central du DHD. Rien.

Les yeux de Jack glissèrent d'elle vers la Porte, et revinrent sur Sam.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

Elle composa à nouveau, avec les mêmes résultats. Les six premiers chevrons s'engageaient, mais au septième chevron, rien. Comme si le bouton était cassé.

« Carter… » dit Jack, traînant sur son nom.

Sam secoua sa tête. « Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a du jus ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas-- »

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur », dit Sam, sa voix tendue. Elle essaya à nouveau les symboles, avec les mêmes résultats. « Nous ne pouvons pas composer la Terre. »

Boom ! Et voilà la tuile.

oOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jack se retourna, étouffant son grognement alors qu'une demi douzaines de petits morceaux de paille le piquait à travers la couverture, et essaya de s'installer à nouveau pour dormir. Plusieurs nuits de sommeil soit sur le foin soit sur la terre froide étaient simplement tout ce qu'il pouvait endurer, et son dos le lui disait. Il cligna ses yeux, les ajustant à la faible lumière du grenier, et se focalisa sur la couchette de Sam quelques mètres plus loin.

Sa couchette vide.

Jack s'assit et scruta le grenier à la recherche d'un mouvement, ou quelque chose qui ressemblait à la silhouette de Sam Carter. Il écouta la nuit, entendant seulement le bruit de la brise sur les feuilles et le chant des insectes nocturnes.

« Merde », marmonna-t-il et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'échelle qui menait au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. « Carter ? » Seul le silence répondit. Il sortit dehors dans la nuit. « Carter ! »

« Je suis ici, monsieur. »

Il vit son ombre bouger là où elle était perchée sur le haut de la rambarde de l'enclos des chevaux. Alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient pleinement à la lumière de la lune, elle devint plus nette contre le ciel argenté derrière elle. Aaroon avait raison, l'Ornorean avait augmenté en intensité jusqu'à ce que le ciel de la nuit soit rempli de cela et c'était suffisamment beau pour l'arrêter net chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Et mettez-le en toile de fond pour Sam Carter, et l'effet était multiplié par dix.

« Que diable faites-vous dehors ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Il atteignit l'enclos et se tint à côté d'elle, faisant face à l'enceinte, avec son coude reposant sur la rambarde, ses doigts liés. « Nous ne partons pas seul sur une planète inconnue, Carter. » _'Nous n'effrayons pas notre supérieur au milieu de la nuit, Carter.'_

Sam glissa sur ses pieds, s'appuyant sur le bois, mettant sa tête au niveau de son épaule. « Je ne-- »

« Vous n'étiez pas à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillé. »

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son regard sur lui et il se concentra sur ses mains. Frottant un pouce sur l'autre encore et encore.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur. »

« Oui, eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir et ressentez le besoin de _vous balader_, réveillez-moi. Nous jouerons aux cartes… ou quelque chose. »

Il entendit son doux rire. « Oui, monsieur. »

« A quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Je vais ouvrir le DHD demain et m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche avec les connexions des symboles. Puisque tous les symboles semblent se connecter sauf le point d'origine. Même lorsque j'ai composé toutes les autres adresses que je pouvais me rappeler, ils ont tous fonctionné sauf le point d'origine. »

Jack hocha la tête et tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face, laissant son bras droit sur la rambarde et enfonçant sa main gauche dans sa poche. « Je vais parler avec Aaroon demain. Voir si je peux obtenir plus de détails sur ceci. » Il montra du menton le ciel nocturne.

Sam inclina sa tête en arrière et leva les yeux. « Quoique ce soit, c'est magnifique. »

Jack déglutit, regardant l'illumination d'argent et de lumière danser lentement sur les traits de Sam. Ses yeux étincelaient de lumière, et un lent sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Oui. Magnifique. »

oOoOoOoOo

De l'énergie bleue arqua des cristaux de contrôle à l'intérieur de la cavité du DHD, touchant le bras nu de Sam. Une douleur déferla dans son bras, et elle laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle trébuchait en arrière du mécanisme. Elle atterrit sur le sol avec un grognement, berçant sa main légèrement brûlée et picotant dans son giron.

« Merde. Merde ! » Des larmes de douleur physique et une énorme frustration brûlaient ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait d'estimer la peau brûlée.

« Carter ? Que diable s'est-il passé ? »

Jack s'accroupit sur ses genoux auprès d'elle, prenant sa main brûlée dans la sienne, et Sam aspira brusquement de l'air alors que son contact envoyait des décharges de douleurs vers son bras.

« Pour l'amour de dieux, Carter. C'est le DHD qui a fait cela ? »

Sam hocha la tête, refoulant les larmes qui venaient la faire suer à présent. « Je crois que nous savons maintenant qu'il a encore sa pleine puissance », dit-elle d'un ton grinçant.

« Vous croyez ? »

Malgré la douleur dans sa main, Sam sourit. C'était sa propre faute pour avoir laissé sa main sur les cristaux sans avoir mis correctement le DHD à la terre. Tenant toujours sa taille doucement d'une main, Jack fouilla dans la poche avant sur sa veste de treillis et en sortit un antibiotique triple et de la gaze. Sam observait, se retrouvant incapable de détourner les yeux de la façon dont les doigts de Jack effleuraient sa peau et massaient dessus la pommade, alors qu'il tenait soigneusement sa main en place. Le contact se voulait être un soin, s'occupant simplement de sa blessure, mais quelque chose sur la façon dont les veines ressortaient sur le dos de sa main et l'élégante longueur de ses doigts rendirent sa peau presque brûlante.

'_Maintenant, elle savait vraiment qu'elle était sur cette planète depuis fichtrement trop longtemps. Elle oubliait des choses comme qui elle était, qui _il_ était, et les engagements que tous les deux ils avaient pris. Tout cela à cause de ses mains ?'_

« Ceci devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment, mais peut-être que quand nous serons rentrés à la maison, Sarai pourra vous donner quelque baume qu'elle a utilisé sur Banith la semaine dernière. Quand il s'est approché trop près du fourneau. Ca a semblé le guérir assez vite. »

Avec répugnance, Sam retira sa main de sa prise et fit courir ses autres doigts sur la gaze. Soudain, l'air du soir précoce sembla très froid. Elle leva son menton, rencontrant son regard pendant seulement un battement de cœur avant de lever les yeux sur l'éclat tourbillonnant des couleurs et l'argent qui s'entrelaçaient dans le ciel. Même si elle avait levé les yeux sur le même ciel depuis deux semaines, ça lui coupait toujours le souffle. Jack se déplaça et s'assit à côté d'elle près de ses pieds aussi il lui fit face, et épousseta ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour mon télescope », dit-il finalement, levant les yeux aussi. « Je parie que c'est froid là-bas. »

« Il fait assez froid ici même », dit-elle doucement.

« Mais vous pensez que le Ora Nora chose-- »

« Ornorean. »

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'arrivons pas à composer la Terre ? »

Sam soupira, et pressa la paume de sa main non bandée sur son front. « C'est forcément ça, monsieur. Nous n'avions aucun problème pour composer et rentrer les quatre premières fois avant que l'Ornorean ne commence il y a deux semaines. Même que la dernière connexion que Daniel et Teal'c ont faite pour rentrer à la maison montrait des signes de défaillance. J'aurais dû le voir alors. Nous aurions dû partir quand nous pouvions. »

« Nous ne pouvions pas. La Porte était trop loin, et s'ils l'avaient fermée, Daniel et Teal'c seraient coincés ici, aussi. De plus, c'était ma décision. »

Sam remonta ses genoux pour y poser ses bras, et fixa le champ autour d'eux alors que le soleil se couchait. Des insectes semblables à des lucioles lançaient des éclairs autour d'eux dans l'herbe haute et une brise souffla à travers.

« Alors, vous êtes sûre que c'est l'Ornorean ? »

Elle regarda Jack dans l'obscurité grandissante. Le bord de sa casquette ombrait ses yeux, et elle ne n'arrivait pas à lire son expression. « C'est la seule explication que j'ai. »

Jack hocha la tête et inclina son menton lentement, faisant une moue. Sam prit une lente respiration, un frisson parcourant sa peau.

« Monsieur, avez-vous parlé à Aaroon ? »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Combien de temps a duré l'Ornorean la dernière fois ? »

Jack leva alors les yeux, suffisamment pour que la lumière des trois lunes joue sur ses traits. Il enleva sa casquette et fit courir une main sur ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Monsieur… »

« Six de leur cycle. »

Sam se figea, les chiffres défilant dans sa tête. « Monsieur, c'est presque cinq de nos années. »

Jack hocha la tête, puis leva son menton et regarda son visage. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne dise doucement, « Oui, je sais. »

oOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Sam s'assit sur ses talons et essuya du dos de sa main sur son front humide. Elle luttait pour stabiliser sa respiration exercée alors qu'elle regardait le sol en bois à présent propre de 'leur' maison temporaire. L'endroit faisait seulement environ 80 mètres carrés, avec un foyer en pierre d'un côté, une cuisinière à bois et un évier avec une pompe de l'autre côté. Le plafond était ouvert à la poutre de faîte, avec d'épaisses poutrelles enjambant l'espace, et l'intérieur était bien éclairé par de grandes fenêtres sur trois des quatre murs. Le verre était tâché et poussiéreux, et ce serait sa prochaine corvée.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de boire et d'enlever la crasse sur ses mains et sa figure. Après plusieurs pompages, de l'eau froide coula sur ses mains et elle éclaboussa son visage, gémissant du plaisir absolu d'être propre. Faisant une coupe de ses mains, elle but goulûment, puis utilisa la barre de savon fait maison sur l'évier pour enlever la saleté. Alors qu'elle se séchait le visage, elle entendit le bruit de sabots d'un cheval et un chariot aux roues grinçantes dans le jardin.

« Carter ! » appela la voix de Jack de l'extérieur, et elle eut juste le temps d'arracher son t-shirt crasseux qu'elle avait 'emprunté' pour le travail, et mit son haut noir sans manches avant que la porte de la cabane ne s'ouvre. « Hé, Carter. Venez. »

Elle le suivit dehors, et vit Aaroon ouvrir le hayon du chariot ouvert avec ses deux fils aînés, Trallen et Ebresh. Le chariot était rempli haut avec diverses pièces de meubles, la plupart semblait usagée mais robuste.

« Bonjour, Samantha », dit Aaroon, levant une main pour saluer. « Je vois que vous et Jack faites des progrès sur cette ferme abandonnée depuis longtemps. »

Sam protégea ses yeux avec sa main. « Ce n'est pas aussi mal que ça a l'air une fois que j'ai enlevé un peu de couches de saleté. Remerciez votre frère de nous permettre de rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions à rentrer à la maison. »

« Je le ferai. Et il était plus qu'honoré de l'offrir. Ceci était, en fait, le bâtiment dans lequel lui et sa femme ont débuté leur union. Ils sont restés ici cinq cycles avant qu'il reprenne la ferme de nos parents et qu'il déménage. Vous êtes les bienvenus pour y rester aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Merci. »

Jack souleva une petite table du chariot et l'installa sur ses quatre pieds. Trallen y grimpa et lui tendit deux chaises. Puis vint un rocking-chair et un long banc. Enfin, deux petits matelas et les parties désassemblées de deux lits. Ebresh tendit à Sam une pile de linge de maison et de serviettes, qu'elle porta à l'intérieur de la cabane et l'installa sur le sol propre. Une par une, les pièces du mobilier arrivèrent, et l'espace vide ressemblait davantage à une maison habitée.

Sa maison avec Jack.

Pour maintenant, en tout cas.

Cette pensée provoqua un afflux de chaleur sur sa peau, et elle songea sérieusement de mettre sa tête sous la pompe pour se refroidir. Elle marcha jusqu'au bassin et s'appuya sur le bord, essayant d'ignorer les pensées étonnamment déplacées dans sa tête. Sam était si concentrée à calmer ses sens qu'elle n'entendit pas Jack entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne derrière elle et que ses doigts frôlent son bras.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Sam sursauta et se tourna, se retrouvant le menton contre la poitrine de Jack, et prise en sandwich entre lui et l'évier. « Quoi ? Oh, oui. Je vais bien. Juste… fatiguée. Je suis fatiguée. Le sol était… Je suis juste fatiguée. » Elle ferma ses yeux et serra sa bouche pour empêcher des chapelets de mots sans signification d'en sortir.

« Regardez de ce côté. Cette nuit nous dormirons dans des _lits_, Carter. » Il agrippa ses épaules et la secoua avec douceur. « Des lits. Des lits chauds et doux. Après six semaines de foin dans les greniers, nous avons des lits. »

Sam sourit et leva les yeux sur lui, se forçant à ne pas penser combien il paraissait naturel en portant ces vêtements amples, cette chemise au tissage naturel commune aux natifs de cette planète. Le col était ouvert, révélant quelques poils sombres sur sa poitrine, seulement légèrement parsemés de gris. Mais le creux de sa gorge était juste au niveau de ses yeux. Si elle se penchait…

« Ca semble… ça semble bien, monsieur. »

« Super. » Il tapota son bras avant de se retourner et de quitter la cabane.

Sam expira un long souffle et se retourna pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

oOoOoOoOo

« Composez encore, Sergent. S'il vous plait. »

« Oui, Docteur Jackson. »

Daniel se tenait derrière le Segent Harriman, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et observait alors que le programme d'appel démarrait. Un par un, le Sergent nomma chaque connexion. « … Chevron cinq encodé. Chevron six encodé… »

Daniel retint son souffle.

« Chevron sept non engagé. »

« Euh… » Daniel tapota ses lèvres avec son index. « C'est… étrange… »

« C'est notre quatrième tentative pour appeler P9X-4EV en vingt deux minutes, Daniel Jackson. Il semble qu'il y ait un disfonctionnement de la Porte. »

Daniel se pinça les lèvres, analysant chaque parcelle d'information. Six des sept chevrons s'enclenchaient, mais le dernier chevron refusait de se verrouiller.

« Appelez le Site Alpha. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Si nous pouvons appeler le Site Alpha, nous saurons que ce n'est pas la Porte. Ce sera notre connexion pour P9X-4EV. »

Le Sergent Harriman hocha la tête, et entra les coordonnées. L'anneau intérieur tourna avec son familier grincement, et un par un les chevrons se verrouillèrent en place. Y compris le septième. Le vortex jaillit dans la Salle d'embarquement. Daniel fixa à travers la vitre, espérant que la pièce manquante du puzzle apparaîtrait quelque part. Le Sergent expliqua au Capitaine Sheffield qu'ils testaient simplement la Porte, et puis ils la fermèrent.

« Composez P9X-4EV », dit Daniel aussitôt que la salle fut silencieuse à nouveau. « S'il vous plait. »

Personne ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis le Sergent Harriman dit doucement. « Oui, Docteur Jackson. »

« S'il vous plait faites-moi savoir si nous établissons la connexion », demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il montait les marches de l'escalier en spiral menant à la salle de briefing au-dessus.

Une fois là, il se laissa tomber dans un siège et reposa sa main sur le dos de sa main. _'Eh bien, c'était intéressant…'_ Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas sur les marches et leva les yeux pour voir le reflet du Colonel Reynolds sur la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Docteur Jackson ? »

« Apparemment, la Porte a un disfonctionnement. »

« Et ? »

« Et Sam et Jack sont toujours sur P9X-4EV. »

« Expliquez. »

Il rapporta rapidement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jack, clarifiant le retour sur Terre avec Sam, et la façon dont la Porte n'avait pas semblé se connecter tout de suite. Et comment la Porte ne se reconnectait plus.

« Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous revenu ici avant que vous ne tentiez de recomposer ? »

« Euh, peut-être dix minutes. Je suis allé à mon labo, rassembler ce dont j'avais besoin et rejoint Teal'c dans la Salle d'embarquement. Quand le Sergent Harriman a tenté de composer, rien ne s'est passé. »

« Et c'était… »

« Il y a vingt sept minutes et quarante deux secondes », termina Teal'c alors qu'il atteignait le haut des marches. « Nous sommes toujours incapable d'établir une connexion. »

Le Colonel Reynolds s'assit et tambourina le dessus de la table avec ses doigts. « Combien de temps s'attendaient-ils que vous seriez partis ? »

« Une heure au plus. »

Le Colonel Reynolds arpenta le tapis le long de la vitre faisant face à la Salle d'embarquement, ses mains serrées derrière son dos. Alors qu'il marchait, Teal'c s'assit à côté de Daniel et tous les deux le regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

« La Procédure Standard des Opérations quand une équipe off-world ne peut pas être contactée est de tenter le contact toutes les heures. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capable soit de résoudre le problème, soit de recomposer, nous continuerons de cette manière. »

« Pendant combien de temps ? » demanda Daniel. « Combien de temps allons-nous juste composer l'adresse avant d'essayer quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Et quelle sera notre prochaine action ? »

Daniel regarda vers Teal'c. « Bonne question. »

Reynolds tourna brusquement sa tête pour les fixer, et Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c. Le grand Jaffa haussa un sourcil.

« Nous tenterons de recomposer au début de chaque heure. Maintenant je vais aller avertir le Général Hammond. » Le Colonel Reynolds tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack. « La prochaine fois que le Général O'Neill décide de gambader sur une planète… » marmonna-t-il, mais ne finit jamais sa pensée.

oOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Jack marchait le long de la route poussiéreuse qui menait des champs de Aaroon Sonarnon à la maison, juste au moment où le soleil se couchait derrière l'horizon et que la brillance de l'Ornorean prenait le dessus. Il était fatigué. Fatigué jusqu'à l'os. Si profondément fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à un endroit de son corps qui ne l'était pas. Mais ironiquement, il se sentait bien. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une journée au soleil ne faisant rien d'autre que des travaux physiques.

Et nettoyer les champs inférieurs de Aaroon pour les préparer pour la saison de 'repos' pouvait définitivement être qualifié de travail physique. Il venait là depuis près de deux semaines, maniant la faux pour couper l'herbe épaisse et fendant le bois et l'empiler pour la venue du froid.

Trois mois. Ca faisait trois mois depuis que cette fichue Porte refusait de composer une adresse. Religieusement, chaque matin Sam venait jusqu'à la Porte et faisait un essai. Et chaque jour, elle signalait un échec. Jack commençait à penser qu'ils étaient coincés ici pour un moment, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'Ornorean s'achève.

Ce qui signifiait un moment.

Il vit les lumières de la maison en avant, et entama presque une petite foulée mais décida qu'il était trop fatigué. Un repas chaud et une douche plus chaude seraient le paradis maintenant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était probable. Peut-être quelque nourriture chaude, mais il n'y aurait pas de douche et si l'eau dans la cuvette était chaude, elle serait loin d'être brûlante. Puis dormir. Merveilleux sommeil.

Jack arriva sur le porche et ouvrit la porte. « Carter ? »

La grande salle était vide, mais un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et l'odeur d'un ragoût mélangée à la senteur du noyer brûlant, fit gargouiller son estomac. S'il devait vivre sans électricité, eau courante ou voitures, Jack n'aurait pu penser à quelque chose de mieux en rentrant chez lui qu'une maison chaleureuse et un ragoût fait maison sur la cuisinière.

Et une femme magnifique.

Il écarta cette pensée. Permettre ses pensées de s'attarder trop longtemps sur Sam était devenue une habitude. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? Ils partageaient une maison. Ils dormaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre dans un coin de la pièce. Ils mangeaient ensemble. Il se levait chaque matin pour elle. Depuis ces trois derniers mois.

Jack retourna à la porte et regarda à l'extérieur dans le crépuscule qui s'installait. « Carter ? » appela-t-il. « Probablement en visite chez Sarai, ou quelque chose », dit-il tout haut à la pièce vide.

Marchant vers le feu, il vit qu'elle avait laissé un pot d'eau à chauffer. Jack le souleva des braises et le posa près de la table, récupérant un gant de toilette du tas bien rangé que Sam avait fait dans le meuble à côté de l'évier. Alors qu'il retournait vers la cheminée, il retira sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la jeta vers le pied de son lit. Une douleur cuisante s'élança à travers sa poitrine et il siffla, regardant la longue balafre qui s'étirait du sternum à l'épaule gauche. La faux avait tourné dans sa main et la pointe l'avait frappé à la moitié de sa rotation plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une coupure profonde, mais ça piquait encore vachement. Comme lorsque l'on se coupe avec le bord d'une feuille de papier.

Jack plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude et soupira. Il trempa le gant de toilette, et commença à se nettoyer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sam entra, un panier à son bras. Elle portait une jupe fleurie et un chemiser blanc en lin, ayant dû abandonner son treillis quand ils l'avaient déchiré sur un clou à découvert. Jack se figea, ses mains dans l'eau, alors qu'elle fermait la porte. Elle posa le panier, et se tourna vers le feu, sursautant avec un petit cri quand elle le vit.

« Monsieur ! Je – Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez rentré. »

« Juste maintenant. Merci – hum, merci pour l'eau chaude. »

Sam hocha la tête, et prit un bol sur le buffet. « Avez-vous faim ? Je ne sais pas comment sera ce ragoût. Sarai m'a dit quoi faire, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour la cuisine. »

« Si son goût est moitié aussi bon que son odeur, ce sera excellent. »

« Elle m'a renvoyée avec des biscuits. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à mettre de la viande et des légumes dans un pot. Je pense que faire des biscuits en partant de zéro est peut-être encore au-delà de mes capacités. »

« Carter », dit-il fermement, lui faisant lever les yeux. « Ce sera excellent. »

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, ses yeux grands ouverts, puis hocha la tête et remplit de ragoût le bol. Jack enleva l'excès d'eau du gant de toilette et posa le pot et le tissu sur le sol près du feu. Quand il se tourna, Sam était à portée de bras avec le ragoût et les biscuits dans les mains.

« Tenez. »

« Merci. Carter, vous allez bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Mangez. Et ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. »

« Je vais juste prendre une chemise propre. » Il se détourna pour aller à son lit, quand Sam lui toucha le bras, lui envoyant des décharges d'électricité.

« Attendez. Monsieur, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Jack baissa les yeux sur la coupure. Elle était encore rouge vif là où le sang était venu à la surface, mais ça ne saignait plus. « Oh, la faux et moi avons eu des mots. J'ai gagné. Vous devriez voir la faux. »

Elle ne dit rien, ne sourit même pas à sa plaisanterie, mais poussa doucement sur ses bras pour le tourner vers la lumière de la cheminée. Une lampe à huile brûlait sur la table, mais le feu de la cheminée dégageait une lumière plus brillante.

« Ca va, Carter. »

Jack s'étrangla presque sur les mots quand elle passa ses doigts sur la peau nue, le contact si doux que cela le fit presque gémir. _'Merde !'_

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, sans quitter des yeux sa poitrine. Jack sentit son souffle contre sa peau toujours légèrement humide.

Il dut déglutir, et espéra que sa voix était assez forte pour qu'elle entende. « Euh, non. Eh bien. Ca pique. »

« Nous devrions y mettre quelque chose. »

« Nous n'avons plus de triple-A. Qu'allez-vous faire ? L'embrasser pour la rendre moins douloureuse ? »

Elle leva son menton, et il entendit sa brusque respiration lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard. _'D'où diable est-ce que ça vient, O'Neill ? L'embrasser pour la rendre moins douloureuse ? Ah bravo !'_

Jack ne prit pas la décision consciente de faire cela, mais ses mains touchèrent sa taille, et avec le léger contact, Sam s'approcha plus près. Sa paume vint contre sa poitrine, et Jack tressaillit presque à la chaleur de ce contact. Etait-ce le feu ? Ou était-ce juste elle ? Elle releva son menton et emprisonna son regard pendant juste un instant de plus avant qu'elle ne ferme ses yeux et se penche en avant. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la coupure, et Jack involontairement s'arrêta de respirer, ses doigts s'enroulant dans le tissu de sa jupe.

Ses paupières battirent et s'ouvrirent, et elle leva à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Jack laissa ses yeux errer sur son visage, remarquant que ses cheveux avaient poussé assez long pour boucler sous sa mâchoire, et trois nouvelles tâches de rousseur étaient apparues sur l'arrête de son nez. Il leva une main et toucha sa joue, son pouce caressant ses lèvres. Sa langue vint les humidifier, les laissant brillantes dans la lumière du feu.

Jack pencha sa tête et s'approcha d'elle, annulant la distance entre leurs lèvres. Son souffle caressait sa joue en vagues brèves et superficielles. Mais alors qu'il sentit la douceur de sa bouche, Sam s'arracha brutalement à son étreinte. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte.

« Je -- ah -- besoin de-- » Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. La porte se ferma derrière elle, laissant Jack à nouveau seul.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise et claqua ses coudes sur la table, soutenant sa tête de ses mains. Le bol de ragoût le tentait à nouveau, mais Jack avait complètement perdu son appétit.

Son appétit pour la nourriture, en tout cas. Son appétit pour Sam Carter était presque vorace.

oOoOoOoOo

« Si vous me permettez de dire cela, Samantha, vous semblez distraite aujourd'hui. »

Sam leva les yeux du grand bol de la pâte à gâteau Kakaoah, vers où Sarai était assise à sa table de cuisine. Elle tenait Raeya, leur nouveau né, sous une légère couverture et donnait à la petite fille affamée son repas du milieu de l'après midi.

« Je suis désolée. Avez-vous dit quelque chose ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Sarai sourit. « Pas du tout. Je suis inquiète pour vous, cependant. Venez. Asseyez-vous avec moi et nous pourrons parler. La patte doit monter pendant un petit moment avant que nous puissions la cuire, de toute façon. »

Sam essuya ses mains et s'assit à côté de Sarai. Depuis l'arrivée de Raeya, Sam avait passé ses jours dans la maison des Sonarnon, aidant Sarai avec le bébé et les autres enfants. Sarai souleva Raeya de la couverture et l'installa sur son épaule pour le rot. Quand un bruit si incroyablement sonore pour une chose si petite résonna à travers la cuisine, Sam éclata de rire.

« Elle est la fille de son père. Un mangeur enthousiaste, et aimant montrer sa gratitude », dit Sarai. « Tenez. Mes bras sont las. Voudriez-vous la tenir quelques instants ? »

« Voudriez-vous que je l'étende sur un somme ? »

« Il fait encore jour. Elle doit rester éveillée. »

Sam hocha la tête et prit Raeya, installant le bébé dans l'angle de son bras. « C'est un bébé magnifique. »

« Bien que j'aime habituellement parler de la beauté de mes enfants, je veux parler de vous, Samantha. Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ? »

Sam secoua sa tête. « Rien. Je vais bien. »

Sarai sourit et inclina sa tête sur le côté. « Samantha. Vous avez été avec nous pendant quatre changements de lune. Peut-être que ce n'est pas longtemps d'où vous venez, mais c'est assez long pour moi pour vous connaître, ma chère amie. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai vu un poids dans vos yeux. Etes-vous malheureuse ? Votre maison vous manque ? »

Sans réfléchir, Sam commença à bercer lentement Raeya. « Non, ce n'est pas – eh bien, oui. La maison me manque. Les longs bains brûlants et les plats chinois livrés me manquent. » Sam sourit à l'air perplexe de Sarai. « Je vous ai parlé à notre seconde visite, notre culture est très différente d'ici. De bien des façons je vous envie la vie que vous avez ici, mais c'est difficile d'en changer. »

« Et ceci est ce qui vous trouble ? »

Sam détourna les yeux du regard inquisiteur de Sarai et se concentra sur les traits délicats de Raeya. Ses lèvres roses faisaient une moue en forme de cœur, et son menton bougeait toujours même dans le sommeil contre un sein qui n'était plus là.

« Est-ce, peut-être, Jack ? »

Sa tête se tourna brusquement. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Non. Je... juste-- » Sam soupira. « Je ne peux pas expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même, Sarai. »

Ils glissèrent dans un silence confortable, et Sam caressa les cheveux doux de Raeya. Même ici, sans toutes les lotions et crèmes préemballées, les bébés sentaient toujours comme des bébés.

« Vous êtes douée avec elle. »

« Merci. »

« Etes-vous sûre que vous ne savez pas ce qui vous trouble ? »

'_Je sais exactement ce qui me trouble'_. Mais, Sam décida mentalement que dire à Sarai qu'elle fantasmait après son officier supérieur – plus que fantasmer – c'était tellement plus – ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine depuis le quasi baiser dans la cabane, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit un mot sur cela. La tension dans la cabane était chaque nuit si épaisse qu'elle aurait pu la couper avec cette sacrée faux qui avait blessé la poitrine de Jack.

« Je pense que je me sens un peu inutile », dit-elle finalement, repoussant l'autre émotion qui la laissait frustrée et à cran.

« Inutile ? Samantha, vous avez été une bénédiction pour moi. Vous m'avez aidée continuellement avant et depuis la naissance de Raeya. Tella est une aide, mais les autres enfants sont toujours jeunes. »

« Et j'ai été heureuse d'aider. J'y ai pris plaisir. Mais, sur Terre je suis une scientifique. Une exploratrice. Depuis huit ans… ce qui fait environ onze de vos cycles… depuis je ne passais pas plus d'un jour sans décortiquer la technologie Goa'uld, ou voyager sur d'autres mondes, ou avoir le Général me demandant de régler tel ou tel problème. Je – Je ne suis pas une femme au foyer, Sarai. »

« Les femmes sont de remarquables créatures, Samantha. Nous devenons souvent plus que nous n'aurions jamais pensé être. »

_oOo_

_« Vous savez, toutes ces années je me suis concentrée sur le travail. J'ai juste supposé qu'un jour j'… »_

_« Auriez une vie ? »_

_« Et vous ? Si les choses étaient différentes… »_

_« Je ne serais pas ici. »_

_oOo_

Sam inspira, et dut cligner des yeux difficilement pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage de Raeya. _'Eh bien, les choses étaient certainement différentes…'_

oOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Ceci est vraiment bon, Carter », dit Jack, en prenant un autre morceau de pommes de terre écrasées, copieusement garnies d'un assaisonnement qu'il ne reconnut pas. Mais mince, c'était bon. « Vous avez fait de grandes choses avec le jambon. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, silencieuse de l'autre côté de la table, en face de lui, et poussa sa fourchette dans l'assiette pleine de nourriture devant elle. Il l'avait vue prendre peut-être quatre ou cinq bouchées. Jack reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette, l'observant pendant quelques minutes. « Aaroon a dit que vous avez été super avec Sarai. Il dit qu'il ne s'est pas autant inquiété avec quelqu'un avec elle. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers le feu. La lueur des flammes éclairait son visage, mais ses yeux étaient assombris par ses pensées.

« Il a dit que vous vous occupiez bien des enfants. »

Sam ne dit rien, regardant simplement les flammes.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu dans le champ aujourd'hui. Un lion, un épouvantail et un homme en fer blanc avec cette petite brunette *_sexy_*. Ils chantaient et dansaient comme dans un spectacle de Broadway. »

« Euh, huh… »

« Puis ce lapin est arrivé en courant, criant qu'il était en retard. Puis il a sauté dans ce trou _géant_… Carter ! »

Sam sursauta, renversant presque sa coupe d'eau. Jack l'attrapa et la redressa, l'observant alors qu'elle essayait de se recomposer.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur. J'étais-- »

« Préoccupée ? »

Elle rencontra son regard pendant un bref instant avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau. C'était ainsi depuis presque deux semaines. Sam parlait à peine, et quand elle le faisait c'était généralement rapide et concis, ainsi elle pouvait le tenir éloigné d'elle. Elle se ruait hors du lit au matin, généralement avant qu'il ne pense même à ouvrir ses yeux, parce qu'il se réveillait toujours dans une maison vide. Le feu était toujours allumé, la version autochtone du café chauffant sur la cuisinière, mais pas de Sam.

Il n'était pas idiot, malgré ce que certains pensaient. Il savait pourquoi. Ce fichu presque baiser. Jack aussi n'était pas aveugle. Ce moment n'avait pas été unilatéral. Ils avaient été _là_ tous les deux. Mais Sam avait été assez intelligente pour reculer, parce qu'il n'avait fichtrement pas prévu cela.

Mais cette nuit, ça semblait être davantage.

Sam se leva, et prit son assiette vide. Jack posa sa main sur la sienne, l'arrêtant. « Hé… »

Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, mais il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main. Si elle ne l'enlevait pas, il ne le ferait pas non plus. Sa peau était chaude, et en dépit du travail qu'elle faisait durant le jour, elle était étonnamment douce. Jack tenta le destin et caressa ses articulations avec son pouce.

« Et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à la traverser ? » dit-elle enfin, la voix tendue.

« Qui ? Daniel et Teal'c ? »

Sam hocha la tête, le regardant. Ses yeux brillaient d'humidité, et il serra sa main.

« Je me sens si égoïste que je n'ai pas pensé à cela jusqu'à maintenant. La connexion de la Porte est en panne, et ils ont passé à travers. Et si l'Ornorean dépassait le vortex et qu'ils ne soient pas rentrés ? Et si tout le monde sur Terre pense que nous sommes tous morts ? »

« Carter, ils vont bien. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Elle le dévisageait, avec espoir. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons scientifiques, n'avait probablement pas de solution à tout cela, de toute façon. Mais Sam ne lui demandait jamais d'assurance. Ne le regardait jamais comme si elle avait besoin qu'il résolve les choses. Il serait damné s'il foutait en l'air cela quand elle le faisait.

« Parce que l'alternative n'est pas acceptable. Elle s'est connectée, ils sont rentrés, c'est tout. »

« S'ils étaient rentrés, est-ce que quelqu'un ne serait pas venu à présent ? »

« J'étais sur Edora pendant trois mois avant-- » Son regard baissa, et Jack se donna des coups de pied mentalement de rappeler _ce_ monumental écart de jugement. « C'est un fait, Carter. S'ils peuvent venir, ils viendront. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Daniel fera de l'auto stop avec mon pote Thor, et s'ils peuvent, ils viendront. Jusque là… »

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas son sourire typique qui-rendait-fou-son-cœur, mais c'était quelque chose.

« Jusque là, nous mangeons du gâteau ? »

Jack se redressa. « Du gâteau ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit, cette fois le bon. « Oui. Je suis allée aider Sarai à cuisiner-- »

« Je l'aurais parié. »

« Donc, j'ai essayé d'en faire un moi-même aujourd'hui. »

« Super ! Apportez-le ! »

Sam retira sa main de la sienne, alors, et ses doigts se sentirent incroyablement vides. Il s'adossa sur sa chaise alors qu'elle posait les assiettes dans l'évier et ouvrait le buffet qu'il avait construit à côté de la cuisinière. A l'intérieur il y avait un plat drapé dans un tissu ciré qu'elle enleva précautionneusement.

« C'est un peu…euh, déformé. Mais Sarai m'a assurée que ça ne changeait pas le goût. »

Le gâteau était incroyable. Moelleux et spongieux, et absolument délicieux. Jack dévora la première tranche qu'elle lui donna, et accepta volontiers la seconde. Quand il eut fini, et se sentit comme s'il allait éclater, il se leva et sortit dehors, puis entra en traînant la baignoire en métal derrière lui. Pour sa taille, elle était étonnamment légère et Jack se fit une note mentale de poser la question à Aaroon le lendemain matin. Sam leva son regard du gâteau qu'elle recouvrait.

« Monsieur ? Que faites-vous ? »

« Un gâteau comme cela mérite un long bain brûlant. Là, juste à côté du feu. Vous… » il balaya de sa main l'endroit autour d'elle. « Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous ferai savoir quand c'est prêt. »

Son sourire était un bonus à la soirée. D'aucun aurait pensé que le gâteau était suffisant…

oOoOoOoOo

Sam était assise à la petite table, dans sa petite maison, avec son petit jeu de cartes qu'elle avait presque troué à force de l'utiliser. Dieu merci, Jack ne partait jamais off-world sans quelque chose pour le distraire. Elle retourna trois cartes, ne vit aucune qui convienne, et souffla bruyamment.

La fenêtre près de l'évier cliqueta alors qu'une autre rafale de vent tournoyait autour de la maison. Elle leva les yeux pour voir un léger nuage de neige danser et tourbillonner dehors. Sarai lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de neige, et Sam pensa que c'était à cause du froid. Fichtrement trop froid pour neiger.

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle recula de la table et prit son châle sur la patère à côté de la porte. Le tas de bois près du manteau était bas, et ils auraient besoin de plus jusqu'au matin. Elle ferait peut-être aussi bien d'aller en chercher maintenant pendant qu'il y avait un peu de lumière.

Sam ouvrit la porte de la cabane, et le vent fit tourbillonner ses cheveux sur son visage, cinglant ses joues. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour une veste de combat et des bottes. Elle lutta contre le vent, essayant de garder le châle autour d'elle, et se dirigea vers le tas de bois que Jack avait fait contre le mur de la maison. Avec quatre bûches sur ses bras, elle retourna vers la porte.

« Laissez-moi prendre ça, Carter. » Jack bondit des marches du porche et essaya de lui prendre les bûches.

« Je vais le faire, monsieur. »

« Rentrez dans la maison. Il fait plus froid que-- »

Sam le fusilla du regard.

« -- Il fait fichtrement froid. »

« Je vais le faire, monsieur. »

Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une autre séance pour savoir qui fait quoi dans la maison. C'avait été le sujet d'une discussion animée au cours du dernier mois, en particulier depuis que le froid s'était installé dans la vallée, les confinant de plus en plus à l'intérieur. Les disputes portaient plus sur ce que Sam était parfaitement capable de faire, mais Jack ne pensait pas que Sam devrait le faire. Comme couper et ranger le bois, ou apparemment le transporter dans la maison. Sortir dans la nuit pour fermer les portes de la grange quand une tempête survenait brusquement. Hier, il avait tiqué parce qu'elle avait traîné les lits au fond de la pièce plus près de la cheminée sans l'appeler pour l'aider.

Comme si elle n'était pas capable de traîner deux lits sur trois mètres.

« Carter. »

« Je _vais_ le faire, monsieur. »

Elle se détourna brutalement de lui, sans réaliser qu'il avait une prise sur une des bûches, et tous les quatre tombèrent de ses bras. Elles tombèrent sur le sol de l'entrée avec une série de bruits sourds, et Jack cria de douleur, sautillant sur un pied. Il trébucha en arrière vers le tas de bois et s'y appuya, tenant son pied droit en l'air.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau. « Merde, Carter ! »

« Je suis désolée. Mais, monsieur-- »

« Ca suffit ! » cria-t-il, levant sa main pour l'arrêter. « Carter, _ne_ m'appelez _plus_ 'monsieur'. »

« Comment ? »

Il s'éloigna des bûches, ménageant son pied alors qu'il marchait vers elle, ses poings fermés à côté de lui. « J'ai dit _ne_ m'appelez _pas_ 'monsieur'. »

Elle le fixa, sachant que le choc devait être visible sur son visage.

« Merde, Carter. Nous sommes à quelques _centaines_ d'années lumière de la Terre. Nous sommes coincés ici depuis six mois. Nous vivons dans la même _maison_, Nom de Dieu. Je ne pense pas qu'Oncle Sam va envoyer un espion pour voir si vous m'appelez 'monsieur' ! »

Elle inspira lentement, le fixant durement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. « Est-ce un ordre, _Général_ ? » gronda-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent visiblement et ses mains se relâchèrent. Sam marcha par-dessus les bûches à ses pieds et se tourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Jack leva la main et attrapa son coude, ramenant son attention vers lui.

« Sam… »

La fureur et la frustration étaient parties, comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un robinet et les avaient coupées. Elle regarda dans ses yeux, et vit l'esquisse de chaleur de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Sam inclina son menton et tenta un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se retirer et de rentrer dans la maison.

oOoOoOoOo

« Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre que vous aviez besoin, Jack ? »

Jack leva les yeux du morceau de verre circulaire convexe qu'il avait ramassé d'un petit panier sur le comptoir du magasin de troc. « Hum, ouais. Du café. »

Breana, la femme en charge du magasin de troc, pencha sa tête et regarda Jack avec une expression confuse sur son visage.

« Café… euh, un truc sombre. Pulvérisez-le, buvez-le. Ce que vous appelez… »

« Votre prononciation est simplement un peu erronée, Jack. Nous l'appelons Keva, de la fève de Keva. »

'_Vous l'appelez Keva, je l'appelle Java…'_

« Ouais, c'est cela. Une livre – un sac – de cela. S'il vous plait. »

Alors qu'elle partait à l'arrière de la pièce pour récupérer le café… keva… quelque soit le nom… Jack retourna à l'examen du verre. Il prit le panier et fouilla le contenu, trouvant une variété de tailles et d'épaisseurs. Certains étaient convexes, certains concaves avec différents degrés de pouvoir de grossissement et de réduction.

« Ce sont des jouets pour les enfants. Eman Tennson, notre artisan verrier et fondeur, les fabrique. »

Jack en leva un sur un œil, testant sa puissance alors qu'il modifiait la distance avec son visage. « Pourrais-je prendre certains ce ceux-ci ? »

Breana semblait intriguée. Jack trouvait qu'elle semblait souvent intriguée quand ils parlaient. « Si vous voulez. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Avez-vous quelques carrés de cuir ? A peu près de cette taille ? » Il tendit ses mains en exemple. Elle hocha la tête, semblant toujours intriguée. « J'en prendrai deux, s'il vous plait. Non ! trois. »

Elle disparut à nouveau et Jack tria les verres pour trouver les plus adéquats pour ce dont il aurait besoin. Il les empila sur le comptoir, et quand Breana revint elle les roula et les attacha dans un morceau de tissu pour les protéger. L'expression déconcertée sur son visage était pire maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle se rendait finalement compte qu'il _était_ vraiment d'une autre planète.

« Autre chose ? »

« Avez-vous du papier ? »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Hum, vous écrivez dessus. » Il leva sa main comme un calepin et un stylo, écrivant sur sa paume. « Pas les ardoises qu'ils utilisent à l'école. Permanent. Comme des livres. »

« Oh, oui ! Des parchemins. »

« Parchemins ! Bien sûr. _Ce_ mot était le même. Pourrais-je en avoir quelques uns ? »

« En vrac ? »

« L'avez-vous sous forme de livre ? » Il joignit ses paumes et les ouvrit comme un livre. Elle secoua sa tête. « Pas de problème. Je le prendrai comme vous l'avez. »

Avec toutes ses affaires soigneusement emballées, Jack remercia Breana et mit le tout dans le cartable en cuir qu'il avait amené pour mettre tout cela. Pendant tout le retour jusque chez Aaroon puis à la maison, il réfléchit et forma une idée dans sa tête. Ca pourrait peut-être marcher…

oOoOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose », dit Jack alors qu'il rinçait et séchait la dernière assiette du dîner.

Sam leva les yeux du jeu de solitaire sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Jack se retourna et marcha vers elle, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Je pense que nous en sommes arrivés à accepter l'idée que nous allons rester ici pendant un moment, d'accord ? »

Sam posa les cartes et se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Eh bien, pendant que nous sommes ici nous devrions probablement _faire_ quelque chose, d'accord ? Enregistrer des données scientifiques… un truc comme ça. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, et sourit d'un sourire ouais-ce-serait-bien-mais. Jack leva sa main et lui fit signe de venir de l'autre côté de la cabane avec lui. Il entendit sa chaise racler sur le bois alors qu'il s'éloignait, allant vers son lit pour retirer une boîte du dessous. Le haut était drapé d'un morceau de tissu qu'i enleva quand elle le rejoignit.

« Ce ne sera pas la chose la plus précise du monde, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le calibrer », dit Jack alors qu'il enlevait le télescope de la boîte, le posant sur le lit. Il entendit le doux hoquet de Sam, mais ne la regardait pas. Pas encore. « Je suppose que vous serez capable de… » il montra le plafond. « Obtenir une meilleure vue du champ de l'Ornorean et au moins connaître _pourquoi_ nous sommes coincés. Et vous savez, ce métal avec lequel la baignoire est faite ? Combien il est léger ? Un peu comme l'aluminium, mais diablement plus solide. J'ai parlé à Aaroon de cela, et il dit qu'il est abondant dans les collines. Ca pourrait être utile, non ? »

Il la regarda alors, et une vague de chaleur le frappa à la vue du bonheur sincère qui illuminait son visage. Jack sourit, et se retourna vers la boîte.

« J'en ai fabriqué deux. Pas encore sûr du grossissement, mais je l'ai évalué pour celui-ci. » Il posa une version beaucoup plus petite du télescope sur le lit, tenant l'autre dans sa main. « C'est quelque part autour de quinze fois. Et celui-ci environ trente fois. Je pense que je pourrais parler à Eman Tennson – le type qui fabrique les lentilles – et voir s'il peut les fabriquer en suivant les consignes. Il le fabrique maintenant pour les enfants. Comme jouets. »

Sam prit la petite lentille de grossissement et la posa sur son œil. « C'est incroyable… » dit-elle doucement.

Jack s'arrêta pour l'observer, se réjouissant de l'excitation dans les yeux de Sam. Presque comme quand elle faisait une nouvelle découverte, ou avait enfin compris le fonctionnement d'un de ses bidules.

« Oh ! Et j'ai essayé d'obtenir un carnet préfabriqué, mais ils n'en avaient pas. Aussi, j'ai fait ça. »

Il prit les derniers objets contenus de la boîte. Deux carnets en cuir avec des parchemins blancs liés, chacun avec un crayon de carbone attaché par une lanière en cuir. Sam les prit de ses mains, passant sa main sur le cuir doux.

« Vous avez fabriqué ceci ? Tout ceci ? »

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai juste pensé que vous – nous – devrions consigner ce phénomène. De cette façon, quand nous rentrerons sur Terre-- »

Il s'arrêta à mi phrase quand Sam entoura de ses bras son cou et se colla à lui. Les carnets tombèrent sur le lit avec un bruit étouffé alors que ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Jack l'étreignit en retour, pressant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Par l'enfer, il ne serait jamais celui qui repousserait une chance de serrer Samantha Carter dans ses bras.

« Merci… Jack », dit-elle contre son oreille.

Il resserra son étreinte, fermant ses yeux quand elle dit son nom. Depuis leur 'dispute' elle ne l'avait pas appelé. Pas monsieur. Pas Général. Pas même crétin. Rien.

Elle recula, ses mains glissant de ses épaules sur ses bras, mais il ne la relâcha pas. Pas encore. « Eh, ce n'était rien. »

Sam sourit. « Ce n'était pas 'rien', Jack. Combien de temps avez-vous travaillé sur ceci ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mais ne voulait pas encore enlever ses mains de sa taille. « Une semaine. Presque deux. Peut-être… eh bien, trois. »

Elle toucha sa joue, posant sa paume contre sa peau, et Jack ne pensa pas deux fois pour se tourner vers ce contact. Son pouce effleura ses lèvres, et il se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches. Il l'avait touchée de la même façon. Jack baissa les yeux sur elle, rencontrant son regard.

Ce qu'il vit là s'élança à travers son sang comme un feu de forêt. Ses yeux bougèrent pour se poser sur sa bouche, et Jack réprima difficilement un gémissement lorsqu'elle se redressa sur ses pieds et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant quelques battements de cœur, ils gardèrent leurs lèvres en contact, sans bouger. Puis Sam ouvrit ses lèvres et, pour Jack, le monde explosa.

Il glissa une main vers le haut de son dos pour la maintenir plus près, caressant son visage de l'autre alors qu'il penchait sa bouche ouverte sur la sienne. Leurs langues se lièrent, fermant le circuit électrique, l'électricité s'élançant à travers son corps, démultipliant chaque sensation.

Jack bougea ses mains sur son corps, s'enivrant de chaque courbe qu'il connaissait de vue mais n'avait jamais touchée. Elle s'appuya sur lui, ses bras venant entourer et presser son dos. Quand ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise, et ses mains délicates et pourtant fortes touchèrent sa peau, Jack glissa ses doigts sous ses vêtements mais se força à s'écarter.

Sam leva les yeux sur lui, ses yeux sombres et lourds de ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Jack connaissait bien cela. Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau, bouleversant sa capacité de penser. Et il avait besoin de penser.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jack ? »

Il leva une main pour toucher son visage, et elle ferma ses yeux alors qu'elle embrassait sa paume. Jack eut envie de gémir à cet effet érotique.

« Sam… » réussit-il à dire. Elle leva à nouveau le regard sur lui. « Je ne suis pas Pete. »

Elle se retira, il pouvait le voir arriver. Et pas seulement de ses bras. Sam recula jusqu'à ce que ses mollets heurtent le bord du lit. « Quoi ? »

Jack garda le contact aussi longtemps qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte, mais laissa ses bras tendus. « Ce ne serait pas correct. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par ce ne serait pas correct ? » Sa voix était étonnamment basse, et la cabane soudain assez grande pour l'engloutir complètement.

Il leva sa main et la passa à l'arrière de son cou et pencha sa tête en avant, essayant de dépasser le voile de désir pour lui faire comprendre. Ca ne pouvait pas être simplement…

« Je ne peux pas le remplacer. Un remplaçant », dit-il finalement.

Elle le dévisageait de ses yeux écarquillés. « Comment pouvez-vous même penser-- ? »

« Comment ? Parce que, Sam, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié vous étiez _fiancée_. A lui. » Il s'arrêta et fit un pas prudent vers elle. « Pas à moi. »

Elle détourna le regard et croisa ses bras sur son corps, déglutissant, visiblement avant de parler encore. « Ca fait six mois. Jack… »

« Et qu'est-ce que _ça_ veut dire, Sam ? Ca sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à la maison et nous ferons du mieux que nous pourrons avec cela ? »

Elle tressaillit visiblement, sa bouche ouverte. Sam déglutit difficilement avant de parler. « Non, Jack. » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Jack s'affaissa durement sur le bord se son lit, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Pour l'amour du ciel », murmura-t-il dans un souffle. _'Une fois encore, O'Neill, les choses sont complètement hors contrôle'_. Après quelques instants de silence prolongé entre eux, son corps si crispé et tendu qu'il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, Jack se leva.

Sam l'observa avec des yeux remplis de larmes, et il toucha son bras. « Je suis désolé, Sam. Je ne-- » Il secoua sa tête et laissa sa main retomber de son bras, puis marcha vers la porte.

oOoOoOoOo

Le corps tout entier de Sam se crispa lorsque la porte se referma, et elle ferma ses yeux étroitement dans le silence de la cabane qui semblait soudain si vaste et pesant. Ses yeux brûlaient et elle refoula les larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer profondément, et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau dans sa cage.

Elle s'affaissa sur le bord de son lit. Réfléchir aux dernières minutes était comme d'essayer de comprendre un film quand quelqu'un a coupé le son.

Jack O'Neill n'avait jamais été la personne la plus éloquente qu'elle avait connue, mais au bout du compte elle arrivait généralement à le comprendre. Si elle avait prêté attention et n'avait pas sauté sur une quelconque conclusion. Ce qui était le contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle essuya ses joues avec ses doigts, regardant à travers la pièce vers l'étalage des objets qu'il avait faits pour elle. Télescopes, microscopes grossiers, et carnets pour y écrire. Sam sourit, en dépit du poids sur sa poitrine, et ramassa un des carnets. Le cuir tanné était lisse et doux, et il avait pris grand soin pour les confectionner avec des couvertures solides pour le parchemin intérieur. Le parchemin se froissait sous ses doigts alors qu'elle tournait chaque page.

Sam saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et réalisa qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir son baiser. La petite barbe de plusieurs sur ses joues avait écorché sa peau, la laissant fourmillante et sensible. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et ferma ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il comprenne…

Elle se leva du lit et attrapa son châle, l'enroulant à peine autour de ses épaules avant de sortir dans l'air du soir. La légère chute de neige qu'ils avaient eue deux jours avant était déjà partie, mais le sol était dur sous ses pieds et le vent était mordant. Le ciel nocturne était éclairé, comme d'habitude, de filaments argentés de l'Ornorean. Sam se demanda si elle pourrait jamais regarder un simple ciel nocturne à nouveau.

Elle fit des yeux le tour du jardin, et aperçut sa silhouette debout entre la grange où ils gardaient leur vache laitière et le petit groupe de poulets qu'ils avaient accumulés. Son visage était levé vers le ciel et ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle marcha lentement vers lui, prenant une profonde respiration pour calmer ses nerfs et avec un peu de chance lui inspirer les mots justes à dire. Elle était à trois mètres de lui quand il parla.

« Carter… »

Elle s'arrêta, entourant de ses bras son corps autant contre les papillons dans son ventre que contre le froid. C'était ça. Vivre ou mourir. Faire ou ne pas faire. Elle le savait, et Jack aussi, probablement.

« Il fait froid. Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur. » Sa voix était lourde, si basse qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre.

« Je suis venue vous dire quelque chose. »

Il tourna légèrement sa tête, son dos toujours vers elle. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, même dans l'obscurité.

« Vous avez tort, Jack. »

Il prit une inspiration. « A propos de quoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas le remplaçant de Pete. Il était votre remplaçant. »

Jack se retourna sur ses talons, la terre sableuse crissant sous ses pieds. Mais il ne s'approcha pas.

« Quand j'étais sur le Prométhée, j'ai eu des hallucinations. Des visions. Et l'une était de mon père. Il me disait que je méritais d'être heureuse. D'aimer quelqu'un, et d'être aimée totalement en retour. Il m'a dit de trouver cet amour. »

Elle l'entendit expulser son souffle, et sa tête s'inclina en avant, sa silhouette sombre étant son seul guide pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle reprit.

« J'ai mal compris ce qu'il – ce que mon subconscient – essayait de me dire. Je pensais qu'il disait que je devais _aller_ trouver l'amour. De rechercher ailleurs quelque chose que je n'avais pas. »

« Ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait ? »

Sam secoua sa tête. Sa gorge était chargée d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser sortir. Pas encore. « Non. Je ne devais pas trouver l'amour. Je devais simplement l'accepter. Donc, Pete n'était pas l'amour qui me rendrait heureuse. S'il l'était, il ne m'aurait pas fallu plus de deux semaines pour lui dire oui. Il était celui que je m'obligeais à avoir quand je ne pouvais pas avoir celui que je désirais. »

« Comme vous disiez, Sam. Ca fait six mois. Peut-être que c'est simplement le temps et la distance. »

« Non, Jack. Ce n'est pas cela. Savez-vous pourquoi je le sais ? » Il ne dit rien, et elle déglutit pour lutter contre la sécheresse de sa gorge. « Je le sais parce que, jusqu'à ce que vous disiez son nom dans la maison, je n'avais même pas pensé à Pete Shanahan. Pas même après que nous avions réalisé que nous étions coincés ici. Pas durant tous ces mois. Et surtout pas quand vous m'embrassiez. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et Sam put à peine respirer. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Avait-elle trop dit ? Finalement, elle prit une respiration tremblante et se retourna vers la maison. Avant qu'elle ne fasse deux pas, Jack couvrit l'espace entre eux et agrippa son coude, la retournant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui à travers un voile de larmes qu'elle n'avait plus la volonté de cacher.

« Sam, je – Nous ne resterons pas ici pour toujours. »

Elle essaya de sourire, mais le poids sur sa poitrine était trop. « Ici. Sur Terre. Ca n'a plus d'importance, Jack. Je ne peux pas retourner en arrière comme les choses étaient auparavant. C'est trop tard. Je veux ceci – je _vous_ veux – trop pour revenir en arrière. »

Il se rapprocha, amenant son visage dans la lumière fournie par la fenêtre de devant. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs dans la faible lumière, et ses lèvres étaient une ligne droite. Sam retint sa respiration lorsqu'il la tira vers lui, sans dire un mot. Ses grandes mains, avec des doigts si longs qu'il aurait dû être un artiste, tenaient son visage alors qu'il relevait son menton et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Tout disparut – les larmes, le poids, l'inquiétude – alors qu'il se penchait en avant et l'embrassait. Lentement, profondément et complètement.

Son châle glissa de ses épaules alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui, se noyant volontiers dans le plaisir créé par son contact. Un frisson la traversa, et Jack se recula, un petit, lent sourire courbant ses lèvres. Retenant son regard, il glissa une main le long son bras pour lier leurs doigts et se pencha pour ramasser le châle. Sam sourit alors qu'il se redressait, et ensemble – main dans la main – ils marchèrent vers leur cabane.

oOoOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jack blottit son nez contre le cou de Sam, déplaçant ses cheveux sur le côté pour exposer la peau en dessous. Il pressa ses lèvres sur la petite bosse de son épine dorsale, passant le bout de sa langue sur la peau douce.

Sam fredonna doucement et approcha son corps plus près, ses fesses s'ajustant contre son giron alors que ses jambes trouvaient leur place le long des siennes. Il bougea sa main sous le lourd édredon et trouva la courbe de sa taille, explorant avec ses mains ce que la couverture cachait. Jack déplaça ses cheveux de son cou et de ses épaules avec son menton, trouvant l'endroit sous son oreille qui la faisait gémir quand il l'avait sucé doucement la nuit précédente.

Sam gémit.

Jack sourit.

« Ton nez est froid », dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle roulait sur son dos et se tortillait pour trouver de l'espace pour eux deux dans le petit lit.

L'espace exigu lui allait très bien. Ca signifiait simplement que sa peau touchait plus la sienne. La peau de Sam. La peau nue, chaude et douce de Sam. Dans son lit. Sous ses couvertures. Gémissante au contact de _ses_ mains. Il se releva sur un coude et son poing contre la tempe, ainsi il pouvait la voir sous lui. Ses joues étaient roses du sommeil, et ses paupières reposaient encore lourdement sur ses yeux bleus. Jack remonta sa main le long du corps de Sam, appréciant chaque partie qu'il rencontrait, et se pencha pour un long, profond baiser en guise de bonjour.

« Je crois que quelqu'un a oublié de surveiller le feu cette nuit », dit-il contre ses lèvres. « Devait avoir d'autres choses à son esprit. »

« Sûrement… » Sa main sortit de la couverture pour agripper ses cheveux sur la nuque, et l'attirer plus près. Sa jambe remonta et se nicha contre sa hanche, sa cheville entourant sa cuisse pour l'amener encore plus près.

« Ah, merde ! » jura Jack, en reculant.

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda par la fenêtre qui était au milieu de leurs deux lits. Le soleil était déjà haut, et la lumière entrait à flot à travers la fenêtre. « Aaroon et Ebresh viennent ici ce matin. Nous allons sur les collines pour chasser. »

Ses doigts dansaient autour de son oreille et le long de sa mâchoire, descendant pour dessiner sa clavicule. « Seras-tu de retour cette nuit ? »

Jack sourit largement, et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu peux en être sûre ! Des équidés 'non domestiqués' ne pourraient me tenir éloigné. »

Sam sourit à la plaisanterie cachée. Jack savait qu'il devrait sortir du lit chaud, mais après huit ans à désirer cela –Samantha Carter dans ses bras— c'était dur de la quitter. Il se réinstalla dans le lit, juste pendant une autre minute, reposant sa joue sur sa poitrine. Sous son oreille, il pouvait entendre le rythme régulier de son cœur. Les doigts de Sam caressaient ses cheveux, et Jack savait que ceci était tout simplement le paradis.

En gémissant de protestation, il se força à sortir ses jambes de sous les couvertures, sur le côté du lit. « Reste encore là jusqu'à ce que le feu soit allumé. »

Sam hocha la tête, balayant une boucle de cheveux blonds de sa joue. Jack leva la main et la remit derrière son oreille. Puis il se leva et mit son pantalon avant de jeter plusieurs bûches sur le feu. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit, après avoir mis un pot de café sur la cuisinière et vérifié que le feu avait bien démarré. Sam avait fermé ses yeux à nouveau, et Jack se retrouva à observer son sommeil.

'_Dieu, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vue.'_

Il termina le café, prit quelques minutes pour se laver et se raser avec l'eau froide de la pompe parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de la chauffer, et mit une chemise propre. Alors qu'il finissait juste de lacer ses chaussures, il y eut un coup léger sur la porte. Jack jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit pour voir si Sam était réveillée, et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Aaroon et Ebresh étaient sur le porche, arc et flèches en main. Jack vit qu'Ebresh portait un second arc pour lui.

« Bonjour, Jack. Prêt à partir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », dit-il juste plus fort qu'un murmure. « Je – ah – J'arrive tout de suite. Restez ici. »

Il ferma à nouveau la porte et revint vers le lit, s'asseyant sur le bord près de la hanche de Sam. « Sam », dit-il doucement, touchant ses cheveux et sa joue.

Elle inspira longuement et ouvrit les yeux. « Hey. »

« Aaroon et Ebresh sont ici. Je serai de retour un peu après l'obscurité. Ne reste pas debout si tu es fatiguée. »

Sam acquiesça et leva sa main et toucha son bras. « Sois prudent. »

« Nous y allons avec des arcs et des flèches. Comment ça pourrait être dangereux ? »

Sam sourit et Jack se pencha pour un baiser. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever et s'éloigner, Sam saisit sa main. Jack s'accroupit sur le lit, amenant ses yeux au niveau de Sam...

« Quoi ? »

Son expression devint sérieuse et elle lui toucha la joue. « Je t'aime, Jack. »

Jack porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa les articulations. « Dors encore. Je te verrai ce soir. » Il embrassa encore son front en se levant. « Je t'aime, aussi. »

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait voulu passer la journée dans son lit comme à présent. _'Fichue chasse ! Fichu besoin de manger ! Merde !'_

oOoOoOoOo

« C'est la première journée acceptable que nous avons eue en près de deux lunes », dit Sarai alors qu'elle faisait signe aux enfants de jouer dans le jardin. « Après si longtemps dans la maison, ils sont prêts de me rendre folle. »

« Syndrome de l'enfermement », dit Sam avec un gloussement.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous appelez cela ? Ca ressemble plus à une maladie qui doit être traitée avec un puissant cataplasme et un thé faible. »

Les deux femmes rirent, et Sam s'assit sur le perron de la maison de Sarai et Aaroon. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin, dépensant toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient été forcés de retenir durant la partie la plus froide de la saison de 'repos'. Sarai tenait Raeya contre sa poitrine, drapée dans une chaude couverture tricotée.

« Vous semblez heureuse aujourd'hui, Samantha. On dirait que le soleil vous fait du bien, aussi. »

Sam sourit. _'Oh, c'était plus que le soleil. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.'_ « Je pense que c'est bon d'être dehors. »

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venue aujourd'hui. Je passe souvent mes journées à m'inquiéter quand Aaroon part chasser. Bien qu'il rentre toujours en bonne santé, ça m'inquiète toujours. Avec vous ici pour me tenir compagnie, au moins une partie de la journée passera sans que je sois assise près du feu à attendre. »

Sam passa une bonne partie de la journée avec Sarai, prenant plaisir à parler à une autre femme. Janet était morte depuis plus d'un an, et son absence laissait toujours un trou dans le cœur de Sam. En Sarai, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler de presque tout aussi facilement. Mais pas encore familière de leurs croyances et coutumes, Sam n'était pas sûre de ce qui était acceptable de dire ou pas. Non pas qu'elle prévoyait de se confesser à la femme qu'elle connaissait maintenant charnellement son supérieur.

'_Non !'_ Elle ne pouvait plus penser à lui comme cela ! Cela la rendrait folle. Il était Jack. Devait être Jack. La Terre – et les conséquences de leur décision – était trop loin pour qu'elle s'en inquiéte. Quand le temps viendrait, elle ferait face à tous les changements auxquels ils devraient faire face. Mais ici, maintenant, être avec lui était la seule chose qui lui importait.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Sam dit au revoir aux enfants et se dirigea vers la porte pour ses vingt minutes de marche pour rentrer. Sarai marcha avec elle, et quand elles atteignirent la porte, elle tendit à Sam une couverture pliée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam.

« C'est une couverture plus large. Je vous en ai données deux plus petites avant, mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'une plus grande… maintenant… » Sarai sourit, un grand sourire malicieux et entendu, alors que Sam prenait la couverture.

Les joues de Sam brûlaient, mais elle sourit en retour. Etait-elle si transparente ? Seigneur Dieu, ils auraient traversé la Porte trois secondes à peine que Daniel et Teal'c sauraient !

« Merci, Sarai. » Elle étreignit la femme et tint la couverture contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle partait.

La cabane était vide et froide quand elle ouvrit la porte. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'il serait à la maison quand elle y arriverait, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Elle alimenta le feu et mit une bûche dans la cuisinière, essayant de décider ce qu'elle allait faire à manger. Il y avait du jambon de la nuit précédente, et elle avait apporté quelques œufs du poulailler ce matin. Pas exactement un choix de dîner typique, mais une omelette ne semblait pas si mal.

Mais alors qu'elle rassemblait les ingrédients, son regard tomba sur la couverture pliée sur le dessus des deux petits lits de l'autre côté de la pièce. Oubliant le dîner, elle se mit à travailler.

Jack passa la porte juste quand elle finissait de lisser la nouvelle couverture sur le nouveau lit double. Ce n'était pas le Pérou, mais assez proche d'un grand lit. Jack s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa main sur la poignée, et Sam se redressa de sa position penchée.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pense que c'est évident, non ? Jack ? » Elle s'assura d'insister sur son nom dans un second souffle

« Essayer de faire de la place ? Prévois-tu davantage de meubles ? »

Sam secoua la tête au léger sarcasme dans sa voix. « Plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de tomber du lit au milieu de la nuit. »

Il marcha vers elle, chaque pas le rapprochant, Sam sentit son pouls s'emballer jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste devant elle, sa chaleur émanant de son corps. Jack leva la main et toucha ses cheveux, les glissant derrière son oreille. Cet acte simple envoya des vagues de décharges à travers son corps.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimais assez l'exiguïté du lit. » Ses doigts descendirent sur son cou vers le creux de sa gorge, suivant le bord du tissu dans la vallée entre ses seins.

Le corps de Sam était en feu. « Oui, mais ceci nous donnera plus… euh » Ses doigts libérèrent le premier bouton de son chemisier. « Plus de manoeuvrabilité. »

« Ah, … » murmura Jack avant que sa bouche ouverte ne couvre la sienne.

La désir, le besoin et huit ans à rattraper les balayèrent tous les deux comme un raz-de-marée. Alors que Jack la couchait sur le lit, l'omelette fut oubliée. Qui avait besoin de manger de toute façon. Les mains de Jack… oh, wow…

oOoOoOoOo

Daniel assis à son ordinateur, fixait la liste d'artefacts qu'il avait laissée incomplète le jour d'avant quand ils étaient partis pour P9X-4EV. Il tapa négligemment sur les références de stockage et leurs emplacements, tapant son crayon dans un rythme régulier sur le côté du moniteur. C'était un travail absorbant. Le gardant occupé tandis que Harriman composait une adresse de Porte, et que Reynolds appelait Hammond.

Une ombre passa sa porte, et il leva les yeux. « Salut, Teal'c. »

Teal'c entra dans la pièce, ses mains derrière son dos. « Le Colonel Reynolds m'a demandé de vous informer que le Général Hammon est parti de Washington et arrivera dans les prochaines heures. »

« Merci. Est-ce que quelqu'un a progressé sur la Porte ? »

« Non. »

Daniel hocha la tête et fixa son moniteur, sans vraiment voir les données. « Euh, Teal'c. Pensez-vous que nous devons être inquiets de ne pouvoir nous connecter ? »

« P9X-4EV est une belle planète. »

Daniel leva les yeux, étudiant le Jaffa. « Mais ce n'était pas la question. » Il s'arrêta. « Donc, vous seriez plus inquiet si c'était une planète déserte, ou une planète glaciaire ? »

Teal'c inclina lentement sa tête.

« Donc, ce que vous dites est de laisser Jack avoir ces petites vacances et d'arrêter de s'inquiéter tant ? » Teal'c sourit et inclina à nouveau sa tête. Daniel gloussa. « D'accord, j'ai compris. Et je suppose que s'il se retrouve coincé sur une planète paisible où il y a plein de gâteaux et de nourriture, qui mieux que Sam pouvait être avec lui ? Oh, attendez… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, ou pas. »

« Il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleur choix. »

Daniel s'adossa lentement, son fauteuil s'affaissant à nouveau de sa position verticale. « Teal'c, saviez-vous que quelque chose comme cela pourrait arriver ? »

« Non, je ne savais pas, Daniel Jackson. »

« Et pourtant… vous ne semblez pas surpris. »

« J'ai vu des cas où le Chaapaï ne fonctionnait pas, temporairement, quand on tentait de se connecter à certains mondes. Le disfonctionnement disparaît habituellement. »

« Disfonctionnement comme celui-ci ? »

« De différentes sortes. »

« Teal'c… vous ne m'avez jamais menti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Daniel Jackson. »

« Donc, vous ne vous êtes pas d'une manière ou d'une autre arrangé pour que Sam et Jack soient laissés derrière ? »

« Non Daniel Jackson. Mais si la porte n'avait pas mal fonctionné, je n'aurais peut-être pas été capable de renouveler correctement ma provision de Trétonine pour retourner sur la planète aussi rapidement que vous désiriez. » L'expression de Teal'c n'avait pas changé, mais même dans la faible lumière, Daniel aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle dans les yeux du grand homme.

Daniel sourit. « Vous êtes diabolique. Vous ne l'aimez pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

« Shanahan. Vous ne l'aimez pas plus que je ne l'aime. »

« Pete Shanahan n'est pas digne du Colonel Carter. »

« Et Jack l'est ? »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et rencontra le regard de Daniel. Il ne broncha, ni hocha la tête ni détourna les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes, Daniel gloussa et retourna à sa liste d'artefacts à cataloguer.

oOoOoOoOo

_Note : « des équidés 'non domestiqués' » (en anglais 'undomesticated equines') est une plaisanterie en ce sens que Jack énonce une phrase que Teal'c dit dans _Message dans une bouteille_ (saison 2). Dans l'épisode, Jack le reprend, puis se rend compte que Teal'c faisait de l'humour. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Sam traversa la cour vers l'étable, un verre d'eau froide dans sa main. Le soleil de la mi-matinée était chaud et brillant et merveilleux, et elle laissa la chaleur pénétrer ses bras nus. L'été -- la saison de 'croissance' -- avait été chaud et beau, et maintenant la moisson approchait.

Le bruit du bois coupé vint de l'autre côté de la grange, et Sam dépassa le bâtiment pour atteindre l'autre côté. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, son épaule contre le montant, pour observer. Le nouveau four de Jack s'élevait à cinq mètres de la grange, pour tenir éloigné la structure en bois d'une chaleur trop intense, et une flamme brillante brûlait à l'intérieur de la porte ouverte en bas. Jack se tenait juste à quelques mètres d'elle, coupant plus de bois pour amener le feu à plusieurs centaines de degrés.

Il lui tournait le dos, sa chemise jetée sur le tas de bûches à côté. A chaque balancement de la hache, les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos se ployaient, le léger éclat de la sueur sur sa peau brillant au soleil. Chaque fois qu'il levait la hache, le cordon de son pantalon bougeait au bas de ses hanches, lui offrant une vue plaisante de deux fossettes juste au-dessus de…

« Aimerais-tu à boire ? »

Jack s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement, laissant la hache tomber sur la bille de bois. Il se tourna pour lui faire face avec un sourire, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant de l'effort fourni.

« Oui, merci. »

Elle marcha vers lui, tendant le verre, et il le but goulûment, deux gouttes d'eau tombant de son menton sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'il buvait, Sam saisit l'opportunité pour le regarder. Quelque chose qu'elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle pouvait.

Jack avait toujours eu un physique au top. Il devait en être ainsi dans son travail. Il était soldat, l'avait été la plus grande partie de sa vie. Mais le travail physique de la vie sur une planète où le dur labeur était la manière de vivre avait rendu son corps tel que beaucoup d'hommes jeunes envieraient. Ses bras étaient durs et forts, sa poitrine et son ventre durs et plats. Il bougeait comme une machine bien huilé, fluide, soigné et sexy comme diable.

Elle dut cesser son voyeurisme alors qu'il finissait l'eau et soupirait de plaisir. « Excellent. » Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira brutalement contre sa poitrine. « Encore meilleur », dit-il, presque dans un grognement, et pressa son visage contre sa gorge.

Sam se blottit contre lui, passant ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses bras. « Nous devons partir bientôt pour la cérémonie 'd'union'. Ça commence à midi. »

« Oui, bien sûr », marmonna-t-il contre son cou, juste sous son oreille, et un frisson la parcourut. « Tu parles ! » Sa main glissa de sa taille à ses fesses.

Sam gémit doucement. « Tu dois te laver, Jack. » Elle haleta quand il se pencha et la souleva dans ses bras. « Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais me laver. Dans le ruisseau. »

La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit. « Non. Jack. Non ! »

« Ouais. »

« Jack ! »

Il la porta sans effort en bas du talus derrière la grange vers le petit ruisseau qui courait derrière leur maison. Pendant tout ce temps, Sam se tortilla dans ses bras, et se libéra presque, mais pas à temps pour l'empêcher de les tirer tous les deux dans l'eau froide. Le choc du froid chassa l'air des poumons de Sam alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive au-dessus de la taille, alors il la reposa sur ses pieds, la tenant étroitement contre le courant.

« Jack, je jure… » Il la réduisit au silence avec un baiser, et toute sensation de froid disparut alors qu'une chaleur montait en elle.

Sam gémit lorsque Jack entoura ses bras étroitement autour d'elle et la serra, lui coupant presque le souffle, et qu'il pressa son visage dans le creux de sa gorge. Il embrassa sa peau avant de se reculer pour la regarder. Sam sourit à l'étincelle dans ses yeux sombres, et aux profondes fossettes sur ses joues dues à son sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Es-tu heureuse, Sam ? »

Elle toucha ses joues, balayant les gouttes d'eau qui avaient éclaboussé lors de l'entrée dans le ruisseau. « Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. »

« Même sans ton labo et tes bidules et-- »

Sam posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Jack, je suis heureuse. Plus heureuse que je ne peux me rappeler l'avoir jamais été. De plus, je ne suis pas sans mes _bidules_, merci à toi. »

« As-tu découvert quelque chose de bien ? » demanda-t-il nonchalamment alors que ses doigts tiraient l'ourlet de son chemisier depuis la taille de sa jupe.

Les yeux de Sam papillonnèrent, mais elle réussit à se concentrer sur lui. « Um… pas beaucoup encore. Je fais les choses à l'ancienne. Je fais des tests sur ce métal. Corrosion, ténacité, ce genre de… Oh… »

Ses mains faisaient des choses merveilleuses sous son chemisier, et ses lèvres jouaient contre sa gorge au point que ses genoux devinrent faibles.

« J'adore cela quand tu parles sciences. »

« J'aimerais un peu moins de paroles, Jack O'Neill », murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts froids trouvèrent le cordon de son pantalon. « Et plus d'action. »

« Oui, m'dame. »

Quelque temps plus tard, Sam assise sur le talus passait ses doigts à travers ses cheveux à présent humides alors que Jack se tenait au milieu du courant et finissait de se laver. Toutes les minutes, Jack regardait dans sa direction et souriait. C'était un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage avant, pas avant de venir ici. Certainement pas avant le début de la saison de croissance. D'accord, peut-être une fois.

« Jack, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. Quoi ? »

« Il y a quatre, presque cinq ans. Quand toi et Teal'c étiez pris dans cette boucle temporelle… »

« Ouais… » Il plongea sa tête sous la surface et frotta son cuir chevelu avant de les lisser vers l'arrière, des filets d'eau dégoulinant sur son dos et ses épaules.

« Quand nous l'avons arrêtée, le matin suivant, te rappelles-tu la discussion au petit déjeuner ? »

Jack secoua la tête, envoyant voler l'eau si loin que cela éclaboussa son chemisier. Elle essuya les gouttes sur son visage. « Je me rappelle. » Il sortit de l'eau et remit son pantalon trempé qu'il avait laissé sur le talus. Il lui offrit sa main et releva Sam sur ses pieds.

« Daniel t'a demandé si tu avais fait quelque chose durant la boucle… quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas fait autrement si tu devais faire face aux conséquences. »

Ils remontèrent le talus main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Jack marchait avec sa tête baissée, regardant le sol, puis il leva sa tête et loucha vers le soleil. « Oui. »

Sam soupira. Il allait se faire traîner. Comme pour se faire arracher les dents. « Qu'avais-tu fait, Jack ? »

« Veux-tu tout savoir ? »

Sam s'arrêta, et ils se tournèrent pour se faire face. « Non pas tout. Puisque je ne pense pas que tu savais faire de la poterie quand je t'ai rencontré, je suppose que _cela_ pourrais être une des choses. Ce que je veux savoir est ce que tu avais fait pour mettre ce sourire sur ton visage ce matin-là. »

« Quel sourire ? » Ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement, d'abord un coin puis l'autre.

« _Ce_ sourire. Daniel t'a demandé et tu m'as regardée avec _ce_ sourire. Jack, avons-nous… toi et moi… »

« Non », dit-il brusquement. « Non, je n'aurais – je n'aurais pas fait cela. »

« Mais quelque chose s'est passée. »

Jack se remit à marcher, l'emmenant avec lui. « Un jour, j'ai attendu jusqu'à la fin. Juste quelques minutes avant que la boucle ne recommence. Alors je suis allé dans la salle de contrôle, et j'ai tendu à George ma démission. »

« Ta démission ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, j'ai fait alors ceci. » Avant que Sam ne puisse se préparer, Jack s'arrêta et prit son visage dans ses mains, couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne. Alors il passa son bras autour d'elle et la pencha en arrière, en l'embrassant toujours. Sam encercla son cou avec ses bras, répondant à son baiser. Puis il la redressa à nouveau et laissa aller, liés par leurs mains, et marcha à nouveau vers la maison.

Sam attendit que la rougeur sur ses joues s'efface, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler à nouveau. « Pourquoi avais-tu démissionné ? S'il n'y avait pas de conséquences, tu pouvais simplement m'embrasser et rien ne serait arrivé. »

« Peut-être. »

« Alors, pourquoi avais-tu démissionné ? »

« Parce que, je pensais que peut-être – si je n'avais pas d'abord démissionné – tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser. Tu sais, toujours inquiète du… truc. »

Sam hocha la tête, observant son profil alors qu'ils marchaient. « Hum hum. Et, cela a marché ? Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ton baiser ? »

Le même sourire lent, sexy souleva ses lèvres. « Dieu, oui… »

oOoOoOoOo

A Calla Hills, il n'y avait qu'une manière de faire une célébration. GRANDE ! Grande fête. Grand feu de joie. Grand étalage de nourriture. Et au moins vingt quatre heures de fête, sinon plus. Et leurs cérémonies 'd'union' n'y faisaient pas exception.

Alors, ce soir-là, Jack se retrouva une fois encore dans le grand Hall de Rencontre avec son ventre plein et ses yeux lourds. Il appuya son dos sur la pile de coussins derrière lui et observa les enfants jouer au milieu de la salle. Le couple nouvellement uni assis au haut bout de la pièce sur une estrade alors que les membres de la communauté attendaient leur tour pour les féliciter et leur offrir les cadeaux.

Lui et Sam avaient déjà offert leurs cadeaux, un ensemble de pots en grès qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué. Pas son premier essai. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien tenté, aussi cela prit quelques essais. Mais ce n'était pas trop mal, se disait-il à lui-même.

Sam revint de sa discussion avec Sarai et s'assit, jambes croisées, auprès de lui. Jack tendit sa main pour la poser sur son genou, ayant peu d'énergie pour bouger tandis qu'il digérait le repas gargantuesque.

« Ces gens savent comment s'amuser, hein ? » dit Sam avec un sourire. « Sarai me disait comment ils croyaient qu'une union pendant l'Ornorean est spécialement béni, que rien de mal n'arrivera jamais au couple. Et que tout enfant conçu pendant que l'Ornorean est dans le ciel sera en bonne santé et fort, et destiné à être un leader du peuple. »

« Wow. Ils mettent beaucoup de vertus dans ce Ornorean, hein ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Je crois que oui. Mais d'après ce que je peux voir, il n'y a rien ici pour prouver qu'ils aient tort. »

Jack ramena son bras sur les coussins, les étalant, et lui fit signe avec ses doigts. « Viens ici. »

Avec un sourire sexy, elle se mit sur ses genoux et rampa vers lui. N'auraient-ils pas été dans une pièce pleine de monde, Jack aurait fait beaucoup plus que la laisser se pelotonner contre lui avec sa tête sur son torse. Elle passa ses bras sur son corps et monta ses jambes sur les siennes. Jack passa ses mains à travers ses cheveux.

Il pourrait être heureux ici.

En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas d'eau chaude, de bière froide, ou son 4x4… C'était un endroit diablement agréable pour des vacances prolongées. Et il était heureux.

Tout cela grâce à la femme qui dessinait les symboles de la Porte sur sa chemise. Jack embrassa son front et la serra étroitement. « Hum, Sam… »

« Mmmmm », fredonna-t-elle doucement, et il sut qu'elle s'endormait.

Il embrassa à nouveau son front, lissant ses cheveux et dégageant sa tempe et son front. « Unis-toi à moi. »

Elle gloussa doucement. « Ne penses-tu pas qu'il y a un peu trop de monde dans le hall de rencontre, Jack ? »

Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts alors qu'il caressait sa joue et suivait la ligne élégante de sa gorge depuis le lobe de son oreille jusqu'à son épaule. Un frisson la traversa et elle se blottit plus près. Jack étouffa le gémissement que son simple contact provoquait.

« Ce… n'est pas ce que je veux dire. _Unis-toi_ à moi, Sam. »

Sa tête se leva brusquement de son torse, et elle le dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Jack lui fit un grand sourire. « Ferme ta bouche, Sam, avant d'avaler quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas. »

Son expression choquée se transforma lentement en un grand sourire, et elle fit une moue. « Jack O'Neill, es-tu en train de me demander… »

« Oui, je crois que oui. »

Elle le dévisagea, sans dire un mot. Après quelques instants, Jack remua et se racla la gorge. « Hum, Sam. Pourrais-tu ne pas être si longue pour répondre ? Tu me fais-- »

Sam étendit ses mains sur ses joues et remonta son corps pour l'embrasser, et il aspira l'air brusquement par son nez contre l'effet intense et débilitant du baiser. Il saisit l'arrière de sa tête pour la maintenir et pour approfondir le baiser autant que possible. Les doigts de Sam agrippèrent sa chemise.

Avant qu'il oublie complètement où il était, Jack se recula et aspira. « J'espère que ça veut dire oui. »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui, mais Jack. Et quand-- »

Il posa son pouce sur ses lèvres, tenant son menton dans ses doigts. Jack secoua la tête. « Ici. Sur Terre. Ca n'a pas importance. D'accord ? »

« Ca arrivera un jour », dit-elle, sa voix plus sérieuse.

Jack leva ses doigts et tapota le bout de son nez. « Pas autant que tu penses, je parierai. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, et elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont trouver un nouveau Général pour diriger le SGC ? Tu penses qu'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait ? Sam, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous ne pouvons rien faire à propos de cela. Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas sans conséquence, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« La question est… cela en vaut-il la peine ? »

Il retint sa respiration alors qu'elle semblait s'imprégner des détails de son visage, ses cheveux, sa bouche. Elle toucha les rides sur les côtés de sa bouche, passa son doigt le long de sa lèvre inférieure, mit sa paume sur son cœur.

Jack déglutit pour lutter contre la sècheresse de sa gorge. « Sam… »

« Oui, Jack. Ca en vaut la peine. »

La tension dans son corps s'écoula lentement, et il pressa sa main dans le creux de ses reins, la serrant plus près. « Alors nous sommes d'accord… » Jack fit signe entre eux. « Nous allons faire ce truc de l'union ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui, nous allons faire ce truc de l'union. »

Jack lui fit un large sourire. « Cool. » Il se souleva et se mit debout, lui offrant sa main.

Sam la prit et il l'amena sur ses pieds, la tirant à son côté alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Il pressa ses lèvres sur son oreille et l'embrassa avant de murmurer, « J'aime assez l'idée de cette _autre_ union. Te rappelles-tu cette colline où nous nous sommes assis la première nuit que nous étions ici ? »

La respiration de Sam s'altéra, faisant bouillir son sang. « Oui. »

Ils sortirent dans l'air frais de la soirée, le changement de température ne suffisait pas à réduire la fièvre sous sa peau. Le bras de Sam encerclait son dos, sa main glissée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Jack ferma ses yeux, mais il pensa que ce n'était pas malin de marcher dans la nuit avec ses yeux fermés. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la fête, les bruits de musique et de rires diminuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent que les bruits de la nuit.

Jack se rappela le chemin qu'il avait emprunté presque un cycle auparavant, et avec un sourire, réalisa qu'ils étaient sur cette planète depuis près d'un de leurs cycles. C'était une sorte d'anniversaire. Il conduisit Sam à travers l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le même endroit où elle l'avait trouvé assis pendant la célébration de l'Ornorean. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, et sans avoir besoin de parler, s'étendirent sur l'herbe fraîche.

Les filaments de coton argenté cristallisé de l'Ornorean tourbillonnaient et dansaient au-dessus d'eux, et Jack pensa à cette nuit. Il n'avait pas été sur une planète avec Sam depuis des mois, et à cette époque, les choses étaient si différentes. Pourtant, il l'avait alors désirée juste autant qu'il la désirait maintenant. Cela lui avait beaucoup coûté de devoir la regarder, avec l'illumination au-dessus d'eux soulignant son visage, et ne pas l'embrasser. Maintenant, il la regarda à nouveau, et sourit.

« Viens », dit-il doucement.

Sam lut dans son esprit, et quelques instants plus tard elle le chevaucha, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et se pencha sur lui pour un baiser qui l'aurait mis à genoux s'il avait été sur ses pieds. Jack agrippa ses hanches alors qu'elle se redressa et enleva son chemisier par-dessus sa tête. Derrière elle, l'Ornorean tourbillonnait et dansait dans un glorieux halo d'argent.

_Ouais, l'Ornorean faisait une superbe toile de fond pour Samantha Carter._

oOoOoOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

« Jack… Samantha… S'il vous plait joignez vos mains. Comme vos mains jointes, ainsi le sont vos cœurs. »

Le cœur de Sam battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'arrivait pas croire que son chemisier ne rebondisse pas à chaque battement. Elle déglutit pour lutter contre l'émotion dans sa gorge et joignit sa main gauche avec celle de Jack, leurs doigts entrelacés. Il leva leurs mains entre eux, au niveau de leurs poitrines, et se pencha pour embrasser ses doigts.

Elle sourit, sa vision voilée par des larmes dans ses yeux. Pendant des années, elle avait lutté pour garder ses émotions constamment sous contrôle. Mais maintenant, cela semblait idiot et faux de cacher à Jack combien elle était heureuse. _Larmes de joie_. Autrefois Sam avait pensé que la phrase était stupide, maintenant elle comprenait.

Shedesh Malfour présenta un morceau de ruban rouge et l'enroula autour de leurs mains plusieurs fois.

« Chacun de nous est destiné à trouver la personne qui nous complète. Qui nous rend meilleur. Qui sont inextricablement liés de façon si complexe dans nos vies et nos cœurs, ils ne peuvent et ne seront jamais enlevés. Jack et Samantha ont trouvé cette personne l'un dans l'autre. »

Shedesh leur avait dit de se regarder pendant toute la cérémonie, car dans les yeux de l'autre personne ils pourraient voir leur futur. Sam rencontra le regard de Jack, et l'intensité était si irrésistible que cela lui coupa le souffle.

« Je t'aime », articula-t-elle en silence. Il sourit.

Shedesh tendit à Sam un ruban blanc, et avec sa main libre elle l'enroula autour de leurs doigts joints tout comme Shedesh avait fait avec le rouge. Elle dut se racler la gorge, et se força à respirer avant de dire sa partie.

« Ma vie t'appartiens, pour aussi longtemps que nous respirerons. »

Shedesh donna à Jack un ruban assorti. Avec les trois rubans autour de leurs mains, Sam regarda dans ses yeux alors qu'il disait sa promesse. Jack entrouvrit ses lèvres et s'arrêta, juste comme il faisait toujours avant de dire quelque chose d'immensément important… ou immensément sarcastique.

« Ma vie t'appartiens… » Sa voix trembla, et Sam retint son souffle.

Jack se racla la gorge et secoua sa tête légèrement. Il aspira profondément et souffla, la chaleur caressant leurs mains. Sam leva sa main libre et posa sa paume contre sa joue, et Jack se tourna, et ses lèvres embrassèrent sa peau. Il l'attira plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains coincées entre eux.

« Ma vie t'appartient, pour aussi longtemps que nous respirerons. » Sa voix était rauque et profonde, comme du miel sur du gravier.

« Et avec cette promesse, Jack et Sam sont unis pour toujours. Deux âmes. Une vie. Un futur. L'union est complète. »

« Ah ! Attendez une seconde », dit Jack avec un petit sourire narquois, levant sa main pour arrêter les applaudissements de tout le monde rassemblé autour d'eux. « Il y a juste _cette_ petite partie de notre cérémonie que j'aimerais ajouter ici. »

« Bien sûr », dit Shedesh avec un rire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La partie où vous dites 'vous pouvez embrasser la mariée'. »

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

La main de Jack se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête et sa bouche ouverte captura la sienne, envoyant des flèches de feu et de joie à travers son corps. « Je t'aime, Sam », dit-il contre sa bouche et Sam rit, simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre avec la cavalcade irrésistible d'émotions qui bombardait son cœur.

« Je t'aime, Jack O'Neill. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Docteur Jackson. »

Daniel leva les yeux de l'anneau de condensation qu'avait formé sa tasse de café sur le dessus de la table. « Général Hammond. C'est bon de vous voir, monsieur. »

« Vous aussi, fiston. » Hammond s'assit au haut bout de la table de la Salle de Briefing. « Teal'c. »

Teal'c inclina sa tête. « Moi, aussi, j'ai plaisir à vous voir à nouveau, Général. »

Hammond soupira. « Que pouvez-vous me dire ? »

Daniel raconta à nouveau l'histoire. « Il n'y avait pas vraiment de preuve solide que nous ne serions pas capable de recomposer l'adresse une fois que nous aurions déconnecté. Peut-être que Teal'c et moi aurions dû rester et-- »

« Si vous étiez restés, Docteur Jackson, nous n'aurions aucune idée maintenant qu'il y a un problème à tout cela. Avec vous ici nous avons au moins quelque information avec laquelle travailler. »

Daniel hocha la tête et ne discuta pas. Il vit le point de vue du Général Hammond, mais cela ne le fit pas forcément se sentir mieux. Cela faisait près de dix heures à présent. Tout d'abord, il avait repoussé cela de côté comme un problème temporaire, mais avec le passage de chaque heure son inquiétude grandissait.

Des pas montèrent les marches, et le Sergent Siler entra dans la pièce. « Général Hammond », dit-il avec un salut. « Nous avons terminé une autre connexion, sans succès. Le Sergent Harriman a contacté toutes les équipes off world, et leur a fait savoir l'état des choses ici. »

« Merci, Sergent. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui crée ce problème ? »

Siler secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment, monsieur. Ca pourrait être presque n'importe quoi. Une frappe de météorite, une surcharge électrique, ou une des Portes étant hors synchronisation avec la ligne de temps normale. Monsieur, même quelque chose d'aussi simple que la Porte se retournant dans la mauvaise direction pourrait causer des problèmes. »

« Oh, je me sens _tellement_ mieux maintenant », marmonna Daniel et il ôta ses lunettes, les posant sur la table.

« Avec votre permission, monsieur, j'aimerais lancer un diagnostique complet », suggéra le Sergent Siler.

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il, Sergent ? »

« Peut-être une heure ou plus, monsieur. Personne ne sera capable de composer d'ici ou de l'extérieur, pendant la procédure. »

« Compris, Sergent. Allez-y. »

Siler hocha la tête, et redescendit les marches.

« D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Daniel.

« Nous attendons, Docteur Jackson. Puisque l'Alliance a volé en éclat, le contact avec les Tok'Ra a été irrégulier au mieux. Et vous vous rappelez la difficulté de joindre les Asgard. Mais si ceci n'est pas résolu dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures nous commencerons à nous renseigner. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. »

Daniel hocha la tête et tapota ses doigts sur le dessus de la table. « Je comprends, Général. »

« Dans le même temps, nous laisserons le Sergent lancer le diagnostique sur le système, et ferons un autre essai. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous essayerons autre chose. »

« Sam aurait probablement trouvé un fichu truc à présent. Ironique, non ? » dit Daniel avec un soupir.

« En effet. »

oOoOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Sam ôta l'édredon propre du fil à linge à l'extérieur et fit le lit, à peine consciente de chaque mouvement, alors même qu'elle lissait le tissu extérieur et rentrait soigneusement les coins dans le style militaire. Elle traversa la maison, fermant la nouvelle porte de sa chambre derrière elle, et s'arrêta remuer le ragoût dans le pot sur la cuisinière.

Quand il n'y eut rien d'autre à faire pour la garder occupée, au moins son corps, elle s'assit sur le banc près de la cheminée et fixa les petites flammes brûlantes. Son esprit filait, ne lui laissant pas un moment de répit depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la maison. Avant cela, en fait. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de se concentrer pour faire le compte-rendu de l'expérience qu'elle avait installée dans son labo.

Pour essayer de distraire son propre esprit rebelle, Sam regarda autour de la cabane pour faire quelque chose. Au cours des deux cycles depuis qu'elle et Jack s'étaient installés dans la petite cabane, elle avait subi beaucoup de transformations. L'espace n'était pas plus grand, mais se divisait en leur chambre et un espace de vie. Bien qu'il manquait beaucoup d'agréments d'une maison, Sam avait une pièce attenante juste pour le bain et une pièce qu'elle utilisait comme un labo de fortune. Elle avait rempli trois carnets depuis le jour où Jack lui avait offert le premier.

Jack semblait aimer faire les choses avec ses mains, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avant. S'il ne fabriquait pas ses pots en grès, il trouvait de nouvelles améliorations ou réparations à faire sur la cabane.

Sam grogna et pressa sa main sur son front.

Elle entendit ses pas sur le porche, et son ventre fit un drôle de mouvement. Sam sauta sur ses pieds, et immédiatement regretta le mouvement rapide. Elle eut à peine le temps d'agripper l'arrière du rocking-chair tout proche avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'il entre.

« Coucou, ma belle », dit-il et traversa l'espace pour la prendre dans une étreinte chaleureuse et étroite. « Tu aurais dû venir avec moi aujourd'hui. Le temps était superbe. Aaroon et moi avons chevauché jusqu'au village voisin, et j'ai réussi à obtenir ce qui, je _pense_, se rapproche le plus près de l'acide chlorhydrique. C'est ce que tu voulais pour le prochain test, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam hocha la tête, sa voix brusquement partie.

« Bien. » Il posa son cartable en cuir sur la table. « Le type qui tient le magasin d'échange à Rena Valley veut que je lui fasse un lot d'assiettes et de bols et d'autres trucs. Il échangera avec tout ce que j'ai besoin et que je ne peux pas avoir ici à Calla Hills. »

Sam sourit, écoutant l'excitation dans la voix de Jack. « C'est merveilleux », réussit-elle à dire.

Jack s'arrêta, une bouteille ambrée de quelque chose dans sa main, et la regarda. Avec ses yeux sombres entraînés à lire en elle, Jack posa la bouteille et s'avança vers elle. Le ventre de Sam se retourna et sauta comme une poignée entière de haricots sauteurs mexicains, et elle essaya de cacher le tremblement de ses mains en les agrippant ensemble devant elle.

« Sam… »

« Quoi ? »

Il sépara doucement ses mains et les tint levées, les regardant. Elle essaya, avec tous les muscles de son corps, de retenir le tremblement suivant mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors qu'il inclinait son menton, et que son regard s'accrochait au sien à nouveau, Sam mordit violemment sur sa lèvre inférieure.

'_Ceci devrait être plus facile !'_

« Sam… qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre son épaule, les larmes qui avaient menacé de tomber toute la journée coulèrent comme un torrent. Ce qui n'avait absolument aucun sens. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle n'était pas bouleversée. Mais les larmes vinrent tout de même. Jack caressa son dos et chuchota doucement dans son oreille.

Quand finalement elle sentit qu'elle avait repris un certain contrôle, Sam se recula et essuya ses joues avec ses doigts. Jack tenait ses épaules, la regardant avec une expression sombre.

« Je vais bien. »

Jack s'éloigna juste le temps de lui apporter un mouchoir depuis la chambre pour qu'elle essuie ses yeux. Mais alors même qu'elle séchait ses joues, il se tenait tout près avec ses mains sur sa taille et son regard sombre sur elle. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il pensait. Puisque Sam n'était pas vraiment le type de femme à s'effondrer pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle rit doucement, ce qui troubla vraiment Jack.

« Je ne vais pas devenir folle, si c'est ce que tu penses. »

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent très haut. « Je ne sais pas _quoi_ penser. »

Sam soupira et sourit, regardant dans ses yeux. _'Dieu, elle l'aimait_.' « J'ai retourné dans ma tête toutes les manières que je peux… pour te dire… mais je ne savais pas -- ne sais pas -- nous n'avons simplement jamais… »

« Sam, pour l'amour du ciel ! Crache le morceau ! »

Sam respira profondément et redressa ses épaules. « Je suis enceinte. »

La bouche de Jack s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se soulevant en un arc de surprise. « Qu…oi ? »

« Enceinte. »

Ses mains tenaient soudain sa tête, et ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui était un mélange enivrant de douceur et d'intensité. Sam se blottit contre lui, laissant ses bras la supporter et être sa force. Alors il l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. L'étreinte lui rappelait la mission quand il avait été congelé dans le labo de Hathor, et comment il l'avait tenue après être sorti du froid farouche et exigent. Elle n'avait jamais pensé un seul moment à le repousser.

« Oh. Dieu. Sam », dit-il contre sa peau, sa voix rauque et épaisse. « Je t'aime. »

Sam caressa ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe. Ils se tinrent ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment.

oOoOoOoOo

« Le diagnostique est complet, mon Général », dit le Sergent Siler depuis l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Jack, où le Général Hammond avait temporairement élu domicile.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Daniel avant que le Général Hammon ait une chance, puis il haussa les épaules et leva une main pour s'excuser. « Désolé. »

Hammond hocha la tête, mais personne ne souriait. « Rapport, Sergent. »

Siler soupira et ses épaules se baissèrent. « Je suis désolé, messieurs. Ca n'a rien donné. Tous les programmes fonctionnent parfaitement bien. Rien n'a changé dans le système pour affecter notre capacité à composer une adresse. »

« Merci, Sergent », dit le Général Hammond, et tapota ses doigts sur le calendrier de bureau de Jack moucheté d'encre.

« Général, puis-je juste lancer une idée en l'air ? » demanda Daniel, se redressant de sa position affalée dans son siège 'habituel'.

« Bien sûr, Docteur Jackson. »

« Il y a des sauvegardes sur le réseau, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous empêcher de composer en outrepassant certaines conditions. Sam les a cassées autrefois. Et si nous essayions maintenant ? »

« Oui, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'a fait nous avons presque détruit une planète. »

Daniel grimaça. « Ouais, il y a ça… »

« Monsieur, vous soupçonnez que l'Orn…Orn… »

« Ornorean. »

« Cet Ornorean est responsable, et c'est un phénomène naturel ? »

Daniel hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous une idée, Sergent ? » demanda le Général Hammond.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, monsieur. Mais ça pourrait être aussi simple qu'une tempête électrique et la porte ne veut pas se connecter à cause de l'accroissement du niveau d'énergie. Si nous outrepassons la sauvegarde, cela pourrait peut-être au moins nous laisser établir une connexion. Je ne suggérerais pas un voyage à travers la Porte, mais nous pourrions être capable de les contacter par radio et de mieux estimer la situation. »

Le Général Hammond acquiesça. « Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire, Sergent. »

Le Sergent Siler hocha sa tête et quitta le bureau. Daniel retomba en arrière sur son siège et frotta son front avec ses doigts, échouant misérablement à cacher son bâillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il n'était même pas encore neuf heures, mais il se sentait comme si quelqu'un s'était servi de lui pour frapper une cloche toute la journée.

« Docteur Jackson, j'ai toujours eu la plus grande confiance dans les capacités de mon équipe phare », dit le Général Hammond après quelques instants. « Que ce soit en vous quatre ensemble ou une partie de vous. Comparativement parlant, ceci semble être une des situations les moins dangereuses dans laquelle le Général O'Neill et le Colonel Carter ont été impliqués. Ma foi est toujours intacte. »

Daniel hocha la tête et sourit. « Merci, monsieur. »

oOoOoOoOo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Jack arpentait l'espace devant son porche, sa propre énergie nerveuse le poussant au bord de la rage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la cabane et appuya le côté de son poing contre le bois, écoutant intensément tout bruit venant de l'intérieur. Quand il n'entendit rien, il recula et jura entre ses dents avant de reprendre sa marche.

Aaroon assis sur haut des marches, taillait un bâton de bois avec son couteau. « Je me rappelle quand ma Bien-aimée a mis au monde Trallen. Comme vous, j'étais nerveux et incapable de rester calme. C'est votre premier. Vous avez besoin d'apprendre la patience, mon ami. »

« Ce n'est pas mon premier », dit Jack, et immédiatement regretta d'avoir dit quelque chose. Mais son esprit n'était pas avec Aaroon, ou la conversation, ou rien d'autre sinon Sam à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Aaroon arrêta de tailler son bâton et leva les yeux sur Jack, ses sourcils levés par la curiosité. Jack appuya son bras haut sur un des montants du porche et momentanément posa sa tête sur le creux de son coude. Finalement, il prit une profonde respiration et s'assit à côté de Aaroon.

« Il s'appelait Charlie. »

« Avec Samantha ? »

« Non. » Jack secoua sa tête et ramassa un morceau de paille sur le sol pour le tourner entre ses doigts. « J'étais marié -- uni -- avant. Sara. Nous avions un fils. »

« Avions… »

« Il est mort. »

Aaroon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack, la serrant fermement. « Je suis désolé, mon ami. Il n'y a pas plus grande peine qu'on puisse endurer que la perte d'un enfant. »

Jack acquiesça et déglutit. Sa gorge était serrée, et son sang semblait avoir été électrisé, le besoin d'être avec elle presque irrésistible.

« Vous ne ressentirez pas à nouveau cette douleur, Jack. Vous et Samantha commencez votre union sous l'Ornorean, et votre enfant naîtra sous sa lumière. Vous êtes un homme doublement béni. »

Jack frotta son visage brutalement avec ses mains, puis posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Vous n'avez pas idée, mon ami. »

Ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau, avec seulement le bruit du couteau d'Aaroon sur le bois. Jack sauta presque sur ses pieds quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit, et Sarai franchit le porche.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il

« Jack, vous devriez venir. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sarai sourit, et lui toucha le bras. « Vous devez entrer parce que votre Bien-aimée m'a, en des termes on ne peut plus clairs, informée qu'elle refusait de mettre au monde ce bébé sans que vous soyez à ses côtés. »

Jack frôla Sarai en passant et courut presque vers le lit. La porte était déjà ouverte et il vint immédiatement aux côtés de Sam. Elle semblait pâle et fatiguée, ses cheveux blonds lissés sur son front, et alors qu'il s'approchait du lit, elle prit sa main.

« Jack… »

Jack s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté d'elle, portant sa main à ses lèvres, puis déposa un baiser sur son front. « Sam… tu vas bien ? »

Elle sourit et rit doucement. « Bien sûr. Super. Toi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des exigences. »

Elle déglutit, et cligna des yeux lentement, ses paupières reposant lourdement sur ses yeux. « Je me fiche de ce qu'ils font ici, je te veux avec moi. »

« Merci mon Dieu. J'allais devenir fou-- »

Jack s'arrêta quand les traits de Sam se tordirent de douleur et qu'elle se cambra sur le lit. « Sainte Hannah… » siffla-t-elle.

« Sarai ! » hurla Jack, et la femme arriva en courant.

« Avez-vous décidé que vous êtes prête ? » dit Sarai avec un sourire.

Sam balança la tête violemment contre l'oreiller. « Oh, oui. » Sa prise sur la main de Jack se resserra et elle grogna doucement à travers ses dents. « Maintenant serait bien. »

Jack se concentra uniquement sur Sam pendant la demie heure suivante alors qu'elle luttait avec toute la force qu'il savait qu'elle devait apporter pour mettre au monde le bébé. Sa poitrine faisait mal de par l'intense peur et joie qui se faisaient la guerre en lui pour la prédominance. Il caressa les cheveux de Sam et essuya son visage avec un linge froid, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait, et pria comme il n'avait pas prié depuis des années.

Avec une dernière longue poussée, Sam s'effondra en arrière sur le lit et les cris furieux d'un nouveau-né résonnèrent à travers la pièce. Jack laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas près de l'épaule de Sam, clignant les yeux pour éviter de s'embarrasser lui-même. Il leva les yeux alors que Sarai emmaillotait le bébé, ne voyant que les bras et les jambes battre l'air.

Jack retint sa respiration alors que Sarai leur apportait le bébé. « Vous avez été bénis avec une fille », dit Sarai alors qu'elle couchait le bébé contre Sam, entre eux.

« Oh, Jack. Elle est magnifique », murmura Sam, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux.

Jack réalisa qu'il faisait de même, mais il n'en avait cure. Il renifla bruyamment et sourit, levant une main pour toucher la joue potelée de sa fille. Ses yeux étaient déjà fermés, et ses lèvres en bouton de rose roulées en une moue. Il était stupéfait de la douceur de sa peau et du duvet duveteux des cheveux blonds sur sa tête.

« Elle ressemble à sa maman, donc oui, elle est magnifique. »

Il leva son visage pour regarder Sam, rencontrant son regard fatigué. Sarai toucha son épaule et il leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas la petite dans l'autre pièce, Papa, pendant que je ferai ce qui doit être fait ici. Vous pourrez revenir dans seulement quelques minutes. Elle sera peut-être prête à manger à ce moment-là. »

Jack hocha la tête silencieusement, et embrassa Sam doucement avant de se mettre debout et bercer sa fille dans ses bras. Aaroon était à l'intérieur maintenant, ajoutant une bûche dans le feu, et il leva les yeux lorsque Jack sortit de la chambre.

« Meilleurs vœux, mon ami ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme, se tenant droit. « Alors, laissez-moi voir. Garçon ou fille ? »

« Une fille », dit Jack, retrouvant finalement sa voix.

Aaroon lui donna une claque sur l'épaule. « Qu'avais-je dit ? Vous êtes un homme béni, Jack. »

Jack hocha la tête et s'assit dans le rocking-chair près du feu. Alors qu'il regardait le visage de sa fille, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en papillonnant, révélant des yeux aussi bleus que ceux de Sam. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre semblant analyser le nouveau visage, et Jack sourit alors qu'elle criait, claquant ses lèvres délicates.

« Jack, vous pouvez revenir, maintenant », dit Sarai de la porte de la chambre. « Samantha va bien. C'est une femme forte. Mais elle doit rester au lit pendant au moins trois jours, qu'importe ce qu'elle dira. »

Jack sourit. Sarai connaissait sa femme assez bien. Sam était une femme têtue, presque aussi têtue que lui. « Compris. »

« Nous allons y aller, et vous laisser tous les trois. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas loin. »

Jack hocha la tête et retourna dans la chambre avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme. Sam reposait partiellement allongée sur le lit, un tas d'oreillers derrière sa tête, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Jack marcha jusqu'à son côté du lit, et avec précaution, s'étendit à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et sourit.

« Tu es revenu. »

« Devais-je aller quelque part ? »

Elle secoua la tête, clignant les yeux lentement. Utilisant un bras libre, Jack se redressa à côté de Sam et s'assit avec son dos contre la tête de lit. Sam bougea avec une grimace dans l'espace contre son côté et prit le bébé. Avec sa femme dans ses bras et leur fille blottie contre sa poitrine, Jack observait sa fille téter goulûment son premier repas.

« Nous avons besoin d'un nom », dit alors Sam en caressant la tête duveteuse.

« Puis-je faire une suggestion ? »

Sam leva les yeux sur lui avec un sourire. « Bien sûr. »

« Hannah. Comme la Sainte. »

Son sourire fut éclatant. « J'aime ça. »

Jack embrassa sa tempe et ses lèvres, puis pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de Hannah. « Hannah ce sera. »

Il les tint toute la nuit, alors que sa femme et sa fille dormaient et Jack réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de sa vie entière. Même les types qui avez merdé plus de fois que même _Dieu_ n'arrivait à tenir le compte obtenaient parfois une seconde chance. Jack baissa les yeux sur Sam, caressant ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle inclina sa tête en arrière pour le regarder.

« Je t'aime, Sam », murmura-t-il, luttant pour avaler la boule dans sa gorge et le cœur en expansion constante dans sa poitrine. « Beaucoup plus que… »

Elle sourit. « Beaucoup plus que tu n'es censé le faire ? »

Jack gloussa et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux d'Hannah. « Beaucoup plus que je ne sais comment le dire. »

Sam leva une main et la posa sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa peau. Elle l'incita à levers ses yeux à nouveau, et le regarda dans ses yeux. « Tu te débrouilles bien, Jack. »

Sam reposa sa tête contre son épaule et retomba dans le sommeil. Jack fit courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux et embrassa son front.

« Merci », murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

oOoOoOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Daniel se tenait debout dans la salle de Contrôle et retenait son souffle. _'Allez ! Allez !'_

« Chevron cinq enclenché… chevron six enclenché… »

Tout était silencieux dans la salle, comme si tous les membres de l'équipe collectivement retenaient le souffle avec Daniel. La roue intérieure tourna et prit position. Le chevron bougea, mais la lumière rouge n'apparut pas.

« Le chevron sept ne se verrouille pas, monsieur. »

« Merde », marmonna Daniel tout bas.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur », dit le Sergent Siler en levant les yeux de sa console de commande. « J'avais espéré qu'en outrepassant le protocole de composition cela fonctionnerait. »

Daniel enleva ses lunettes et pinça l'arrête de son nez. « J'apprécie votre essai, Siler. Je suis sûr que le Général aussi. »

D'un pas lourd, Daniel monta les marches jusqu'au niveau suivant et entra dans le bureau de Jack. Le Général Hammond était au téléphone, et Daniel entendit la fin de la conversation.

« Je comprends, monsieur. Merci, Mr. le Président. »

Le Général Hammond raccrocha le téléphone et tourna son attention vers Daniel. « L'essai n'a pas marché », dit Daniel simplement.

Le Général Hammond soupira. « Je viens de parler avec le Président. Si nous sommes incapables de nous connecter dans moins de quarante-huit heures, j'ai été autorisé à contacter les Asgard et les Tok'Ra pour demander leur assistance. »

Daniel hocha la tête. « Quarante-huit heures, hein ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. « Leurs vies ne sont pas en danger. Le Président ne ressent pas la nécessité d'accélérer les choses. Pour l'instant, je pense que nous devrions tous prendre une nuit de repos, et revenir à ceci demain matin à la première heure. Esprits frais, peut-être idées fraîches. »

« Merci, Général. Bonne nuit », dit Daniel, et il tapa le montant de la porte avec l'intérieur de son poing avant de se tourner pour partir.

'_Trois jours seuls sur une belle planète avec Sam. Joyeuses vacances, Jack.'_

oOoOoOoOo

Daniel s'arrêta près du mess sur le chemin de la salle de Contrôle pour un Danish et une grande tasse de café. Il s'arrêta près de la Porte des Etoiles d'abord, et vit le Sergent Siler faisant une vérification de maintenance sur le gigantesque anneau. Siler était resté debout presque toute la nuit, lançant en premier un autre diagnostique complet et puis vérifiant manuellement tous les autres systèmes qu'il pouvait.

Daniel monta la rampe en acier vers le grand homme. « Salut, Siler. »

Le Sergent leva les yeux. « Bonjour, Docteur Jackson. Nous devrions être prêts pour essayer une autre composition sortante dans les cinq prochaines minutes. »

« Super. Merci pour votre travail acharné, Sergent », dit-il, et tendit la tasse de café.

« Merci, monsieur », dit Siler en la prenant. « Mais je fais seulement ce qui doit être fait. »

« Je sais, mais vous y avez mis tout ce que vous pouviez. » Daniel fit un petit signe et redescendit la rampe.

Il trouva Teal'c et le Général Hammond attendant déjà dans la salle de Contrôle. Daniel mordit dans le Danish, et réalisa que son estomac ne voulait pas de nourriture maintenant_ en fait_. Il offrit le reste à Teal'c, qui souleva simplement son sourcil. Avec un haussement d'épaule, Daniel le jeta dans la grande corbeille la plus proche.

« Nous essayons à nouveau, hein ? »

« En effet, Daniel Jackson. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui nous obtiendrons quelque bonne fortune. »

« C'est 'avoir de la chance', Teal'c. Mais c'est tout près. Très près. »

L'intercom grésilla. « Nous sommes prêts à faire un essai, monsieur », sortit la voix du Sergent Siler.

« Compris. Merci, Sergent. » Le Général Hammond se tourna vers la rangée d'ordinateurs qui faisait face à la vitre géante. « Sergent Harriman, composez P9X-4EV. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harriman tapa les coordonnées, et Daniel tapota son poing contre ses lèvres…attendant…attendant…

« Chevron cinq enclenché… chevron six enclenché… »

Daniel ferma ses yeux. _Un, deux, trois…mince… quatre, cinq_

'_Clank !'_

« Le Chevron sept s'est verrouillé, monsieur ! » cria presque Harriman. « Suivi de la trajectoire du MALP maintenant, monsieur. »

« Oui ! » Daniel leva son poing en l'air. « Général Hammond, permission de-- »

« C'est étrange », marmonna le Sergent Harriman.

« Attendez, Docteur Jackson. Pas encore. Qu'y a-t-il, fiston ? »

« C'est l'horloge interne sur le MALP, monsieur. Le temps s'emballe. »

« Par combien ? »

« _Beaucoup_, monsieur. Mais ça pourrait être un disfonctionnement dû à l'interférence qui a perturbé la Porte. »

Le Général Hammond acquiesça. « Voyez si vous pouvez contacter le Général O'Neill par radio. »

Le Sergent Harriman acquiesça, et essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de contacter Jack et Sam, sans succès.

« L'Ornorean pourrait encore affecter les transmissions radio, monsieur. Quand nous étions là-bas, il y avait beaucoup de statiques. »

Le Général Hammond fixa par la fenêtre le vortex brillant. « Fermez la porte, Sergent. »

« Général-- »

Le Général Hammond leva sa main, et Daniel ravala ses mots. Le vortex disparut et la Porte se ferma avec un sifflement. Le Général Hammond se tourna vers le Sergent Harriman.

« Recomposez la porte dans dix minutes. Si elle se connecte sans problème, alors, Docteur Jackson, vous et Teal'c pourrez la traverser. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c et claqua sa paume contre la large poitrine de l'homme. « Teal'c, rejoignez-moi à la salle de la Porte dans dix minutes. »

Teal'c inclina sa tête, et Daniel partit en courant.

oOoOoOoOo

Exactement dix minutes et quarante cinq secondes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c traversèrent la Porte vers P9X-4EV. Derrière eux, la Porte se désengagea et le vortex fut remplacé par le paysage idyllique de la planète.

Daniel regarda autour de lui, et ne vit aucun signe de Sam, Jack, ou personne d'autre. Teal'c s'approcha de lui, posant l'extrémité de sa lance goa'uld sur le sol.

« Il semblerait que O'Neill et le Colonel Carter n'ont pas tenté d'utiliser la Porte. »

« Du moins pas récemment… » dit Daniel et commença à s'éloigner du gigantesque anneau. « Allons voir si nous pouvons les retrouver. »

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la route la plus proche qu'ils avaient empruntée auparavant avec Aaroon, et se dirigèrent vers le nord. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la ferme de Aaroon, ils passèrent près d'un de ses nombreux champs. Daniel abrita ses yeux avec ses mains et vit Aaroon dehors parmi les tiges de maïs alors qu'il les récoltait. A côté de lui travaillaient Trallen et Ebresh.

« Aaroon Sonarnon ! » appela Daniel, et Aaroon leva les yeux.

« Daniel ! C'est bon de vous revoir ! J'arrive tout de suite. »

Daniel et Teal'c attendirent alors que Aaroon passait à travers les grandes tiges et grimpait sur la barrière en bois qui séparait son champ de la route. Aussitôt qu'il les rejoignit, il prit Daniel dans une étreinte exubérante et tapota les bras de Teal'c.

« C'est merveilleux de vous revoir, mes amis. Trop de temps a passé. »

Daniel leva ses sourcils ensemble, fixant Aaroon. « Euh oui. Bon de vous voir, aussi, Aaroon. »

« Avez-vous vu Jack et Samantha ? »

« Ah, non. Nous sommes inquiets parce que-- »

« Oh, l'inquiétude n'est pas nécessaire. Comme vous le verrez. Continuez à descendre cette route un petit moment, et vous les trouverez. Vous devez tous venir à notre maison cette nuit pour le repas du soir. Sarai sera heureuse de vous revoir. Ainsi que Tella. »

« Laissez-moi d'abord parler avec Jack et Sam, et nous vous ferons savoir. »

« Bien. Bien. Jusque là, je dois y aller. La récolte n'a que faire des retrouvailles entre amis. »

Alors que Aaroon repassait la barrière, Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c. « C'était… »

« Inhabituel, Daniel Jackson. Il agissait comme si beaucoup de temps s'était passé depuis notre dernière visite. »

« Ouais », dit Daniel lentement. « Retrouvons simplement Jack et Sam. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux quand je saurai qu'ils vont bien. »

Ils descendirent encore la route, ne rencontrant personne le long du chemin. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la crête d'une colline, Daniel remarqua une cabane de bonne dimension située à environ trente mètres de la route. Il pouvait dire que le bâtiment était un mélange de vieilles constructions et de nouvelles, au moins la moitié du bâtiment étant récente. Une grange était située plus loin derrière avec un petit poulailler et des poules picorant le sol. Un homme grand avec des cheveux légèrement grisonnant s'avança sur le porche ombragé, et empila sa brassée de bois coupés avec une bonne corde sur ce qui était déjà là.

« Peut-être qu'ils savent où sont Jack et Sam. Parce que je suis presque sûr que la route qui conduit au village est dans l'autre direction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feraient dehors de ce côté. »

Ils continuèrent vers la cabane, et alors qu'ils atteignaient le bord de la propriété, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et une femme blonde sortit avec une tasse dans sa main. Elle s'approcha de l'homme, et il prit la tasse, mais avant de boire il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment, l'inclinant légèrement. Leur rire atteignit Daniel et Teal'c.

« Daniel Jackson, je crois que c'est-- »

« Excusez-moi », appela Daniel, se dirigeant vers la maison. « Nous cherchons-- »

« O'Neill et le Colonel Carter… »

Le couple se retourna, et la mâchoire de Daniel tomba.

« Daniel ? Teal'c ? »

« C'est, en effet, O'Neill et le Colonel Carter », finit Teal'c.

Daniel et Teal'c s'avancèrent, mais furent rejoints à un peu plus de la moitié de la distance par Sam, qui courut vers eux et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Daniel la serra à son tour, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui _diable_ se passait. Sam se déplaça pour étreindre Teal'c alors que Jack les rejoignait, et Daniel ne put que le dévisager. Il savait qu'il dévisageait… mais… bon Dieu !

S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré que Jack avait rajeuni de quinze ans. Son visage était mince et sans ride, et il semblait plus léger d'un bon dix à quinze livres. Il tendit sa main pour saluer, et Daniel la prit, presque grimaçant à la force de sa poigne.

« C'est bon de vous voir, Daniel. »

Daniel hocha simplement la tête, cligna des yeux, et regarda Sam. Et cligna à nouveau. Sam était superbe -- non pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas toujours été -- mais, mince ! L'éclat de sa peau était presque lumineux, et elle semblait aussi jeune que le jour de leur rencontre. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme l'or et bouclaient autour de ses joues.

« Sam… Je… Jack… » Il regarda de Sam à Jack, puis Teal'c, et revint à Jack. « Je ne veux pas paraître rustre, mais que _diable_ ? »

Jack agrippa la main de Teal'c, et ils s'étreignirent brutalement, Jack claquant sa main libre sur le dos de Teal'c. « Salut, Teal'c. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, O'Neill. »

« Jack », interrompit brutalement Daniel.

Il regardait les yeux grands ouverts alors que Jack s'éloignait de Teal'c, et Sam s'avança à son côté, leurs bras allant autour de chacun comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Voici que ses yeux se posèrent…

« Sam ? Etes-vous… êtes-vous _enceinte_ ? »

Jack posa sa main sur la taille légèrement tendue de Sam. Elle ne pouvait être à plus de quatre ou cinq mois, mais Sam Carter était définitivement enceinte. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il penserait que Jack était le fier Papa. Daniel était si déconcerté que sa tête lui faisait mal.

« Des choses ont changé au cours des six derniers cycles, Danny Boy. »

« Six… quo--… six cycles ? »

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit brusquement, et un petit lutin de petite fille avec de longs cheveux bouclés vint en courant vers eux. « Papa », cria-t-elle alors qu'elle courait. « Papa, Maman a dit… » Sa voix mourut alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

Daniel regarda l'enfant. Des yeux bleus brillants, aussi grands et aussi curieux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vus, se levèrent sur lui. Alors elle sourit, d'un grand sourire doux et sans peur. Jack caressa les cheveux de la fille.

« Bébé, de qui parlent les histoires que je te raconte chaque soir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mon Tonton Danul et Tonton Teke et Papy Jakup et Papy George. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Voici Oncle Daniel et Oncle Teal'c, Hannah. »

Elle fit à nouveau un large sourire, le genre de sourire innocent et accueillant uniquement visible sur le visage d'un enfant. En dépit des douzaines ou plus de questions se bousculant dans sa tête, Daniel sourit en retour. Hannah marcha vers Teal'c, et après avoir penché sa tête tant en arrière qu'il sembla qu'elle allait basculer en arrière, elle leva ses bras vers lui. Teal'c lança sa lance à Daniel, et souleva la petite fille. Elle gloussa alors qu'il l'installa contre sa poitrine.

« Tu grand, Tonton Teke », dit-elle avec un gloussement, et toucha son tatouage doré. « Tu es plus grand que Papa. »

« Et tu es très belle, petite fille. »

Daniel secoua la tête et leva sa main. « D'accord. D'accord. Encore une fois, je vais demander… Jack, que _diable_ se passe-t-il donc ici ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident, Daniel Jackson ? » dit Teal'c, en souriant largement alors qu'Hannah continuait de tracer son tatouage avec ses doigts minuscules. « La progression du temps sur P9X-4EV n'est pas synchronisée avec le temps sur la Terre. »

Daniel loucha. « Oh, ouais. Bien sûr. Evident. »

« Cette différence n'explique-t-elle pas que l'appareil de temps interne sur le MALP laissé ici était si différente quand nous avons ouvert la porte ? »

« D'accord, alors, pause. » Jack leva sa main, élevant un doigt. « Daniel, nous sommes restés ici six cycles. C'est quoi… » Il regarda Sam.

« Quatre ans et demi. Environ. »

« Quatre ans et demi, en temps terrestre. »

« Non, Jack. Vous n'y êtes pas. Teal'c et moi sommes partis d'ici hier. Nous avons essayé de recomposer l'adresse pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, et venons juste de réussir à traverser la Porte. »

Sam eut le souffle coupé, sa main volant à sa bouche. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Jack… »

La tête de Jack tomba en avant, et il ferma ses yeux. « Ouais. Et, merde. »

oOoOoOoOo

_Note : un 'Danish' est une pâtisserie, mais je ne sais pas s'il y a un équivalent en français. Si quelqu'un a la réponse, je serai content de la connaître._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

« Coucou », dit Jack doucement, allant derrière Sam alors qu'il glissait ses bras autour de sa taille, pressant ses paumes sur ses côtés arrondies. « Tu vas bien ? »

Sam posa ses mains sur les siennes et les regarda, aimant l'image de ses mains entourant leur bébé pas encore né. Elle massa ses mains, maintenant rudes et calleuses de six cycles de durs travaux, mais simplement aussi douce et élégantes qu'elles avaient toujours été. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, et elle inclina sa tête de manière à ce que leurs joues soient en contact.

« Je profite de l'Ornorean. Ce sera bientôt terminé. »

« Alors nous rentrerons », ajouta-t-il.

« Je sais », dit-elle. « Jack, nous avions toujours su que nous rentrerions. Mais… nous pensions que ce serait des années après que nous étions partis. Que les choses seraient différentes. Maintenant, elles ne sont pas du tout différentes. »

Ses mains remontèrent sur son ventre et il commença à se balancer lentement, l'emmenant avec lui. Mais elle sentit la légère contraction de son corps. Jack embrassa sa joue, juste devant son oreille.

« Est-ce que ceci change les choses pour toi ? »

Sam se retourna dans ses bras, enroulant ses doigts sur le devant de sa chemise. Le tissu filé main était doux d'une saison d'usure, et elle pencha son front contre sa poitrine et aspira l'odeur du savon qu'ils utilisaient pour le laver qui se mêlait à l'odeur qu'elle savait simplement être 'Jack'.

Il tint sa tête dans ses mains et doucement l'incita à lever les yeux. La lumière de l'intérieur de la maison éclairait la moitié de son profil, laissant l'autre moitié dans l'ombre. Les lèvres de Jack étaient séparées, fines et il aspira légèrement avant de parler.

« Sam, est-ce que ceci change les choses pour toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête dans ses mains. « Non, Jack. Jamais. Je te l'ai dit. Ici. Sur Terre. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Nous ferons avec les conséquences. »

Elle se lova en lui à nouveau, et ferma ses yeux alors que ses mains caressaient doucement ses cheveux et son dos, l'apaisant par son contact. Il semblait que c'était il y avait une éternité, l'époque où elle avait passé chaque instant d'une vie entière avec Jack à faire de son mieux pour éviter le contact. Ne se permettant même pas à leurs bras de se frôler s'ils se tenaient côte à côte, ou leurs genoux de se rencontrer sous la table. Chaque contact était une tentation, un goût de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Maintenant, la pensée de ne jamais être touchée par Jack amena à nouveau des larmes à ses yeux. Elle prit une respiration frémissante.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pendant six cycles, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il me manquait de chez nous. Porc, Œufs, Foo Yong et rouleaux de printemps. Coca light. Bains chauds. Sèche cheveux. »

« Le Superbowl. The World Series. La Stanley Cup. Guinness. Pizza. Les Simpsons », ajouta-t-il à la liste.

Sam rit, s'amusant du jeu. « Chauffage central. Air conditionné. Pop corn au Micro onde avec du beurre. Crème glacée. _Vrai_ gâteau au chocolat avec un mince glaçage. » Jack marmonna à haute voix, la serrant plus étroitement. Sam sourit, mais alors le poids revint en rampant dans sa poitrine. « Mais maintenant, autant je veux rentrer à la maison, autant je ne veux pas partir. » Il la tint plus près, et Sam enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle prit une profonde respiration, la relâchant lentement. « Mais, c'est l'heure. »

« Nous partirons demain. »

Sam acquiesça contre sa poitrine. « D'accord, Jack. Demain. »

« Et en plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne serons jamais plus ici. Les négociations pour installer la mine de Naquada sont toujours en cours, en ce qui concerne la Terre. Il va y avoir des équipes qui feront des allers et retours, et nous pourrons revenir chaque fois que tu voudras. »

« Pas pendant un moment. Je ne m'inquiète pas de faire un unique voyage à travers la Porte pour rentrer, mais jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne… »

« Eh bien, tu sais Sarai voudra voir le bébé. »

« Jack, et s'ils ne nous _laissent_ pas ensemble ? Je veux dire, nous ne nous sommes pas exactement conformés aux règlements militaires pendant que nous étions ici. »

« Circonstances atténuantes. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. « Circonstances atténuantes ? »

« Oh, allez. J'étais sur une belle planète pendant *quatre* ans, avec une femme magnifique – une femme magnifique que j'aimais depuis _longtemps_, pourrais-je ajouter – combien de temps étais-je censé tenir ? Diable, Oncle Sam a de la chance que j'ai tenu six mois ! »

« Tu m'aimais depuis longtemps ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, levant un sourcil. « Oui. »

Sam se leva sur la pointe des pieds et offrit sa bouche pour un baiser. Juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, elle entendit Daniel s'éclaircir sa voix de l'intérieur de la cabane. Sam aperçut le sourire de Jack juste avant qu'il ne couvre ses lèvres avec les siennes et de l'embrasser profondément, gémissant doucement contre sa bouche. Quand elle se recula, Daniel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, essayant tant bien que mal de regarder partout sauf eux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ? »

« Hum, Oncle Teal'c… » dit-il, un sourire surgissant sur ses lèvres, plissant le coins de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. « Dit que Hannah est déjà prête pour le lit et qu'elle vous veut, Jack. »

Jack embrassa la tempe de Sam et recula pour se diriger dans la maison. Il tapota l'épaule de Daniel alors qu'il passait devant. « Merci, Daniel. »

Sam s'appuya en arrière sur la rampe du porche derrière elle et observa Daniel regarder Jack se diriger vers la chambre de Hannah. Quand il se retourna, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda avec le même grand sourire. Il sortit sur le porche, et se tint près d'elle.

« Alors », dit-il finalement.

Sam releva le menton pour le regarder, caressant de sa mains son ventre. Le bébé était actif cette nuit. Peut-être qu'il ou elle sentait que quelque chose allait changer.

« Alors… »

Daniel regarda vers la maison, levant son pouce dans la direction où Jack était parti. « Vous et… ah… Jack, hein ? C'est… C'est… »

« C'est bien, Daniel. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je suis surpris. Je veux dire, je suis surpris de venir ici et de vous trouver tous les deux – quoi, mariés ? – et avec une petite fille. Mais vous et Jack, je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. Dieu, Sam. » Il toucha sa joue. « Vous êtes magnifique. »

« Merci. »

« Et Jack. Je ne l'avais presque pas reconnu. Vraiment, je ne l'_avais_ pas reconnu. Sam, vous êtes-vous regardée dans un miroir ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « J'ai noté tout cela. Cela a pris environ un an… plus d'un cycle ici… avant que je le remarque vraiment. Je l'ai vu sur Jack en premier. Que ses genoux cessaient de lui faire mal. Il ne rentrait plus aussi fatigué. Les rides sur son visage s'atténuaient. Son corps… »

« Ouais, d'accord », dit Daniel, levant sa main. « J'ai saisi. Mais, vous le voyez en vous-même, aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui, et maintenant que je sais que l'Ornorean change toute la ligne du temps, je ne peux pas attendre de l'examiner davantage. Bien sûr, l'Ornorean ne se renouvellera pas pendant un autre 100 cycles. Mais il y a peut-être assez d'informations enregistrées sur le Malp à utiliser pour l'étude. »

Daniel gloussa. « A jamais scientifique. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que oui. »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, croisant ses chevilles devant lui. Sam prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. « C'est bon de vous voir, Daniel. Vous nous avez manqué. »

Daniel rit. « Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai manqué à Jack ? »

Elle hocha la tête contre sa veste. « Oui. Quelques semaines après que nous avons réalisé que nous allions être ici un moment, je lui ai dit une nuit que j'étais effrayée que vous et Teal'c étiez morts. Que le vortex était tombé en panne. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que vous étiez en vie, simplement parce que l'alternative -- que tous les deux soyez morts -- était inacceptable. Sa façon de dire qu'il ne voulait pas penser que vous étiez morts pas plus que je ne l'étais. »

« Oh », souffla bruyamment Daniel. « Qui l'eut pensé ? »

oOoOoOoOo

« Allons-nous vraiment faire un voyage demain, Papa ? »

Jack s'assit sur le lit d'Hannah, le matelas si bas que ses genoux étaient presque au niveau de sa poitrine. Il remonta la couverture autour de son cou et l'enveloppa soigneusement, posant Anna, sa poupée favorite, sur l'oreiller à côté de sa joue.

« Oui, mon bébé. Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit sur l'endroit d'où Maman et moi venons ? »

« Ter. »

Jack sourit. « Oui, Terre. C'est là où nous allons. Et nous vivrons là-bas. »

« Nous ne reverrons plus jamais Reya ? Jamais ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Simplement pas pendant un moment. Mais nous reviendrons. Promis. Maintenant, tu vas dormir. »

Hannah leva ses bras pour un câlin, et Jack se pencha pour embrasser sa joue alors qu'elle entourait son cou aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. « Je t'aime, Papa. »

« Je t'aime, aussi, mon bébé. »

Il se leva, caressant une fois de plus ses boucles blondes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Teal'c se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, et s'écarta pour que Jack puisse sortir.

« Puis-je vous donner quelque chose, Teal'c ? J'ai de l'eau et du lait. Désolé, pas de bière fraîche. »

Teal'c sourit et inclina sa tête. « De l'eau sera plus rafraîchissante, O'Neill. »

Jack prit une coupe dans le buffet et laissa couler l'eau de la pompe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit froide avant de la remplir. « Tenez. »

« Merci. »

« Suivez-moi, Teal'c. Tenez-moi compagnie », dit Jack, se dirigeant vers la porte fermée de la pièce principale.

Il le conduisit vers le labo de Sam, allumant plusieurs lampes à huile qu'elle gardait près de la porte. Teal'c se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que Jack prenait une boîte en bois de sous l'établi. Il voulait emballer les affaires du labo. D'abord, pour ne pas que Sam essaye de le faire elle-même. Et ensuite, pour ne pas avoir à s'en inquiéter le lendemain matin.

« Ceci semble être un laboratoire », dit Teal'c de la porte.

« C'en est un, Teal'c. J'ai construit cela pour Sam… oh, je ne sais pas… il y a cinq cycles ou plus. »

« C'est assez impressionnant, O'Neill. Vous avez accompli beaucoup avec des ressources très limitées. »

« Je peux être innovateur quand je le veux », dit Jack avec un grand sourire. « Sam avait besoin de ça. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais je savais après environ trois mois ici, elle commençait à avoir l'impression de devenir folle. »

Teal'c leva un sourcil en une question.

« Cinglée. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. »

« En effet. J'imagine que le Colonel Carter puisse trouver cela difficile de ne pas étudier son environnement. »

Jack s'arrêta, une pile de carnets dans ses mains. « Wow. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, O'Neill ? »

« Colonel Carter. N'ai plus entendu personne l'appeler ainsi depuis si longtemps, ça semble presque… une erreur… vous voyez ? »

« Oui, je vois, Général O'Neill. »

Jack pensa à cela pendant un instant, et hocha la tête. « Ca ressemble à quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Hé, alors, Daniel a contacté le SGC par radio pour les prévenir que nous rentrons demain ? »

« En effet. »

Jack essaya de paraître désinvolte, feuillant les pages de son dernier carnet. « Que leur a-t-il dit ? Le savez-vous ? »

« Je crois qu'il a seulement dit que vous et le Colonel Carter serez de retour avec nous, et que vous alliez bien. Daniel Jackson m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mots adéquats pour expliquer la situation jusqu'à ce que le Général Hammond puisse 'voir le voir par lui-même'. »

« Ah. Ca me va. »

Il continua de collecter l'équipement et les notes de Sam, et les restes des expériences qu'elle avait menés et terminés. Teal'c ramassa un jouet en bois sous une autre table et le tendit. Jack le prit et sourit.

« C'est à Hannah. J'ai dû mettre un verrou sur la porte l'année dernière. Elle s'infiltrait ici en douce dès que Sam ne regardait pas. Aussi curieuse que sa mère. »

Jack reposa le jouet, et quand il leva les yeux, Teal'c l'observait juste un peu plus intensément que d'habitude. « Quoi… ? » dit Jack alors qu'il soulevait la boîte et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Cela me plait grandement de voir que vous et le Colonel Carter-- »

« Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça, voulez-vous ? »

« Vous vous ayez choisi l'un l'autre. »

Jack posa la boîte sur la table de la pièce principale, ses bras soutenant les bords. « Voulez-vous savoir la vérité, Teal'c ? Je l'ai choisie il y a longtemps. Quoi que l'Ornorean a fait pour nous garder ici, je suis heureux que cela soit arrivé. »

Teal inclina sa tête et Jack posa ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant la pièce pour voir ce qu'il devait emballer. En plus des quelques jouets d'Hannah, la plupart des choses dans la maison pouvait rester ici. Sa vie des derniers quatre ans et demi dans deux boîtes.

Oublier cela. Sa vie était Sam et Hannah. Les boîtes étaient juste des extras. Aussi cliché que ça en avait l'air, c'était la vérité.

Daniel et Sam rentrèrent du porche, Daniel fermant la porte derrière lui. Avec un sourire, Jack leva son bras et Sam vint à son côté pour qu'il puisse la serrer. C'était demain qu'ils rentraient sur Terre.

Et ce sera probablement une pagaille monstre.

oOoOoOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Hannah pleurait quand ils traversèrent la Porte vers le SGC, se cramponnant étroitement à Jack avec son visage enfoui contre son cou. Jack n'eut même pas le temps de regarder autour de lui, pour prendre le temps dont il avait besoin pour se familiariser avec la Salle d'embarquement. Il se mit sur un genou, soulevant sa fille pour qu'elle soit assise sur son genou levé, mais elle refusa de lâcher sa prise sur son cou.

« Shhh, bébé. Ca va aller. C'est fini », murmura-t-il, caressant ses cheveux.

Sam s'agenouilla à côté de lui, un bras caressant le dos d'Hannah et l'autre autour des épaules de Jack. Elle cajola et apaisa, et toute la Salle d'embarquement resta silencieuse. Finalement, Hannah leva sa tête et passa ses mains sur ses joues humides. Sa lèvre inférieure faisait la moue et elle prit une respiration tremblante.

« C'était effrayant, Papa », dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

« Je suis désolé, Hannah. Papa a toujours trouvé que c'était amusant. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, et hocha la tête. Alors qu'il se relevait, il posa Hannah sur ses pieds et tint sa petite main dans la sienne.

Daniel et Teal'c se tenaient ensemble près de la base de la rampe auprès du Général Hammond. Son expression était sans prix, et Jack se demanda de qui il pourrait avoir un tirage des caméras de sécurité. Ce n'était pas de la fureur. Cela viendrait probablement plus tard. Tout de suite c'était le choc, pur et simple. Les yeux d'Hammond bougèrent de Sam, à Jack, vers Hannah, et revinrent sur Jack.

« Général O'Neill, j'aimerais beaucoup une explication. Le Docteur Jackson a juste commencé à me dire que vous étiez dans une sorte de dilatation temporelle, et maintenant… »

« Nous le ferons, George. Une chose à la fois. Hannah, bébé, voici ton Papy George. »

« Papy George ? Jack, qu'est-ce que-- »

Sam agrippa brusquement la manche de Jack, et il vit son corps osciller du coin de l'œil. « Sam ? » Jack l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la souleva dans ses bras.

Il passa devant le Général Hammond et Daniel, tous les deux reculant pour laisser le passage libre. Son seul but était d'emmener Sam à l'infirmerie. Derrière lui, il entendit le Général Hammond crier son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Sam est enceinte de cinq mois », fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit Daniel dire avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

« Quoi ?! »

Le visage de Sam était pâle, une légère trace de transpiration sur son front, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Le cœur de Jack battait à tout rompre comme s'il venait de courir cinq kilomètres. _'De retour sur Terre depuis moins de cinq minutes et il avait déjà une fille en pleur et une femme à l'infirmerie. Pour l'amour du ciel !'_

oOoOoOoOo

Jack s'assit sur le bord d'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Hannah pelotonnée autour de sa hanche avec sa tête sur l'oreiller. Anna étroitement serrée dans ses mains, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle en était revenue à sucer son pouce. Il caressa ses cheveux et toucha sa joue.

Sam dormait dans le lit d'à-côté, prenant un peu de repos même si elle avait argumenté avec le Dr. Brightman qu'elle allait 'bien' et 'n'avait pas besoin de cela'. Jack sourit dans l'obscurité. C'était sa Sam.

Sa Sam.

Après six cycles -- Non, quatre ans et demi -- Jack avait parfois du mal à croire qu'elle était finalement sienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce dans l'infirmerie faiblement éclairée. Le doc avait éloigné Sam de 'l'activité' pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Murs gris. Sols gris. Tuyaux gris. Lumières fluorescentes. Air filtré, pulsé.

'_Le Stargate Command vous souhaite la bienvenue.'_

« Général O'Neill. »

Jack se tourna vers la porte, et vit le Général Hammond remplir l'embrasure de la porte. Le Général entra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant à un pas du lit de Sam. Son expression d'inquiétude avait un côté ferme, un que Jack avait appris à reconnaître en servant sept ans sous le commandement de cet homme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Jack hocha la tête, se tournant sur le lit alors que ses jambes pendaient droit et il lia ses mains pour les poser dans son giron. « Oui. Le Docteur Brightman a dit que c'était juste un choc à son système. Ca fait un moment depuis que nous avions voyagé par la Porte, et avec le bébé… »

Le Général Hammon fit un bruit quelque part entre un râle de contrariété et un grognement. Jack étira ses lèvres en une grimace et posa les pieds sur le sol. Il releva les rails de sécurité sur le lit, pour qu'Hannah ne puisse pas tomber, et sans un mot suivit le Général Hammond hors de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les couloirs, et Jack fit un signe de tête à quelques hommes en service qu'ils rencontrèrent. Il était sûr que l'histoire avait déjà fait le tour de la base, et se demanda quelles transformations elle avait déjà subi.

Il était tard, et les couloirs du SGC étaient calmes. La salle de briefing était vide alors qu'ils la traversèrent et entrèrent dans son bureau, même si George était l'officier le plus gradé. _'Diable, je ne serais peut-être plus officier du tout.'_

Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait calme assis derrière le bureau, et pourtant il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'être prêt pour un passage à savon en s'asseyant de l'autre côté. Aussi, il s'appuya sur le bord du bureau et croisa ses chevilles. Le Général Hammond se tenait près de la vitre qui donnait sur la salle de briefing. Le silence couvrit l'air comme une couverture.

Finalement, Jack se racla la gorge. « Je ne vais pas faire d'excuses, George. »

Le Général Hammond se tourna pour le regarder fixement. Jack n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il y avait eu plein de fois où il avait emmerdé George Hammond… mais il était quasiment sûr que là c'était le bouquet où cela repoussait les limites et brisait les règlements.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre avec ceci, Jack. »

« Si j'étais dans vos baskets, je ne le saurais pas non plus. »

« Cela ne m'aide pas, fiston. Le règlement est _très_ clair sur ce point. Et même s'il y avait une marge pour l'interprétation personnelle, vous avez clairement envoyé balader cela. Jack, vous êtes toujours l'officier supérieur du Colonel Carter. Et vous… vous… »

« Je l'ai épousée. J'ai eu un enfant avec elle. George, j'ai été dans l'Air Force assez longtemps pour savoir que pour Oncle Sam ceci est terrible, un crime grave, mais je dois dire que, de mon point de vue je ne vois tout simplement pas cela ainsi. »

Hammond souffla bruyamment et secoua sa tête. « Fiston-- »

Jack leva sa main. « Je sais ce que vous pensez, George. Je n'ai jamais été si stupide de croire que vous ne connaissiez pas très bien ce que je ressentais pour Sam. Et si nous étions capables de maintenir une relation parfaitement professionnelle à l'intérieur des règlements pendant huit ans, alors pourquoi – eh, merde, Général. Nous étions là-bas _longtemps_. »

Il pensa avoir vu le plus léger soupçon de sourire _presque_ traverser le visage du Général Hammond, mais il se détourna vers la fenêtre avant que Jack puisse en être sûr.

« Doutiez-vous que vous pourriez éventuellement retourner sur Terre ? »

Jack secoua la tête. « Non. Mais voici la chose. Nous n'avions aucune idée que le temps était différent ici. Nous supposions que quand nous rentrerions ce serait près de cinq ans plus tard. Et vraiment, à ce moment-là, qui s'en préoccuperait ? »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Que pensez-vous que je devrais faire à propos de cela, Jack ? Parce que par l'enfer, j'aimerais vraiment savoir. » Sa voix était calme dans l'obscurité de la base endormie.

« Sam et moi avons pris une décision, et aucun de nous ne veux revenir en arrière. Nous ne pouvons pas. De plus, nous ne voulons pas. Nous _voulons_ rester au SGC. Sam a étudié et expérimenté pendant tout le temps que nous étions là-bas. Elle mourrait d'envie de mettre la main sur un spectro-quelque chose. Le point est, elle a toujours quelque chose à offrir. Diable, peut-être que moi aussi. »

« Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit que ce programme se portera mieux avec vous deux », dit le Général Hammond avec un soupir.

Jack prit une brève aspiration, et fit une pause avant de dire d'une voix basse « Vous faites ce que vous devez faire. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement entre mes mains, Jack. »

« Je sais cela. Mais je sais que vous nous défendrez. »

Hammond hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte. « En ce qui me concerne, tous les trois vous êtes libres d'aller où vous voudrez. »

Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, Jack l'appela. Le Général Hammond s'arrêta et se retourna, la lumière du couloir derrière lui.

« Si tout cela devait se terminer mal… Sam… »

Hammond hocha la tête, et Jack sut qu'il avait compris. « Prenez du repos, Jack. » Il était dans le couloir quand il se retourna à nouveau. « Avez-vous vraiment dit à votre fille que j'étais Papy George ? »

Jack sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Depuis le jour où elle est née. »

Hammond sourit et gloussa. « J'en suis honoré, Jack. »

Jack lui fit simplement au revoir de la main, en souriant. Le Général Hammond tapota le montant de la porte avec sa main et descendit le couloir. Seul à nouveau, Jack noua ses doigts sur sa nuque et inclina sa tête. Ca ne se passait _vraiment_ pas de la manière qu'il pensait. Mais, aussi, quand les bonnes choses étaient-elles jamais faciles ? Il regarda l'horloge sur son bureau et vit qu'il était presque 2300. De retour depuis moins d'un jour, et son esprit fonctionnait déjà selon la procédure militaire. Jack eut un petit sourire ironique. Etait-ce bien ou mauvais ?

Avant qu'il ne revienne à l'infirmerie, il avait une dernière chose à faire. Jack traversa la salle de briefing faiblement éclairée et descendit les marches vers la salle de Contrôle. Le Sergent O'Brien qui était de service leva les yeux lorsque Jack entra.

« Bonsoir, mon Général. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Bonsoir, Sergent. C'est Bernard, n'est-ce pas ? Bernard O'Brien ? » Il hocha la tête. « J'ai besoin que vous envoyiez un message pour moi. »

« Oui, monsieur. Où ? »

« La dernière adresse connue des Tok'Ra. Je dois contacter Jacob Carter. »

« Oui, monsieur. Que devrais-je lui dire ? »

« Dites-lui que le Colonel Carter doit le voir. Mais assurez-vous qu'il sache que ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Oui, monsieur. Je m'en occuperai pour vous. »

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

« Mon Général ? »

Il s'arrêta sur la marche supérieure menant au couloir et regarda en arrière. « Hum ? »

« Félicitations, monsieur. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Merci, Sergent. Bonne nuit. »

oOoOoOoOo


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Sam mit la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, l'acte ordinaire semblant étranger. Elle tourna la poignée et entra à l'intérieur alors que Jack montait les marches du porche avec Hannah.

Elle s'attendait à moitié à marcher dans le cottage et voir des toiles d'araignées dans les coins et de la poussière d'un centimètre d'épaisseur sur les meubles. Avant de rentrer par la Porte, elle avait présumé que la maison aurait été vendue ou fermée, ou quelque chose. Quelque part sur le chemin, leur absence aurait à être expliquée et traitée. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'ils savaient au sujet de la dilatation temporelle sur la planète, son esprit logique acceptait que la maison n'ait pas changé. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'une part d'elle n'avait pas de problème avec cela.

Jack faisait 'voler' Hannah à travers l'air, faisant des bruits comme un jet, et son rire rappelait à Sam les cloches d'argent. Alors qu'elle entrait pour un atterrissage dans l'entrée, Sam regarda en arrière son mari. Il avait toujours le même petit sourire effronté sur ses lèvres qu'il avait depuis juste avant leur départ du SGC.

Il marcha vers elle, ses yeux presque voraces, et Sam se lova dans ses bras quand il la rejoignit. « J'ai voulu faire cela depuis que nous sommes rentrés sur Terre. » Les mots sortirent de sa poitrine, et réchauffa ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Sam gémit de plaisir, rompant le contact juste assez pour dire « Et j'ai désiré que tu le fasses. »

Sa bouche se déplaça sur sa gorge, et son souffle s'accéléra alors que ses mains trouvaient leurs places préférées. « Tu te sens juste encore plus fougueux après ce que le Dr. Brightman t'a dit. »

Jack se recula, ses mains sur sa taille. « Eh, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un vétéran comme moi entend dire qu'il a le corps de quelqu'un de trente cinq ans et le cœur d'un champion. Y a de quoi rendre un homme désireux de… » Ses derniers mots furent juste marmonnés contre sa peau.

Hannah tira le t-shirt de Sam. En fait le t-shirt de Jack puisque aucun de ses vêtements dans ses quartiers au SGC ne convenait à sa taille.

« Maman », dit Hannah avec insistance. « Maman ! »

Sam se retira de l'étreinte de Jack avec répugnance. La décision de ne jamais cacher leur affection à Hannah était à double tranchant. Le bon côté était qu'elle n'avait jamais à retenir un baiser ou une étreinte. Le mauvais côté était que le contact de Jack provoquait souvent en elle un feu qui ne pouvait s'éteindre par la compagnie de sa petite fille. Elle s'accroupit pour être au niveau des yeux de Hannah, la main de Jack entre ses omoplates pour lui apporter un réconfort silencieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai envie pipi. »

« Je vais l'emmener », dit Jack. « Elle est encore nerveuse dans les toilettes. »

Elle hocha la tête, et il l'aida à se redresser avant de prendre la main de Hannah et de descendre l'entrée. Sam alla dans la cuisine, regardant les alentours. C'était comme de marcher dans la maison où vous aviez grandi, après que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait achetée. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Comme si elle entrait sans permission.

Le répondeur posé sur le comptoir, avec le signal de message clignotait. Sam alla derrière le comptoir et prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton marche. Le premier était un message de son blanchisseur disant qu'elle était en retard. Le second, son mécanicien lui faisait savoir que les joints du carburateur pour sa moto étaient là. Quand la troisième voix sortit du haut parleur, le cœur de Sam tomba comme une balle de plomb.

« Coucou, chérie. Je sais que tu viens juste de rentrer aujourd'hui, et tu es probablement fatiguée d'avoir encore sauvé le monde, donc je viendrai demain matin pour t'emmener pour le brunch. Je te verrai alors. Je t'aime. »

'_Message reçu hier. 3:30pm. Pas d'autre message.' _

Sam regarda l'horloge. Il était presque dix heures. A quelle heure pensait Pete pour un brunch ? Aurait-il pu déjà venir, et parti quand elle n'était pas là ?

« Oh, super », marmonna-t-elle, souhaitant pouvoir dire plus, mais se rappela que sa fille était dans la maison.

'_Sa fille. Son mari. Oh, mer—'_

Sur ce, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Sam se figea.

« Coucou, Sam ? Sam ? Je suis là pour t'emmener au brunch. Tu es là ? »

« Oui, je suis dans la cuisine », répondit-elle, surprise que sa voix soit assez forte pour porter. Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, elle pourrait le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur pour un brunch et qu'il la laisserait seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez de sang froid pour lui dire la vérité.

Pete Shanahan traversa l'entrée et entra dans la cuisine, un bouquet de fleurs dans sa main. « Salut, ma belle », dit-il. « C'est bon de voir ton visage. Wow, tu es superbe ! »

Il s'avança vers elle, mais Sam l'esquiva en prenant les fleurs, gardant stratégiquement le comptoir devant elle. « Merci. Mais, Pete, tu sais… Je suis vraiment épuisée de ce dernier voyage. Ca a semblé vraiment long. » _Pas de mensonge là._ « Ca ne te dérange pas si nous nous passons de brunch ? »

Pete sourit largement, et Sam reconnut cet éclat dans ses yeux. Et c'était celui pour lequel elle n'avait absolument, _carrément_ aucun intérêt.

« Bien sûr, chérie. Nous pouvons rester au lit toute la journée si tu veux. »

Sam se sentit rougir et nauséeuse. _'Ceci ne se passait vraiment pas bien_.' Elle s'appuya sur le bord du comptoir, et essaya désespérément de trouver les mots qu'elle avait – jusqu'à cet instant – efficacement ignoré avoir besoin.

« Sam, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il réussit à s'approcher suffisamment, le coin du comptoir encore entre eux, pour toucher son bras.

« Non, Pete. Pas vraiment. Pouvons-nous… pouvons-nous parler plus tard ? Dans un jour ou deux, peut-être ? »

Le front de Pete fronça alors que ses sourcils s'abaissaient sur ses paupières. « Un jour ou deux ? Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu me caches quelque chose. Quoi ? As-tu attrapé un microbe alien pendant que tu sauvais le mon-- »

« Merde, Pete. Voudrais-tu s'il te plait _ne pas_ dire cela chaque fois que tu te réfères à ce que je fais ? » fit-elle brusquement.

Pete recula. « Désolé, bébé. Je ne pensais pas que cela t'ennuyait. »

« Eh bien, si ça m'ennuie. » Sam prit une profonde respiration et but à petites gorgées l'eau froide. Le bébé décida que maintenant était un bon moment pour ajouter à la situation déjà tumultueuse de sa mère en donnant un coup de pied brutalement à sa vessie. Elle ferma ses yeux et se pencha pour poser son coude sur le plan de travail, et sa tête dans sa main.

« Je ne veux pas vraiment attendre deux jours de plus pour te voir, Sam. J'ai des nouvelles. J'allais te les dire au brunch, mais je suppose que je pourrais peut-être aussi bien le faire maintenant. J'ai obtenu mon transfert. Je serai à Colorado Springs dans deux semaines. »

L'estomac de Sam se tordit et ses yeux brûlèrent. '_Fichue hormones de grossesse !'_ Ceci ne serait pas moitié aussi mauvais si elle n'avait pas envie d'éclater en larmes pour un oui ou pour un non !

« Oh, Pete », fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Sa main toucha son bras à nouveau, et elle ne put empêcher la réaction réflexe de le retirer brusquement. Elle sentit la tension monter rapidement dans l'air alors qu'il ramena sa main en arrière.

« Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il, Sam ? » la voix de Pete était si basse qu'elle envoya des frissons vers le haut de sa moelle épinière.

« Sam… » vint la voix de Jack de l'entrée. Ses bottes firent des sons mats sur le parquet du sol. Pete recula et fit face à l'embrasure de la porte au moment où Jack passa la tête. « Sam, bébé, où gardes-tu ta valise… » Sa voix s'estompa alors que les deux hommes se rencontraient à nouveau, face à face.

« Hé … Paul… »

« Jack… » murmura Sam.

« Pat ? »

« Pete », dit-il lentement. « Pete Shanahan. Le fiancé de Sam. Colonel O'Neill, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Général à présent, mais qui compte… »

Sam ferma ses yeux. _'Dieu, faites-moi juste disparaître… tout de suite… s'il vous plait !'_

Jack se racla la gorge et entra dans la cuisine, réussissant sans intention évidente à se glisser dans l'espace entre elle et Pete, forçant Pete à reculer d'un pas, et il posa ses mains sur le bord du comptoir. Il se tourna vers Sam, et lui fit un clin d'oeil, et en dépit de tout, elle se sentit vraiment mieux. Pas _beaucoup_ mieux, mais mieux.

« Alors, les enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. » Sam put voir la rougeur envahir le visage de Pete, et ses doigts s'enrouler en un poing sur le plan de travail. « Sam, que diable fait-il ici ? »

Sam prit une longue respiration et se carra les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon pour faire ceci… aucun moyen pour que Pete s'en sorte sans être blessé… mais elle était déterminée à faire le mieux qu'elle pouvait étant donné les circonstances.

« Pete, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je suis désolée. Je le suis vraiment, mais tu dois comprendre… »

« Non… Non, je ne pense pas que je doive comprendre quoique ce soit. Je pense que _vous_, Général O'Neill, devez partir maintenant pour que Sam et moi puissions parler. Seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il va se passer, Pete. »

Sam leva ses mains. « Pete, Jack reste. S'il te plait, si tu me laissais simplement – whoa ! » Sa main fut sur son côté, là où le bébé venait de planter un coup de pied ferme et rapide sur son rein. « Ouch… »

Jack fut auprès d'elle en un instant, déplaçant son dos du comptoir pour pouvoir la toucher, un bras venant derrière son dos tandis que l'autre recouvrait le sien où il reposait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Rien. Il juste… wow. C'était un bon celui-là. Je vais bien. » Sans réfléchir, Sam leva la main et toucha sa joue, voulant calmer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son mari.

Puis, comme un seau d'eau froide éclaboussant son visage, Sam se rappela Pete une fois encore. Elle rencontra le regard de Jack, et silencieusement, Jack recula pour que Sam puisse voir à nouveau Pete.

Il se tenait dans la même position, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, et ses bras tombant à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son ventre, et sans réfléchir, Sam déplaça sa main pour caresser la bosse sous le t-shirt noir de Jack.

« Pete, tu dois me laisser expliquer -- Pete ! »

Pete chargea Jack, penché en avant pour le frapper à mi-poitrine, un cri presque primaire déchirant sa poitrine. Sam recula alors que Jack sans effort agrippa la chemise de Pete et le retourna afin que Pete se retrouve contre la porte du réfrigérateur, et Jack tint le revers de sa chemise.

« Ce _n'est pas_ la façon dont ceci va se passer, Pete », dit Jack à travers ses dents serrées. « J'essaye d'être sympathique ici. Ceci doit être un choc. Mais vous n'allez _rien_ faire qui pourrait bouleverser ma femme. Est-ce que c'est _clair_ ? »

Pete hocha la tête et Jack le libéra. Sam s'avança vers Jack et posa ses mains sur son dos, sentant la tension qui nouait ses muscles. « Jack, je peux faire cela. S'il te plait. Va avec Hannah. La valise est dans l'armoire sur l'étagère du haut. »

Jack tourna le dos à Pete et prit son visage dans ses mains. Sa poitrine se souleva et retomba due à l'effort pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. « En es-tu sûre, Sam ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'en suis sûre. Va. Hannah a probablement ouvert toutes les bouteilles dans la douche à présent. »

Jack déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je t'aime », dit-il avec douceur. Alors qu'il se reculait, il jeta un regard noir à Pete. « Et je suis juste en bas du couloir. A faire les bagages. »

Jack partit avec un dernier coup d'œil sévère par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans l'entrée. Pete se tenait toujours contre le réfrigérateur, sa chemise froissée par les mains de Jack, et un regard dévasté dans ses yeux. Sam ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts sur son front, frottant son ventre avec son autre main dans un effort pour calmer à la fois elle-même et son bébé.

« Sam… » dit finalement Pete, sa voix lourde et épaisse. « Je ne comprends pas. Je t'ai vue il y a une semaine, et tu n'étais pas… tu n'étais pas enceinte. L'étais-tu ? »

« Non. Pete, ceci va sembler fou, mais tu as accepté ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'ici lorsque cela concernait la Porte des étoiles. Tu dois simplement prendre ce que je _peux_ dire, et accepter la vérité de ce que je ne peux pas. »

Il déglutit, ses yeux rouges. « Qui est Hannah ? »

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. « Hannah est ma fille. Notre fille. A Jack et à moi. Elle a deux ans et demi. »

« Deux ans et demi ? Sam, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de ceci. Comment pouvais-tu ne pas m'en parler ? »

« Pete, attends. C'est plus compliqué que de ne pas t'avoir parlé d'une relation passée. Beaucoup plus compliqué. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui », dit-elle sans hésitation. « Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. »

Pete ferma ses yeux. « Quelque part au fond de moi, je crois que je le savais. Je ne voulais pas… » Sa voix s'estompa et s'évanouit.

« Pete, ce que je t'ai dit est classé Top Secret. Tu ne dois jamais le dire à personne. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu le fais. »

« Ne me menace pas, Sam. Je crois que j'ai entendu assez de conneries pour savoir la routine. Raconte-moi simplement pour que je puisse sortir d'ici et aller boire un bon coup et m'enivrer. »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de le blâmer pour sa réaction. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle fit de son mieux pour expliquer une situation qui était presque inexplicable.

oOoOoOoOo


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

« Tu es sûre de vouloir être ici, et non chez toi ? » demanda Jack, frottant sa main en un mouvement circulaire sur le ventre de Sam.

Elle était lovée sur son côté, son dos contre sa poitrine et ses fesses nichées près de ses hanches. De sa peau émanait une chaleur plaisante après avoir fait l'amour, et la douce léthargie de contentement dansait plaisamment sur son corps. Le bras de Jack étendu sous sa tête, et qu'elle utilisa comme un oreiller, traçant des motifs dans le creux de son coude avec la pointe de ses doigts.

« J'en suis sûre. Je ne me sens pas bien là-bas. Ceci », dit-elle avec un soupir. « Ceci est bien. Et de plus, ta fille aime les arbres ici. »

Jack gloussa et déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. Sam roula sur son dos pour lever les yeux sur lui, et Jack se déplaça pour soutenir sa tête dans sa main. Il tira la couverture pour les couvrir contre la fraîcheur de la soirée qui entrait à travers la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. La lumière provenant de la salle de bain illuminait les traits de Sam, et Jack fit courir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire et de son menton.

« Tu es magnifique », dit-il finalement.

Sam caressa sa joue, son pouce frôlant ses lèvres. « Tu as parlé au Général Hammond ? » dit-elle.

Jack hocha la tête. « Je lui ai parlé. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il ne sait pas plus que nous ce qu'il va se passer, Sam. »

Sam le dévisagea, examinant son visage, et Jack vit les pensées tourbillonner derrière ses yeux bleus. « Qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? »

« Je ne veux plus faire partie de SG-1. »

Il recula pour mieux observer son visage. « Quoi ? »

« Jack, il se passera des mois avant que je puisse partir off world à nouveau. Et même quand je le pourrais, je ne pense pas que je le veuille. »

« Tu ne veux plus ? »

Sam se rapprocha, amenant le dos de sa main pour frotter ses articulations sur la poitrine de Jack. « Nous avons parlé de cela il y a très longtemps, quand je réfléchissais à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Je ne savais pas alors ce que je ferais. »

Jack se rappela. C'avait été une des conversations les plus difficiles qu'il avait eue avec elle.

_oOo_

_« Et pour les enfants ? »_

_« Quoi les enfants ? »_

_« Est-ce que je prends les congés de maternité et puis je reviens ? Quoi, je dépose les enfants à la garderie sur le chemin d'une quelconque planète inexplorée sur les bordures de la Nébuleuse du Crabe ? »_

_« Carter, il y a des gens dans cette base qui ont une famille. »_

_« Et vous, monsieur ? »_

oOo

« Je m'en rappelle. »

« Je sais maintenant. Je sais parce que quoi que je choisisse, tu me soutiendras. Exact ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« J'ai trop de choses qui me retiennent ici. Je n'ai plus besoin de partir off world. Nous avons sauvé la planète combien de fois ? Quelqu'un d'autre peut prendre la relève à partir d'ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison tous les soirs pour Hannah, et toi, et notre nouveau bébé. Je ne veux pas risquer cela. »

Jack observa son visage, étudiant ses yeux, cherchant la vérité. Et c'est tout ce qu'il vit. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, et si c'est en mon pouvoir de te le donner en quelque façon que ce soit, je le ferai. »

Sam toucha sa joue à nouveau, et il se tourna pour embrasser sa paume. Il me mit sur son dos et Sam se pelotonna à son côté, son ventre arrondi se pressant contre sa hanche, et sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Jack remonta la couverture afin de s'assurer que ses épaules étaient couvertes, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« As-tu aimé ton bain ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mmmmmmmm », murmura-t-elle. « C'était merveilleux. Surtout après que tu m'aies rejointe. »

Jack sourit et fixa le plafond. « Sam… »

« Oui… »

« Epouse-moi. »

Elle s'appuya sur son coude et le regarda avec un sourire espiègle. Jack continua de caresser ses cheveux autour de son visage, s'arrêtant pour toucher sa joue.

« Je pensais que nous étions déjà mariés ? »

« Il semble que la date que tu as calculée pour notre mariage sur… en se corrélant à la Terre et le truc… n'arrivera pas avant une année ou plus. Et le croirais-tu… l'Etat du Colorado refuse de reconnaître la Communauté de Calla Hills comme un endroit réel. Et sans un certificat de mariage… »

« J'ai compris ce point », dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Alors, tu veux qu'on se marie à nouveau. »

« Ouais. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne le veuilles pas. Ce serait ta chance. Nous aurions à trouver une solution pour la garde, ce qui est aussi un autre problème, puisque techniquement Hannah n'est pas encore née… »

Elle le réduisit au silence d'un baiser, et Jack mit sa main en coupe derrière sa tête pour la tenir plus près. Sam l'embrassa longuement et profondément, et chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps était si vivante qu'il détesta y mettre fin, même pour respirer. Mais quand il le fit, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Juste pour que je sois sûr. Nous allons nous marier ? » dit-il en souriant.

Le sourire de Sam devint lumineux, lui disant qu'elle appréciait la plaisanterie. « Oui, Jack. Nous allons nous marier. Encore. »

oOoOoOoOo

Daniel attendit le signe du juge de paix, et s'avança pour prendre sa place. Jack et Sam, deux personnes qui avaient plus d'importance dans sa vie que beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait jamais connues, se tenaient côte à côte d'un côté du patio de Jack -- de _leur_ patio. Derrière eux se tenait le Général Hammond et Jacob Carter, Cassie, Teal'c, et quelques autres du SGC. Sans expliquer dans les grands détails ce qui s'était passé, ceux qui pouvaient y assister étaient limités.

Il savait que ceci était juste une formalité pour Jack et Sam. Rien de plus. Dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient mariés depuis longtemps. Les lois de la Terre ne pouvaient modifier ce fait, pas plus que pour son mariage avec Sha're. Le lien des cœurs allait au-delà des limites planétaires.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge. « Depuis le jour où tous les quatre nous avons commencé à traverser la Porte, et avant cela pour moi, nous avons découvert les merveilles des autres cultures et civilisations. Certaines très différentes des nôtres, certaines pas très différentes du tout. Aussi, aujourd'hui, je veux lire un texte qui a une grande importance dans notre culture. Bien que peu commun dans une cérémonie de mariage, pour Jack et Sam, cela a une signification particulière. »

Il leva un livre tout abîmé qu'il avait amené de chez lui, et avec soin, ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marquée. Les pages craquèrent lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, et il lissa le parchemin avec sa main.

« Ceci est en Hébreux ancien, aussi je vais traduire en lisant », expliqua-t-il, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « De la Première Lettre de Paul au Corinthiens. »

_« Soyez ambitieux pour les plus grands dons. Et je vous montrerai une voie qui est meilleure qu'aucune autre._

_« __Quand je parlerais les langues des hommes et des anges, si je n'ai pas l'amour, je suis du bronze qui résonne ou une cymbale qui retentit._

_« __Et quand j'aurais le don de prophétie, la science de tous les mystères et toute la connaissance, quand j'aurais même toute la foi jusqu'à transporter des montagnes, si je n'ai pas l'amour, je ne suis rien._

_« __Et quand je distribuerais tous mes biens pour la nourriture des pauvres, quand je livrerais même mon corps pour être brûlé, si je n'ai pas l´amour, cela ne me sert de rien._

_« __L'amour est patient, l'amour est serviable il n'est pas envieux ; l'amour ne se vante pas, il ne s'enfle pas d'orgueil il ne fait rien de malhonnête, il ne cherche pas son intérêt, il ne s'irrite pas, il ne médite pas le mal._

_« L'amour __ne se réjouit pas de l'injustice, mais il se réjouit de la vérité ; il pardonne tout, il croit tout, il espère tout, il supporte tout__. »_

Il fit une pause, leva les yeux sur Jack et Sam, et sourit à la paix qu'il vit sur leurs visages. Pas la joie pétillante des jeunes mariés. Pas le bonheur étourdissant de deux personnes nouvellement amoureuses. Mais la paix.

_« L'amour est éternel »_, dit-il finalement.

Il recula pour rejoindre Teal'c et Cassie alors que le juge de paix finissait la cérémonie.

« Voulez-vous, Samantha Carter, prendre cet homme, Jonathan O'Neill, pour être votre mari ? Promettez-vous de l'honorer et de le chérir, d'être sa force et son soutien, de ne jamais lui faire défaut, quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Sam leva les yeux sur Jack alors qu'ils joignaient leurs mains et les tenaient entre eux, serrées fermement.

« Ma vie t'appartient, aussi longtemps que nous respirerons ensemble. Oui, je le veux. »

« Et vous, Jonathan O'Neill, prenez-vous cette femme, Samantha Carter, pour être votre épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'honorer et de la chérir, d'être sa force et son soutien, de ne jamais lui faire défaut, quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Jack embrassa leurs mains jointes. « Ma vie t'appartiens, aussi longtemps que nous respirerons ensemble. Oui, je le veux. »

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat du Colorado, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Jack, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Daniel mena le cœur d'acclamations et d'applaudissements quand Jack attira Sam dans ses bras et l'embrassa, l'inclinant lentement en arrière. Puis soudain, tout le monde se tut en un instant. Jack redressa Sam, et regarda en arrière vers la porte de la maison. Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder, y compris Daniel.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ravi que vous ayez pu venir… Mr. le Président. »

oOoOoOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Sam se dirigea vers la maison aux côtés de Jack, laissant derrière eux le petit cercle d'amis qui était venu pour célébrer avec eux. La nourriture était dehors, elle chercha des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Hannah assise dans le giron de son Papy Jakup avec Teal'c à leur côté. Alors qu'elle observait, Papy George les rejoignit avec un bol de fruits pour Hannah.

Ils disparurent de sa vue alors qu'elle et Jack suivaient le Président dans la maison et qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table de la salle à manger. Le Président Hayes fit signe aux hommes des Services Secrets de les laisser, et prit un siège à la table. La porte coulissante en verre s'ouvrit, et le Général Hammon entra, prenant également un siège.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Mr. le Président. »

« Pas de problème, George. Ecoutez, je suis désolé de m'incruster à la fête, mais je pense que je devais voir par moi-même que toutes ces choses que vous avez mises dans votre rapport étaient vraies. » Il regarda Sam et Jack, et Jack posa sa main sur celle de Sam, sur la table. « Je crois que ça l'est. »

« Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles si tôt, monsieur », dit le Général Hammond. « Cela ne fait que quelques jours. »

« Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas que le commandement du SGC soit incertain pendant trop longtemps. Vous êtes notre première ligne de défense. Je voulais trouver une solution à cela. »

La main de Jack serra la sienne doucement, et Sam resta silencieuse. Attendant.

« Vous avez pris une décision, alors, monsieur ? » demanda Jack.

Le Président Hayes se pencha sur la table, nouant ses doigts devant lui. « Oui. Et bien que je sois le Commandant en Chef, certaines choses sont simplement hors de mon contrôle. La politique de l'Air Force des Etats-Unis affirme strictement que ces relations, y compris conjugales, ne sont pas permises dans une même chaîne de commandement. Et pour être honnête, je pense vraiment que nous avons tort. »

Sam sourit au franc parler du Président. « Excusez-moi, monsieur. J'ai l'impression que vous avez trouvé une solution. »

« En effet. Sur les bases des informations que George m'a envoyées deux jours plus tôt vous concernant, Colonel Carter. Oh, excusez-moi, Colonel O'Neill. Vous serez O'Neill ? Ou allez-vous faire un de ces noms à trait d'union ? »

« C'est O'Neill, monsieur. »

« Bien. Je n'ai jamais été pour tous ces 'son nom à lui-son nom à elle'. Comment diable nommerez-vous les enfants ? De toute façon… ma position est celle-ci. Colonel O'Neill, vous avez informé le Général Hammond de votre désir de ne plus voyager off world. Correct ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Pendant un temps, je ne le peux pas de toute façon. »

« Je comprends. Donc, si vous restiez au SGC sans pouvoir être le commandant de SG-1, vous préféreriez – je présume – travailler à l'étude scientifique des objets ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Elle ne peut rester longtemps sans ses bidules, monsieur. Croyez-moi. Je sais », dit-il, taquinant.

« Eh bien, cela me donne justement la solution. Jack, j'ai dit il y a des mois de cela que vous étiez le meilleur pour diriger le SGC depuis que George a été muté pour des fonctions plus grandes et meilleures. Je maintiens cela. Et bien que je doive mettre un avertissement dans votre dossier, exprimant officiellement mon déplaisir de cette situation, je veux vous maintenir à ce poste. Il n'y aura pas de Cour Martiale, puisque nous avons tous accepté qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes. Mais je ne pourrais pas laisser passer cela sans remarque. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. Merci. »

« En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez reprendre votre poste dès que vous le voudrez. Bien sûr, je présume que vous voudrez prendre un peu de temps… »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et maintenant à vous, Colonel O'Neill. Nous avons toujours le problème de la chaîne de commandement. »

Sam inspira et redressa ses épaules. « Oui, monsieur. »

« J'ai soumis une requête officielle pour vous retirer du commandement du Général O'Neill. Vous serez maintenant directement sous les ordres du Général Hammond dans votre poste à la tête du Pôle Scientifique. »

« Félicitations, Colonel », dit Jack en se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe. Sam rougit, et sourit.

« J'espère que tout cela vous convient ? »

« Oui, monsieur », dirent Jack, Sam et le Général Hammond à l'unisson.

« Bien, parce que la nourriture dehors a l'air délicieuse, et je suis impatient de rencontrer votre petite fille, Jack. Hannah, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ils se levèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière. Hannah leva les yeux et fit un signe de la main, et le Président Hayes fit signe en retour.

« J'avais une grand-tante qui s'appelait Hannah. Elle sentait toujours comme le Bengay et la pastille à la menthe, mais elle savait faire la meilleure tourte aux myrtilles des trois comtés à l'entour. Elle a gagné le cordon bleu à la foire expo de l'état deux années de suite… »

Jack se pencha et embrassa la tempe de Sam, passant sa main autour de son cou alors qu'ils sortaient.

oOoOoOoOo

_**Le SGC, deux mois plus tard**_

Le Lieutenant Haley assise à sa table habituelle dans son coin habituel du mess du SGC, recueille les évènements matinaux habituels. Elle a découvert la routine quelques semaines avant, avant même le voyage légendaire de SG-1 sur P9X-4EV. Mais depuis leur retour, elle prend encore plus de plaisir à sa routine matinale.

Il y a des mois, elle s'asseyait et mangeait ses oeufs brouillés avec du ketchup et une part de toast aux raisins et observait le Général O'Neill manger son fruit loops et le Colonel Carter quelque soit le plat qu'elle choisissait pour le jour. Tous les deux se parlaient, et il prenait de minuscules gorgées de son café. Mais ils ne se regardaient jamais dans les yeux pendant trop longtemps, et ils ne se touchaient jamais. Pas même un frôlement de ses longues jambes contre les siennes sous la table. Finalement, le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c les rejoignaient. Le Docteur Jackson adorait les gaufres avec beaucoup de sirop et souvent était tellement excité sur certains sujets que ses mains ne s'arrêtaient jamais de bouger alors qu'il défendait son point de vue. Teal'c avait toujours un plateau plein de fruits. Beaucoup de fruits.

Certaines choses avaient changé depuis lors, d'autres pas. Le Général et le Colonel arrivent toujours les premiers, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Et ils s'assoient toujours à la même table. Mais il ne s'assoit plus en face d'elle. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Et elle ne prend pas son propre petit déjeuner, mais soulage son corps de femme enceinte sur un siège tandis que le Général le prend pour elle.

Et elle n'est plus le Colonel Carter. Elle est le Colonel Sam O'Neill. Et elle n'est plus le commandant de l'équipe Alpha. Elle est à la tête de tout le département d'études scientifiques des objets provenant des missions off world.

Le Général a toujours un sourire sur son visage à présent, là où avant il y avait toujours une ombre. Quand il apporte leur plateau, il se penche pour l'embrasser – toujours intensément et profondément, jamais un simplement bisou – avant de déposer la nourriture. Ils s'assoient tout près à présent, ne s'inquiétant pas si son genou frôle le sien. Son bras est généralement posé sur le dos de sa chaise, ses doigts frôlant la base de son cou. Ils parlent avec des sourires sur leurs visages, et leurs têtes inclinés l'une vers l'autre comme s'ils partageaient les secrets du monde.

Finalement, le Docteur Jackson vient avec son plateau de gaufres. Il le pose toujours et se déplace pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Sam, et généralement passer une main sur son abdomen distendu. Teal'c les rejoint, son plateau chargé de fraises, de melons, et des bananes. Il sourit, et le Lieutenant Haley voit ses yeux tomber sur le ventre de Sam, comme s'il vérifiait la grossesse.

Les jours varient de très peu, mais Haley prend toujours plaisir à les observer.

La première fois qu'elle est venue au SGC, elle avait vu leur équipe -- l'ancienne SG-1 -- comme un groupe soudé. Chaque membre apportant sa force qui s'ajoutait au reste. Puis O'Neill avait été congelé pendant des semaines, et elle avait vu les trois autres travailler ensemble, encore plus proches, pour le ramener à la maison.

Ce fut alors qu'Haley avait commencé à les voir comme plus que simplement une équipe. Ils étaient une famille, trouvant force et amitié chacun dans les autres ce qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait trouver ailleurs.

Et maintenant, c'était même davantage. Et elle se dit à elle-même bien des matins, combien le Colonel Samantha O'Neill était vraiment une femme chanceuse.

Aujourd'hui, Teal'c est en retard, les autres ont presque fini le temps qu'il arrive. Comme toujours, son plateau ressemble davantage à une corne d'abondance. Le Général O'Neill jette un oeil à la nourriture, et à son ami.

« Vous devriez vraiment manger plus de fruits, Teal'c », dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. « Toute cette saloperie n'est pas bonne pour vous. »

Teal'c lève un sourcil, et le Docteur Jackson étouffe son gloussement dans son café. Sam sourit, son visage libéré de la légère tension qui le gâtait auparavant. Le Général O'Neill se penche vers elle et embrasse sa joue, sa large main caressant son ventre.

Ils attendent que Teal'c finisse son repas. Alors ils débarrassent la table, le Général O'Neill empile les plateaux, le Docteur Jackson les emmène, et Teal'c offre sa main pour lever de sa chaise le Colonel très avancé dans la grossesse. Il lui dit quelque chose, et elle sourit avec un hochement de sa tête. Le grand Jaffa, que beaucoup voit comme stoïque et sans émotion, pose sa main grande et sombre sur son ventre.

Tous les quatre se dirigent vers la porte, et rencontrent le Sergent Harriman qui entre. Alors qu'ils parlent, le Général O'Neill pose son bras autour de sa femme et l'attire plus près pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Quelques instants plus tard, ils passent la porte et Haley se lève pour rapporter son plateau vide.

En ce qui la concerne, Jack et Sam auraient dû s'échouer sur cette planète des années plus tôt…

The End

oOoOoOoOo

_Note : voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire que j'ai adorée lire et traduire._

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fic de Gail. Si vous avez aimé, j'ai encore deux fics de Gail en cours de traduction-correction, donc à bientôt ! Et bonne année à toutes et à tous !_

_Je ne suis pas, mais alors absolument pas, contre les feedbacks..._


End file.
